Zuko: la caída de un príncipe
by Rene d'Herblay
Summary: Libro Tierra: Tras escapar de Azula ayudados por Iroh, el equipo Avatar busca un pueblo para descansar. Ahí, Toph conoce a un maltratado prisionero. Ignorando que se trata del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y sin el consentimiento de sus amigos, lo rescata. La historia del duro camino hacia la redención. Traducción de: Becoming Zuko - a Prince's Demise, escrito por ystv y ML8991.
1. En la plaza del mercado

_Disclaimer__: No me pertenecen los personajes, el mundo ni nada de "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang." Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por ystv y __ML8991, por lo que el argumento tampoco me pertenece. Yo sólo soy la encargada de hacer la traducción al español. _

Cayeron a la gran profundidad

Y aun así, se podrán levantar;

Uno ha de reclamar su libertad,

El otro, enfrentar su fin y expirar.

Un origen regio tiene más significado

Que un pobre niño encadenado,

Pues la sangre no sólo rige…

Ella también mancha y tiñe.

Bajo el cielo abierto y bajo el arco,

Viajarás de la plaza más alta al foro más bajo,

Pues para llegar a quien has ser,

Lo que fuiste tendrá que perecer.

Pelea y cambia tu piel de condenado,

Tu identidad no será el lugar que te fue asignado.

Ver no es más que suponer;

Conocer es comprender.

Ahora conviértete en dragón,

Encuentra un hogar;

Y recupera el blasón

Que fue hecho para ti.

Si buscas aquello que has perdido,

Con brazos abiertos serás recibido.

Deja que aquellos que has descubierto

Te ayuden a crecer y a volver a estar completo.

**Capítulo 1: En la Plaza del mercado**

—¡La plaza del mercado está justo adelante!—informó Toph a Sokka mientras entraban a un pueblo del Reino Tierra. Ya eran capaces de escuchar la bulliciosa actividad que tenía lugar en la plaza principal. Claramente, aquella gente aún no había sufrido mucho a manos de la Nación del Fuego, y hasta donde Toph le había dicho, se trataba de una población comercial medianamente importante. Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, Sokka, notaba que la mayoría de los edificios y estructuras estaban hechos de roca sólida.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar a ver los primeros puestos; y pronto, los gritos de los vendedores anunciando sus mercancías, se hicieron todavía más fuertes. Cuando llegaron a la sección de telas, Toph parecía disfrutar al máximo de su nueva libertad.

—De nuevo, ¿qué necesitamos?—preguntó Toph. Sokka ya estaba mirando a su alrededor en busca de los puestos de comida, pero al tratar de ver más adelante, sólo pudo distinguir que había algo elevado en el centro de la plaza.

—Bueno, debemos comprarle algo de ropa a Aang, pero antes que nada, necesitamos comida. Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar. Katara dijo que debemos ahorrar algo de dinero, así que no hay que gastar más que lo mínimo necesario… ¿Sabes dónde están?

—¿Qué? ¿Los puestos de comida? Sí, a la izquierda, todo derecho—dijo Toph.

Comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de la multitud y recorrieron varios callejones hasta que llegaron cerca del centro de la plaza. Sokka volteó a ver a la parte elevada que había advertido antes y descubrió que en realidad, se trataba de una plataforma con un arco de piedra, debajo del cual había alguien. Sin embargo, desde el punto donde se encontraba parado junto a Toph, el arco bloqueaba su línea de visión. Con curiosidad, caminó un poco más alrededor de la plataforma y le llamó la atención el hecho de que varias personas señalaban hacia allí mientras murmuraban algo en tono enojado. Pronto, Sokka pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre y que estaba encadenado al arco. Vio su espalda: sudaba y estaba sucia y llena de moretones. Disgustado, se dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño empujón a Toph para que se apresuraran.

—Entonces, Katara dijo que necesitamos pan, mantequilla, frutas y vegetales, algo de grano y yo digo que también necesitamos carne. ¿Dónde empezamos?

—¡Por aquí!—dijo Toph y procedió a guiarlo metódicamente a través de los puestos. Compraron todo lo que necesitaban y cuando terminaron, reaparecieron en el centro de la plaza, pero ahora por un ángulo diferente. Sokka volvió a mirar el arco de piedra, o mejor dicho, al hombre que se encontraba ahí. Ya no estaba de pie, pero tampoco completamente arrodillado: las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas eran demasiado cortas para que pudiera apoyarse en sus rodillas. Miró más de cerca.

El cabello del hombre era corto y parecía que alguna vez había sido negro, pero ahora estaba tan sucio que era difícil decir el color con certeza. Su brazos, a través de los cuales escurrían gotas de sudor y sangre, estaban estirados lo máximo que las cadenas le permitían, dando así un poco de alivio a sus piernas, sin duda cansadas de sostener su peso por largo tiempo. No vestía camisa alguna y sus pantalones se convertían en harapos de la rodilla para abajo.

Sokka se preguntó qué podía haber hecho ese hombre para merecer semejante trato. Al observarlo más de cerca, buscando su rostro, vio había recargado la cabeza en un brazo. La cara se veía demacrada y para sorpresa de Sokka, también parecía muy joven. A decir verdad, el cautivo apenas estaba alcanzando la adultez.

—¿Ya viste suficiente?—dijo Toph, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Sokka hizo algunos ruidos confusos y finalmente dijo:—Ah... Sí. ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

—¡No lo sé! Pero creo que es de la Nación del Fuego. La gente por aquí parece tenerle mucho resentimiento… Ni idea si sea específicamente contra él, o sólo por su nacionalidad—. Ahora también se escuchaban algunos gritos. Un hombre había subido a la plataforma y abiertamente, abofeteó al chico, siseando maliciosamente. El joven encadenado no mostró reacción alguna. Entonces, el hombre lo agarró por el cabello y, enojado, sacudió bruscamente su cabeza. Sólo después de eso, bajó del podio y regresó con la muchedumbre.

—¡Oh vamos, dormilón! Todavía necesitamos encontrar un cuarto y no te atrevas a usar lo del "Él es el Avatar" otra vez para tratar de obtener uno gratis. ¡Mis padres me están buscando! Pagaremos por una habitación como hace la gente normal.

—De acuerdo, pero aún necesitamos ropa para Aang—. Regresaron a la sección de las telas y no les costó mucho conseguir algo naranja y amarillo.

—Busquemos algo en las afueras del pueblo, así, cuando nos tengamos que ir, podremos hacerlo rápido y discretamente— dijo Sokka,— ¿Ves algo?

—Mmm… Sí, por ahí —la niña señaló en la dirección por la que venían e hizo una mueca, —¡Agh! El prisionero acaba de mojar sus pantalones—. Por un segundo, Sokka miró a Toph sin entender y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Quién está mirando ahora, eh?

—Jaja, muy divertido. Perdona por no ser capaz de no "ver" cuando cierro mis ojos.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la posada y alquilaron un cuarto. Luego, salieron de la ciudad para ir a buscar a los otros.

—

Aang caminaba cuidadosamente, tratando de mantener su cojera al mínimo y de no mover demasiado el torso para sanar más rápido. Tenía las costillas magulladas, y eso era algo que lo molestaba bastante porque interfería con su aire control. Tan pronto como llegaron al cuarto de la posada, Aang se echó en una cama, verdaderamente exhausto. Inmediatamente, Katara se sentó junto a él para echarle un vistazo.

Después del desafortunado encuentro con Azula en aquel pueblo deshabitado, Katara se alegraba de que las heridas de Iroh no habían sido demasiado profundas. El viejo los había ayudado y Katara se sintió obligada a cuidar de sus heridas. Sin embargo, Iroh se había separado de ellos muy pronto para continuar la búsqueda de su sobrino perdido; había mencionado que tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de todos los problemas que les había causado, a Katara no podía importarle menos lo que le ocurriera al joven príncipe, pero lamentaba que Iroh tuviera un sobrino tan malagradecido.

Todos se acostaron para dormir una siesta, cansados después de haber pasado horas caminando. Después de la pelea con Azula, querían evitar a toda costa ser vistos y un bisonte volador no es algo que pase desapercibido tan fácilmente.

Unas horas más tarde, el delicioso aroma de la comida los despertó. Katara había sentido que no podía dormir más y había comenzado a preparar los alimentos recién comprados. La variedad era agradable y la comida les supo muy bien después de días de tener que racionar cualquier cosa que encontraban en el camino. Con las energías ya repuestas, Toph, se escabulló afuera. Se sentía con ganas de explorar la ciudad.

—

Zuko apretó los dientes. El golpe le escocía en la cara quemada por el sol y toda la mugre ahí acumulada no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Su piel estaba hipersensible y cada vez que algo la tocaba, sentía como si le estuvieran tallando la cara con una lija. Sin embargo, esta vez había tenido suerte porque el hombre sólo le había dado una bofetada y las cosas no habían escalado a una verdadera golpiza.

Todo su cuerpo dolía. Estaba muy cansado, pero no podía dormir por culpa del hambre, el dolor constante y todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya no sentía las manos, pero sus muñecas… Eso era otra historia. La piel se había desgarrado y sangraba. Los grilletes lo lastimaban y bajo el sol, el metal se sentía demasiado caliente. Quemaba. Se habían calentado más de lo que su piel podía tolerar hacía… ¿dos días quizá? No estaba seguro. Su sentido del tiempo había dejado de funcionar bien. Estaba demasiado débil para hacer fuego control, lo que hacía que su conexión con el mundo se volviera confusa. Exhausto, colgaba de las cadenas. Sabía que pronto debería volver a ponerse de pie para darle un descanso a sus muñecas. _Debería_, pero todavía no se sentía con la energía necesaria para hacerlo.

Maldijo a las moscas, siempre zumbando a su alrededor. La piel le picaba mucho, pero encadenado como estaba, no podía hacer nada para mejorar eso. Recordaba cuán desgraciada había creído su situación cuando viajaba solo y no podía encontrar agua. O en aquella balsa con su tío después del desastre en el Polo Norte. Ciertamente, no había sido maravilloso, pero esto… esto superaba con creces todos los infiernos por los que había pasado antes. Toda la humillación, el dolor, la sed, el hambre… De aún tener energía, habría gritado, pero las últimas semanas lo habían drenado de fuerza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si todavía quería vivir. Ya había aprendido su lección, ¿no es así? El chico Lee… Esa experiencia le había enseñado que la gente era increíblemente juiciosa. Lamió sus labios rotos, cosa que por supuesto, no ayudó, pero era un hábito.

Otra fruta podrida lo golpeó en el cuello. Se estremeció. Podía oler el alcohol en ella y la característica pestilencia de algo en descomposición, pero ya no tenía energía para sentir repulsión. Sólo esperó a que la sensación de quemadura causada por el alcohol pasara. Zuko esperaba con ansias la relativa paz que el anochecer traía consigo… aunque no se atrevía a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se hiciera de noche.

Tomó una profunda inhalación y trató de ponerse pie otra vez. La cadenas lo mantenían en su lugar, con las manos sobrepasando la altura de su cabeza por muy poco, lo cual le permitía permanecer parado por sí mismo, pero hacía que le resultara imposible sentarse o arrodillarse. Suponía que era ligeramente mejor que estar apenas parado en las puntas de los pies, como había visto que se hacía en la Nación del Fuego. Aun así, esto era cruel. Una única cadena mantenía sus muñecas cruzadas una sobre la otra, demasiado juntas para permitirle girarlas y asir los eslabones de la misma. Por lo tanto, tenía dos opciones: podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, o bien, dejar que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre las muñecas, provocando que el metal de las esposas desgastara su piel hasta el punto de producir cortes profundos. Sus tobillos también estaban encadenados, pero esas ataduras no lo lastimaban tanto como las de sus manos.

Aún podía escuchar las palabras.

—_¿Así que este es el orgulloso príncipe de la Nación del Fuego? ¡Está para reírse! ¡Tú no eres nada más que un traidor! ¿Qué demonios que hizo pensar que serías bienvenido aquí? —. _En aquel momento del discurso, los guardias terminaron por cansarse de que gritara y se resistiera tanto; lo amordazaron, dejándolo sin más opción que mirarlos con expresión desafiante. Qué altanero había sido. —… _Bueno, sé exactamente qué es lo que haré contigo. Eres el instrumento perfecto para mantener al pueblo tranquilo y calmado. Contigo, ellos tendrán algo donde descargar su ira contra la Nación del Fuego y yo tendré algo de paz_.

Después de eso, lo encerraron en una celda fría y oscura. Cómo había extrañado el sol en esos momentos, su fuente de poder. Ahora, lo estaba asando vivo todos los días. Sus poderes hacía tiempo que se habían ido debido al agotamiento.

Qué irónico.

Estaba en apatía, impasible. Sólo concentrándose en la siguiente respiración. Paciente. Al menos, saldría de ésta con un mejor control de sí mismo.

Ponerse de pie otra vez era algo verdaderamente doloroso y, además, un ejercicio absolutamente humillante. Su vejiga llevaba horas molestándolo y sabía que no lo bajarían antes de que el sol se pusiera. Aun así, eso no lo detendría, tenía que seguir peleando. Pero volver a sostenerse con sus piernas, era simplemente demasiado para su debilitado cuerpo. Perdió el control. Apretando los dientes, se mantuvo ahí, públicamente expuesto, mojando sus pantalones. No estaba muy seguro de que aún le importara, después de todo, no era la primera vez que le sucedía… Estaba tan hundido en mierda, ¿cómo lograría salir de ésta?

¿Por lo menos su tío lo estaba buscando? Hacía más de un mes que no lo veía. Zuko se sentía sólo como nunca antes. Cada carcajada era una terrible puñalada en su menguado orgullo. Juró que nunca jamás sería desagradecido con sus condiciones de vida, mientras no fueran como las presentes. Estiró sus dedos. Después de las últimas semanas, se habían vuelto delgados y tenían una apariencia frágil. Sacudió un poco sus muñecas, ignorando el punzante dolor que esto le provocó. Sabía que tenía el cabello sucio de sangre y tierra porque había recargado la cabeza en un brazo, pero eso también había dejado de importarle. Había suciedad por todos lados, cubriendo sus heridas. Pero mientras nadie intentara estrangularlo como aquel soldado del otro día, estaría bien.

Esperó a que la tarde cayera y trajera un poco de alivio del ardiente sol. Poco a poco, los mercaderes empezaron a empacar los productos y todas las cosas que traían consigo, hasta que la plaza quedó en silencio. La oscuridad ayudaría con su dolor de cabeza, y el frío de la noche atenuaría un poco el dolor de las quemaduras.

—

Toph saltó silenciosamente por la ventana y caminó calle abajo. Se sentía con ganas de una buena pelea, así que buscó una taberna. Ahora que había anochecido, ese tipo de establecimientos no tardarían en llenarse. Sabía que el sol ya se había ocultado porque había dejado de sentir su calor en la piel. Escaneando la tierra, tomó la calle que llegaba a la plaza del mercado, pero se detuvo al sentir movimiento cerca del arco de piedra. Curiosa, avanzó hasta detenerse en la entrada de la plaza. El lugar estaba vacío, ya no quedaba ningún mercader y la mayoría de la gente no estaba en la calle sino en sus casas. Sin embargo, Toph sintió a tres personas más adelante. Una de ellas estaba tropezando y las otras dos caminaban detrás de la primera.

—¡Vamos, más rápido! No tengo toda la noche

Toph comprendió que el que tropezaba estaba cargando algo. Con la intención de acercarse más, caminó a lo largo de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre encadenado al arco ya no estaba. La persona tambaleante finalmente cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad; Toph pudo sentir los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

—¡Levántate!

Intentó incorporarse, pero volvió a caer cuando Toph escuchó un fuerte golpe y un gruñido de dolor. El guardia debió de haberlo azotado.

—¡Dije que te levantes! Es muy simple: tu única tarea es recoger la basura de la plaza. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil? Es un verdadero desperdicio darte de comer. Mmm… Estaba pensando en darte una buena rebanada de pan, pero ¿sabes qué? Si no puedes recoger la basura, tal vez podrías hacerla desaparecer.

La persona tembló cuando trató de levantarse una vez más. El viento había llevado varios olores hasta la nariz de Toph. El olor a fruta podrida y a otras cosas le permitía adivinar el contenido de la canasta que el hombre había estado cargando.

—¡Come!

—No—. La voz estaba ronca pero tranquila. El chasquido del látigo se volvió a escuchar.

—Harás lo que yo te diga. No puedes ganar, no lo hagas más difícil para ti—. La voz del guardia había adquirido un tono de burla.

—No tengo hambre —dijo el hombre arrodillado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero habría sido mejor que no hubiera dicho eso, porque el guardia lo agarró del cuello y presionó su cabeza hacia la canasta.

—Come.

Temblando, el hombre finalmente tomó un poco de fruta y la acercó a sus labios. Era claro que estaba teniendo problemas para tragar, pero aun así, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir. Por fin, el guardia pareció satisfecho.

—Bien, ahora que has recuperado un poco tus fuerzas, ¡levántate!

Avanzando con piernas temblorosas, el hombre finalmente logró llegar a la coladera y vaciar rápidamente el contenido de la canasta. Probablemente sintiendo náuseas por el hedor, no pudo evitarlo y apenas alcanzó a inclinarse sobre la coladera para vomitar lo que acababa de comer. El guardia le dio una patada en el costado. La sacudida del cuerpo le permitió a Toph oír el ruido de los grilletes: sus piernas todavía estaban encadenadas.

—Escoria despreciable— dijo el guardia y acto seguido, tomó al prisionero del brazo y brutalmente tiró de él, obligándolo a caminar trastabillando. Ante esto, Toph negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre podía ser un enemigo del estado, pero aun así, el guarida estaba abusando de su poder para maltratar a un prisionero indefenso.

Los sintió acercándose al arco de piedra. El hombre peleó débilmente mientras sus muñecas eran apresadas una vez más por los grilletes. Sólo entonces le ofrecieron algo de agua y se apresuró a beber con avidez, sin importarle nada más. Pero muy pronto, el agua le fue apartada.

—Guardaremos el último trago para después del almuerzo, ¿no crees?

El prisionero soltó un bramido y tiró de sus ataduras. El guardia sacó un trozo de pan y lo acercó al prisionero.

—Vamos, tómalo—dijo burlonamente, sosteniendo el alimento apenas fuera de su alcance. El hombre rugió otra vez.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo. — El esfuerzo en su voz era claro.

—¡Oh, discúlpeme, su majestad! ¿Simple pan no es suficiente para nuestro fino invitado? Por favor, permítame arreglar eso—. Se escuchó un ruido de algo aplastándose, probablemente, otra fruta podrida—. ¿Mejor?

—Eres repugnante, y si me enfermo aquí, moriré—. El sonido de una bofetada.

—¡Me hablarás con respeto! No olvides que quien tiene el control aquí soy yo. Y no me digas que en este momento, la muerte no sería bienvenida. Ahora ¡come!—El pan fue forzado en los labios del prisionero. Mordió y masticó con dificultad. Toph podía sentir que cada vez le costaba más trabajo tragar, pero aun así, logró comérselo todo. Continuó tragando por unos momentos más, posiblemente para quitarse el sabor. El guardia tomó el cubo de agua y se limpió las manos.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Esa agua es mía!

—¡Ups! Bueno, ahora seguro que no la quieres, ¿verdad que no? —dijo mientras vaciaba el agua restante a sus pies.

—¡Llénalo!—dijo el prisionero. Su voz era una mezcla de ira y desesperación.

—Aún no has aprendido la palabra mágica. No veo porqué debería de hacer algo más por ti.

—"Por favor" no resolvería nada. Necesito agua.

—Pues no me importa, haz que el siguiente que venga a hacerse cargo de ti te dé más. Buenas noches y dulces sueños—. El tono burlón del guardia terminó por sacar a Toph de quicio. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando levemente al prisionero. Éste gruñó, temblando. El guardia dio media vuelta y se fue. El segundo guardia lo siguió.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, el prisionero soltó un grito y se dejó caer. Toph lo sintió sollozar en silencio. Parecía estar repitiendo algo sin parar. La niña se acercó lentamente. Ya había olvidado completamente su deseo de pelear.

—Vete—dijo con voz ronca.

A Toph le sorprendió de que hubiera notado su presencia. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza—. Tienes un oído bastante bueno.

—¡Déjame sólo!—su voz había perdido fuerza, pero aún mostraba coraje. Toph, curiosa, lo ignoró.

—Es que usualmente, la gente no me escucha cuando camino.

—No me importa. Vete. —Ahora se se oía severamente ronco.

Toph continuó subiendo a la plataforma y se paró enfrente de él. —¿Quieres agua?— le preguntó e inmediatamente lo sintió levantar la cabeza.

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo hago—. Tomó el cubo de agua y lo llevó al pozo. Cuando estuvo lleno, regresó con el prisionero.

—¿Quieres un poco ahora?

El joven apestaba, pero Toph ignoró el mal olor para acercarle la cubeta los labios. Bebió con avidez y cuando el agua se terminó, la niña bajó el cuenco.

—Gracias…— Se lamió los labios.

—¿Quieres más?—Inmediatamente, el prisionero negó con la cabeza—. No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… no quiero volver a mojar los pantalones—siseó—. Especialmente de noche. Se pone muy frío aquí.

—Está bien, tranquilo, amigo… Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—No me dejarás en paz, ¿cierto?

–Nop. Parece muy solitario aquí.

—No necesito que sientas lástima por mí

—Yo no siento lástima por nadie, simplemente estoy aburrida y tengo curiosidad.

La respuesta del hombre fue una especie de risa amargada.

—Vete —dijo después de una pausa.

—¿Otra vez? En serio, ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?

—Ya he servido bastante de entretenimiento para la gente. Ahora, por favor, agradecería que me dejaras descansar... Estoy cansado—. Volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre un brazo y a fijó su mirada en el suelo, determinado a ignorarla.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Zuko soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Acaso no sabes leer?—dijo finalmente. Sabía que al inicio de su cautiverio, habían puesto un letrero que lo señalaba como el príncipe de la Nación del fuego. Probablemente seguía ahí, aunque no estaba seguro. No había mirado desde entonces.

—En realidad, no. Tampoco puedo escribir.

Zuko mordió sus labios agrietados y la miró duramente—. Dime, ¿no eres muy joven para estar sola en la calle?

—¡Ja! Puedo cuidarme sola.

–¿De verdad? —dijo y a pesar de su maltratada voz, fue posible percibir el tono de sarcasmo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Toph dudaba, pero finalmente sintió la necesidad de hablar y él estaba ahí para escuchar. Después de todo, no iba a ir a ningún lado.

—Huí de mi casa. Mis padres eran sobreprotectores, no creían que pudiera hacer nada por mí misma.

—¿Quieres que sienta lástima por ti?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

El silencio volvió. La chica sabía que el prisionero la estaba vigilando discretamente, pero no dejó que eso la molestara. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo mientras que él aún colgaba de las cadenas.

—¿Hay algo detrás de mí? Tienes una mirada muy rara— dijo Zuko finalmente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso. Soy ciega— dijo en un tono casual, claramente esperando una reacción.

—¿Que eres qué? —dijo con incredulidad.

—Sí, soy ciega.

—Pero… Entonces, ¿cómo puedes caminar y manejarte sola?

—¡Ese es mi secreto!

—Bien, como sea. ¿A mí qué me importa? —una risa amarga salió de su garganta y volvieron al silencio, hasta que una vez más, fue Zuko quien lo rompió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Trece, ¿y tú?

—Dieciséis.

—Oh…—Toph no esperaba que el prisionero fuera tan joven—. ¿La Nación del fuego de verdad recluta a gente tan joven?

—No, al menos no antes. No estoy muy informado… Pero tampoco es mucho mejor en el Reino Tierra, los he visto tratar de reclutar a un niño sólo porque podía sostener una daga.

—No estoy diciendo que esté bien. La guerra nos tiene hartos a todos. No hay porqué pelear sobre eso— como toda respuesta, el chico refunfuñó algo que ella no entendió—. ¿Sabes? Aunque seas de la Nación del fuego, no eres tan malo. Incluso me agradas.

—Al parecer eres la única que piensa eso por aquí— la amargura llenaba su voz. De pronto, Toph sintió un par de pies familiares acercándose.

—¡Toph! ¿Estás aquí?—la voz de Sokka llegó claramente hasta ella a través de la apacible brisa nocturna.

—Vaya, parece que me tengo que ir. Me gustó hablar contigo, tal vez venga otra vez—. Toph saltó de la plataforma y corrió hacia Sokka.

—¡Ya voy!

Lo que no se dio cuenta, fue la reacción del chico cuando la llamaron. Inmediatamente se tensó y permaneció congelado hasta que dejó de oír los pasos de Toph. Sabía que esa voz pertenecía al compañero del Avatar. Estaba completamente seguro.

_Nota__: Como ven, corregí algunas cosas del capítulo. En la historia original también se revisó este capítulo y se añadió el poema, así que hice lo mismo con la traducción. Creo que sucederá lo mismo con los siguientes capítulos, pero también intentaré sacar pronto el capítulo 9. Agradezco mucho los comentarios que han dejado y me encantaría saber qué piensan del poema y de la historia en general, los comentarios siempre me alegran el día. (14/06/20)_


	2. Lástima y empatía

**Capítulo 2: Lástima y empatía**

Zuko no había dormido bien. En realidad, sentía que no había dormido nada. La plaza del mercado permanecía vacía durante la noche. Largas horas de estar encadenado al arco no le permitían descansar realmente: apenas había logrado dormitar un poco. Aun así, sabía que había dormido más de lo que sentía porque, gracias a la posición de la luna, podía hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Más que nunca, deseó estar en su casa, a salvo. Sin embargo, al ser considerado un traidor y un fugitivo, sabía muy bien que eso no era más que sueño fuera de su alcance. Respiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Enojado consigo mismo por ser débil, trató de contenerlas. Para ese momento, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío, pero aun así, tembló al sentir la gélida temperatura cuando el viento acarició su piel.

Se preguntaba si esa mañana lo dejarían bajar o si continuaría colgando de las cadenas hasta que volviera a hacerse de noche. Levantó la mirada y vio que el sol apenas estaba apareciendo en el horizonte; las calles todavía estaban vacías y eso era algo que apreciaba. No podía menos que tener la esperanza, no sin cierto temor, de que lo bajaran, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos. Todo su cuerpo dolía, especialmente las muñecas, y estaba exhausto de estar colgando de aquellas cadenas durante horas y horas. Quería que lo bajaran, pero también sabía, por experiencia, que mover sus brazos después de mantenerlos arriba por tanto tiempo, sería más doloroso que ser azotado con un látigo.

Además, los pocos minutos que no había estado encadenado al arco le habían dado una idea del débil estado en que se encontraba. Era algo que temía porque se daba cuenta de que para su maltratado cuerpo, cada vez sería más difícil escapar, y el problema era que aún no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea de cómo salir del aprieto en el que estaba. Sabía que no debía de perder la esperanza, ¡y no lo había hecho! Pero era difícil mantenerla, y justo como su vejiga, lo molestaría hasta que simplemente no pudiera aguantar más… Tampoco se atrevía a pensar en la cercanía del Avatar. No se le había ocurrido encontrárselo aquí. En realidad, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie aquí porque no había creído que la situación pudiese ponerse aún peor, a pesar de que al parecer, no dejaba de hacer eso… Ahora era consciente de la posibilidad real de que Azula apareciera y sinceramente, esperaba que el Avatar no la guiara hacia aquí. De verdad, no tenía ningunas ganas de que el Avatar y sus amigos se aparecieran en la Plaza del mercado.

Ser visto así, por la persona que había cazado durante todo un año, por gente que conocía, sería completamente humillante. ¿Por qué no podía ser su tío? Él sería capaz de sacarlo de ahí, Zuko estaba seguro. Su tío siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Pero mientras tanto, permanecía ahí, con las cadenas clavándosele en la piel de las muñecas y bajo los inclementes rayos del sol, su fuente de poder, que una vez más, convertiría su día en un infierno. En algún punto, había terminado por gritar todas sus frustraciones, sólo para lamentarlo un segundo después… No estaba pensando con claridad y había olvidado cuán dolorida y seca estaba su garganta. Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido de que aún tuviera lágrimas, pues sus ojos ardían y estaban irritados por el polvo, el exceso de sol y la deshidratación. Bueno, no lo sabía realmente, porque después de todo, ni siquiera podía alcanzarlos con sus manos para tallarlos un poco. No podía hacer nada. Su única opción era estar ahí y observar, le gustara o no. De esa forma, escuchó el alegre canto de los pájaros mientras el sol subía por el horizonte.

El guardia no llegó hasta después de que los primeros puestos estuvieron ya instalados. Poco a poco, la plaza se iba llenando de actividad. El guardia estaba solo, sin refuerzos, por lo que Zuko dedujo que no lo bajarían. Casi estaba furioso consigo mismo por tener esperanza y aguantar el contenido de su vejiga; había esperado que lo bajaran y lo llevaran al baño para evitar tener que usar sus pantalones para eso. Zuko levantó la cabeza para ver cuál guardia se dirigía hacia él. No era uno de los más amables, pero tampoco el peor. Eso es, pensamiento positivo…

Zuko había esperado el golpe, pero aun así, el impacto lo dejó jadeante. Instintivamente, trató de encogerse sobre sí mismo, cosa que debido a las cadenas, le resultaba imposible. Tampoco logró aguantar más y para cuando pudo volver a apoyarse sobre sus pies, sus pantalones estaban sucios, otra vez. El guardia estaba sosteniendo el cubo de agua cerca de sus labios para que bebiera y parecía divertido ante la notoria incomodidad del prisionero. Zuko bebió, tratando de ignorar al guardia, quien finalmente se fue, no sin antes propinarle un doloroso empujón en el pecho.

Cuando sus pantalones volvieron a estar secos, la plaza del mercado ya se había llenado de vida. Su piernas se habían dormido y cuando trató de levantarse, lo hizo con cuidado, esperando a que la circulación regresara a la normalidad. Intentaba no hacer el ridículo, aunque eso ya no le importaba mucho. Varios niños se habían reunido alrededor de él y estaban hablando entre ellos, lo cual fastidiaba a Zuko. Después de semanas encadenado al arco, ya conocía a algunos de ellos. Cansado, trató de ignorarlos, pero los niños empezaron a lanzarle tierra, como en otras ocasiones. Ningún adulto estaba cerca para prestarles atención, o quizá sí lo hacían, pero simplemente no les importaba. Inútilmente, Zuko intentaba mantener su rostro a salvo.

Los niños se acercaron más. Uno de ellos estaba sosteniendo una pluma en su mano. La intención era clara.

Zuko peleó. Se daba cuenta de que sólo estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de niños con algo tan inofensivo como una pluma, y ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse de eso. Se sentía totalmente indefenso mientras intentaba apartarse del cosquilleo que le producía la pluma y daba patadas con las esperanza de alcanzar a alguno de los chicos. Los niños pueden ser tan crueles, pensó mientras intentaba conservar el aliento. Escuchó que algunos adultos intervenían, por fin. Aunque sólo fuera para alejar a sus hijos del "malvado" maestro fuego, por un momento, Zuko se alegró. Se sentía tan expuesto. Una vez más, dejó que sus memorias lo llevaran a diferentes lugares.

Los chicos del Polo Sur acudieron a su mente. ¿Los habría atacado para llegar al Avatar? Había amenazado a una mujer vieja que, al parecer, era una especie de figura de autoridad entre la tribu. Lo cierto es que nunca le habría hecho daño de verdad, pero al final, su estrategia había tenido éxito. ¿Pero porqué demonios se estaba cuestionando esto ahora? Ugh, esta situación era tan frustrante, sus pensamientos volaban por sí solos de un lado para otro, interrumpidos por episodios de dolor y humillación, que por cierto, no parecían tener un final a la vista. Enfadado, pateó el suelo, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y que las cadenas se incrustaran más en sus muñecas.

Genial, simplemente genial.

—

Katara se levantó bastante tarde, y aun así, fue la primera en despertar. Después de revisar las heridas de Aang, principalmente su pecho, más delicado que el esguince de su pie, fue a hacer el desayuno. Aang había salido bastante malherido de la pelea con Azula y Katara sólo podía desear se recuperara pronto.

Al final, hacia media mañana, los cuatro todavía cansados adolescentes estaban sentados en la mesa del cuarto de su posada comiendo avena. No les importaba qué hora era, únicamente querían un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de lo estresantes que habían sido los últimos días. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que atender a Appa, así que decidieron que Sokka y Katara lo harían mientras Toph se quedaba con Aang.

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar: Toph le contaba más acerca de los torneos en Estruendo Tierra VI y Aang le hablaba sobre cómo había sido crecer con los Nómadas Aire. Éste último, debido a sus heridas, todavía no tenía energía suficiente para hablar durante largo rato, por lo que terminaron por pasar gran parte del tiempo recostados con la vista fija en el techo del cuarto, en silencio. Momo estaba también se estaba relajando y yacía cómodamente cerca de la cabeza de Aang. Toph estaba jugando con un trozo de cristal, con su tierra control le daba diferentes formas y lo dejaba crecer. Había descubierto que era un desafío muy entretenido y además, se les había ocurrido que si Toph lograba darle una forma artística, podrían venderlo y ganar algo de dinero.

Dos horas después, Sokka y Katara regresaron. Después de almorzar y de otra sesión de curación para Aang, tomaron una siesta. Cuando Toph despertó, tomó un poco de fruta seca y la metió en sus bolsillos. Les avisó que saldría un rato.

La niña había estado adentro todo el día, se sentía inquieta y con mucha energía, así que los demás supusieron tendría ganas de salir y hacer algo interesante. Por lo menos, ese fue el argumento que ella utilizó para no levantar sospechas, pero en realidad, Toph sentía curiosidad. El día anterior no había encontrado un lugar para una buena pelea, pero en lugar de eso, había encontrado otra cosa. Un reto bastante interesante, según ella. De esa manera, no tardó mucho en llegar a la Plaza del mercado, e inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, lo estaban molestando. El mercado estaba casi vacío y los mercaderes que quedaban estaban terminando de recoger sus cosas para irse.

Sintió cómo el joven jadeaba pesadamente. Varios hombres lo habían rodeado. Cuando se acercó más, pudo oír que lo estaban provocando con insultos y burlas.

—¿…fuego, mocoso? ¿Ya no eres tan arrogante, verdad?

—Mírate, tan débil y completamente a nuestra merced. ¿Dónde está tu nación ahora, eh? ¡Para ellos eres un traidor! — … Más risas. La niña lo escuchó gemir de dolor. Con su tierra control, trató de entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió que el joven se ahogaba y le costaba trabajo respirar; se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto una especie de collar de roca. Todavía no lo habían apretado mucho, pero era fácil sentir su respiración y ritmo cardíaco a través del artefacto. El pulso se elevó notoriamente: estaba entrando en pánico. Rápidamente, Toph descubrió cuál de los hombres estaba haciendo la tierra control, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella misma comenzó a influenciar el collar para hacerlo más quebradizo. Cuando el hombre dejó de ejercer su poder, el collar de desmoronó frente a sus ojos. El prisionero dio varias bocanas de aire.

—¿Qué has hecho?— se acercó al chico jadeante y lo tomó por el cabello. Se escuchó un gruñido de dolor.

—¡Nada!

—

Zuko escupió la palabra con furia. El hombre que lo tenía agarrado del cabello dio un fuerte tirón que casi le arranca un buen de mechón de pelo.

—¡Mentiroso!—. Uno de los maestros tierra lo abofeteó duramente. Giró la cabeza, rehuyendo a su agresor —. Todos ustedes de la Nación del Fuego son iguales. Y no actúes como si no lo merecieras, mocoso. Por tu culpa, nuestros hijos e hijas mueren. Todo es culpa de ustedes. Y tú nos vas a pagar…

—¡Yo no los maté!— su voz estaba ronca.

—¿Qué dijiste, estúpido? Tú no lo hiciste ¡Claaaro que no! Tú eres absolutamente inocente, ¿no?— su voz destilaba sarcasmo—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Odio a la gente mentirosa—. Un golpe al plexo solar le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, pero aun así, Zuko continuó hablando:

—Y yo… odio… ser juzgado… por cosas… ¡que otros hicieron!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues deberías saber que tienes suerte de que aún no te hayamos quemado vivo. Eso sería justo, ¿no crees? ¡Así es como ustedes matan a nuestra gente! ¡Deberíamos darte una probada de tu propia medicina!

De pronto, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y tropezó. Dio varios pasos sin lograr estabilizarse, lo cual era muy inusual para un maestro tierra. Zuko era consciente de eso. Cuando el hombre finalmente recuperó el equilibrio, su rostro adquirió una expresión de incredulidad. Los demás también parecían tener dificultades para mantenerse firmes.

—¡La bandida ciega!

—… Está loca— dijo alguien, el miedo evidente en su voz. Corrieron. Zuko sintió una especie de onda explosiva a través del suelo y giró la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro.

—¡Tú otra vez!— gruñó.

—Sip, soy yo.

—¿Qué quieres?— Había vuelto a mirar al frente y esperó a que ella le diera la vuelta al arco.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Argh! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! —Zuko dejó caer su cabeza, frustrado, y después, le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Mmm, tal vez estoy intentando decidir si debería salvarte.

—¡Lárgate!

—No lo creo.

—No necesito que me salves… No busco tu lástima—. Enfadado, tiró de sus muñecas y una dolorosa sacudida que le recordaba al pinchazo de una aguja, recorrió sus manos entumecidas.

—Aún no la tienes… me gusta tu coraje, tu fuego—. Se sentó en el suelo confortablemente.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues si no te vas, puedo hacer que lo sientas más de cerca.

—¡Por favor! Deja de fingir— dijo inexpresivamente.

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Había dado en el clavo. Trató de llamar a su fuego interior para demostrarle que aún podía pelear, pero falló en generar la más mínima flama. La desesperación se apoderó de él cuando la verdad lo golpeó—. Yo… yo no…— susurró débilmente y se sintió caer en un abismo de desesperanza.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió una mano tocar su pecho. Gritó y trató de apartarse, sólo para tropezar y terminar colgando dolorosamente de sus muñecas.

—¡No… me… toques!— dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Cálmate! Tranquilo… Creo que te fuiste por un momento, dejaste de oírme—. Toph no pudo menos que preguntarse por qué un simple y gentil toque lo había perturbado tanto. Eso no era normal y además, el joven le daba la impresión de ser un luchador. Así no es como un guerrero debería reaccionar.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Existe una diferencia entre lástima y empatía.

—¡Déjame sólo!— Zuko intentaba evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se sentía tan débil… no quería lidiar con esta chica ahora.

—No, todavía no—. Después de eso guardó silencio y se sentó tranquilamente en frente de él.

Respiró profundamente. El mercado ahora estaba vacío, estaban solos. Zuko, aprovechando la paz del lugar, cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en un brazo. El estallido emocional de hace un momento lo había dejado exhausto. Una única lágrima rodó de su ojo lesionado. El tejido que rodeaba el conducto lagrimal estaba hinchado y no se estaba tragando sus lágrimas, como de costumbre. Irritado, quiso volver a ponerse de pie, pero resbaló con toda la porquería que había debajo de sus doloridos pies. El golpe de energía que el pánico le había dado se había desvanecido y ahora se sentía terrible.

Tomó otra profunda respiración y tosió. ¿Cuándo le traerían agua? Detestaba tener que depender de alguien más para cosas tan sencillas. Observó a la chica enfrente de él. Había anochecido y las lámparas de la calle estaban lejos. La niña estaba de espaldas a la luz, por lo que Zuko sólo podía distinguir su figura entre las sombras.

—¿Porqué sigues aquí?

—¿No te gustaría saberlo, Chispitas?

—Eres muy molesta—. Ella se rio entre dientes y otra vez, el silencio se estableció entre ellos. Zuko nunca lo admitiría, pero su presencia le parecía reconfortante. No tenía idea de dónde sacó la energía para enojarse por eso.

—¡Te odio!

—Está bien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Toph, y creo que tu comida viene en camino—. Zuko miró y ciertamente, dos guardias se estaban acercando. Un ruido cerca de sus pies lo hizo voltear al suelo. La tierra estaba "barriendo" toda la suciedad que se había juntado donde estaba parado. Incluso, en algún momento, tuvo que levantar sus pies para permitirle seguir limpiando. Miró a Toph, que inocentemente, parecía estar jugando con in poco de tierra. Los dos guardias llegaron y se detuvieron frente de la plataforma.

—Niña, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Molestando a Chispitas?

—Mmm, supongo que está bien, sólo no intervengas—. Procedieron a acercarse a Zuko y uno de ellos introdujo una llave en una de las esposas. Zuko casi gritó cuando su brazo cayó, mientras que la otra muñeca, todavía encadenada, tuvo que soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Pronto cayó completamente al suelo y se quedó ahí por un momento, jadeando. Se dobló de dolor cuando sus brazos adormecidos recuperaron la sensibilidad. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Ah? ¿El suelo está limpio?—dijo uno de los guardias con aspecto confundido.

—No quería tener que sentarme encima de eso— dijo Toph.

—¡Vamos, chico! ¡Arriba!—. El guardia dio le un empujón en el costado, pero sólo logró que Zuko intentara alejarse de él y se hiciera un ovillo.

—No me hagas tener que levantarte a la fuerza—. Zuko murmuró algo apenas audible. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para apoyar sus manos debajo de él y así poder levantarse. Los grilletes de sus pies se sacudieron cuando se puso de rodillas. Toph lo escuchó respirar entre dientes para soportar el dolor, y después lo sintió empujar el suelo con las manos para ponerse de pie. No lo logró y cayó con un gemido de dolor. Respiró con dificultad y se quedó quieto un momento. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado no fue diferente—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Apestas y no quiero tener que tocarte!

—Denle un poco de tiempo, apenas se puede mover. Sólo un poco— intervino Toph.

—Como digas—. El guardia se recargó en el arco junto a su compañero. Zuko se desplomó y permaneció inmóvil. La niña lo sintió temblar, pero no podría decir si estaba llorando o simplemente, exhausto. Los guardias hablaban entre ellos quedamente, ignorando a los chicos. Finalmente, voltearon cuando Zuko volvió a moverse. Había logrado sentarse.

—Estoy listo— su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada. Cuando el guardia se acercó, Zuko se puso de pie. Conocía el camino hacia su baño, que simplemente era la coladera donde se tiraba la basura del mercado. No es que le importara.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en el arco, se recargó contra la estructura de piedra y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. Cerró los ojos. El guardia lanzó dos rebanadas de pan en su regazo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lentamente, sus manos tomaron una rebanada y la llevaron a su boca. Masticaba increíblemente despacio, ignorando todo lo demás alrededor de él. Tosió, emitiendo un sonido seco y áspero. Cuando la tos se detuvo, se deslizó aún más contra el arco y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

—Hey, guardias, ¿por qué no le dan un poco de agua? Sin ella, no creo que pueda tragar un bocado más.

—No— dijo el segundo guardia.

—¿Por qué no? De todas formas tiene que beber, debemos mantenerlo vivo— replicó el primer guardia mientras iba por el balde para llenarlo. Zuko ni siquiera había prestado atención a esa escena y cuando volvió a sentirse capaz de tragar, continuó comiendo. El guardia regresó y acercó el cuenco al chico, a quien le tomó un momento reaccionar y tomarlo.

—No te la bebas toda, deberías limpiar tus muñecas— murmuró Toph. Él la ignoró y continuó bebiendo—. Se infectarán.

Zuko soltó una risotada amarga—. Ya se infectaron, ahora vete.

—No parece apreciar su amabilidad, señorita— intervino el segundo guardia—. ¿Por qué desperdiciarla en él?

—Lo hace reaccionar. Es divertido. Oye, Chispitas, ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo? — Zuko hizo una mueca de dolor y la miró con furia.

—Cállate.

La niña creó un cuenco de roca y lo llenó con la fruta seca que había traído. Discretamente, lo puso a lado de él.

—¡Eres…!

—No lo soy…— lo interrumpió Toph—. Entonces ¿por qué no estás comiendo? —. Señaló el cuenco. Ella sabía que lo había acorralado y que aunque la fruta procediera de ella, ahora tendría que comérsela porque lo había retado. El chico volvió a dirigirle una mirada iracunda: comprendía lo que la niña había hecho. Toph se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló a los guardias. No se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Finalmente, Zuko se inclinó hacia atrás y pidió otro balde de agua. Se lo dieron, bebió y recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Después de algunos minutos, los guardias decidieron que ya había sido demasiado tiempo. Sorprendentemente, el joven no opuso resistencia cuando ataron los grilletes a sus maltratadas muñecas. Es más, inclusive levantó los brazos para facilitarles el trabajo. Cuando terminaron, los guardias se fueron.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Zuko.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué estás tratando de lograr? ¿Es una forma cruel de vengarte de mí? ¿O simplemente las cosas están muy aburridas con Avatar? ¿Soy una distracción para ti? Y no juegues conmigo…— La observó cuidadosamente y vio cómo se congeló a la mención del Avatar… Entonces tenía razón cuando reconoció la voz del chico. La había tomado con la guardia baja y eso lo hizo sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Reconocí su voz, cuando te llamó ayer… _Toph_—. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zuko sintió un poco de control sobre algo. Su voz aún estaba ronca y temblorosa, pero era posible distinguir la diferencia, ahora había seguridad. Aquel pensamiento había estado rondando su mente por todo el día, y finalmente, había visto su tierra control. Claramente, se trataba de otra prodigio de su elemento, una con demasiada confianza en sí misma, igual que Azula—. _¡Te odio!_

Ahora fue el turno de Toph de mirarlo. Ésta confesión de odio era diferente a la anterior porque estaba llena de malicia y amargura. El chico se movió y las cadenas de sus tobillos tintinearon.

—Aléjate de mí, Toph— dijo, pronunciando su nombre calmada y peligrosamente, casi como un susurro. Toph estaba sorprendida de su silencio, pero en vez de irse, como él esperaba, se quedó donde estaba. Zuko era consciente de que desde su posición, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría ser intimidante, y eso era lo que más lo enfurecía. Él no quería tener nada que ver con los amigos del Avatar, soñando despiertos con una paz que nunca existiría entre todas las naciones. Simplemente no lo entendían.

Toph pensaba. Él la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y no entendía lo que el chico quería decir o porqué actuaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué la odiaba? Y más importante, ¿cómo es que conocía la voz de Sokka? Podía comprender su forma de reaccionar sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con estar prisionero, pues aunque sus casos fueran totalmente diferentes, Toph se había sentido encarcelada en casa de sus padres. De cualquier manera, eso no explicaba el odio que le tenía. Ese sentimiento tenía una razón de ser mucho más profunda.

—¿De casualidad tienes una cola de caballo?

La pregunta sorprendió a Zuko totalmente.

—No… mi cabello es corto— siseó fuera de sus casillas. Cómo lo veía, ella había ignorado abiertamente lo que él acababa de decir y había decidido continuar la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¡Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Um, no lo sé realmente. ¿Tal vez sólo hago las cosas porque quiero?

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué harías todo esto si no fuera por lástima? ¡Ya te dije que no la quiero!— Su voz estaba teñida de desconfianza y acusación.

—Y yo ya te dije que hay una diferencia entre lástima y empatía— insistió Toph.

—¡Como si pudieras saber cómo me siento! ¡Aquí, en esta situación…!

—Sé lo que es estar prisionera, no ser reconocida por quien soy en realidad. La gente ve mis ojos ciegos y creen saber lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Creen que me conocen y no les interesa ver más allá de eso… Ahora dime, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eres tú mismo o tu país? ¿Y cómo quieres ser reconocido?— Zuko la miró detenidamente. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era él?

—¡Lo que yo quiera no importa! Está en la naturaleza de las personas juzgar y condenar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿quién quieres que sea el que decida sobre tu vida y sobre quién eres?

Zuko guardó silencio por un momento, y después, burlonamente, dijo:— Suenas horriblemente sabia para tu edad.

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo puedo ser? ¿Acaso estás juzgándome? — Toph soltó una carcajada—. Como sea, creo que te haré caso y te dejaré en paz por el resto de la noche. ¿Quieres más agua antes de que me vaya?


	3. Pasos tambaleantes

**Capítulo 3: Pasos tambaleantes**

Mientras Toph regresaba con sus amigos, Zuko estaba echando humo. Esa niña era algo más que lo que dejaba ver. Y al mismo tiempo, atado como estaba, sólo podía tratar de no pensar en lo que le había dicho. Pero su mente no dejaba de regresar a la conversación, sin importar cuánto se resistiera. Odiaba ser juzgado, y ella había tenido las agallas de decirle que eso era precisamente lo que él había hecho. Lo peor era que tenía razón. La había juzgado, de hecho, todavía lo hacía, un poco. Aunque honestamente, no podía evitarlo: su actitud pedante y el exceso de seguridad en sí misma, su arrogancia y la gran habilidad que tenía con su elemento… Todo eso le recordaba a Azula, y resentía a Toph por ello.

Escondía sus debilidades demasiado bien: por la manera tan natural en que se movía, era imposible adivinar que era ciega. Eso le hizo pensar si Azula tendría alguna debilidad. Ella también parecía perfecta… perfectamente mortal, se recordó a sí mismo. Pero tampoco quería pensar en ella. Cuánto preferiría tener a Toph como hermana, aunque a veces resultara tan molesta.

¿Y qué era lo que estaba planeando? Obviamente, ella no tenía idea de quién era él en realidad… ¿Sería posible que simplemente estuviera siendo amable? Bueno, estaba con el Avatar, el Avatar que todavía creía que no necesitaban ser enemigos. Zuko supuso que Toph en verdad estaba siendo amable. Pero no dejaba de ser su enemiga…

Zuko dejó colgar su cabeza, demasiado cansado para seguir manteniendo la máscara. Como si eso importara ahora: estaba en su punto más bajo. Considerado un traidor por su propia nación, traicionado por su hermana y prisionero en este antro de tejones topo, musitó amargamente. Su cuerpo podía estar débil, pero todavía podía sentir la ira crecer dentro de él. Había intentado todo, absolutamente todo para ser aceptado por su padre, sólo para siempre terminar siendo ignorado por culpa de Azula. Y sin embargo, todavía la quería, todavía quería ser su hermano mayor. Fue entonces cuando un desliz de su bocota había cambiado su vida por completo.

De verdad, lo había intentado todo, y no había pensado en otra cosa que no fueran las vidas de su gente. Es cierto que la forma en que manejó la situación había sido grosera y sin ninguna premeditación, ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Pero después de que Azula había tratado de engañarlo para llevarlo a casa, por primera vez se preguntó si su castigo en verdad había sido justo. El destierro. Sabía que sería difícil atrapar al Avatar, pero estaba convencido de que era algo que podía lograr. Sin embargo, los últimos años, persiguiendo al Avatar sin parar, ya fuera antes o después de su aparición en el iceberg, lo habían desgastado. Una y otra vez, había fallado en capturar aquello que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para recuperar lo que había perdido. Eso, sumado a todas las dificultades y al peligro en que él mismo se había puesto, lo hacían sentir deshecho, como mantequilla untada en pan. Después de eso, la batalla en el Polo Norte sólo había puesto el último clavo sobre el ataúd: la fragilidad con que se había aferrado a su propia determinación había terminado por desmoronarse.

Pero, ¿ser considerado un traidor porque había fallado? Comprendía perfectamente que ser el heredero de la nación y su futuro gobernante era un gran responsabilidad. ¿pero cómo podría aprender sin cometer un solo error? Bueno, Azula así lo había hecho. Aunque ella tenía el aprecio de su padre, algo que él nunca había tenido. Suspiró. Cómo si todo eso importara ahora, estando encadenado en el frígido aire y rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche en algún lugar del Reino Tierra.

—

Cuando Toph regresó, nadie le preguntó qué había hecho, por lo que se sintió tranquila. Pensó entonces en decirles acerca del cautivo en la plaza del mercado, pero recordó que Sokka y Katara odiaban a los maestros fuego con una pasión bastante personal. Aang, por otro lado, seguro estaría más que dispuesto a adoptar a cualquiera.

—¿Cómo sigue Aang? —Katara levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

—Bastante mejor, creo que podremos partir pasado mañana… necesitaremos ir al mercado por provisiones—. Toph consideró esa información. Se le estaba agotando el tiempo para decidir si debería o no salvarlo. Pero pensándolo bien, quizá fuera mejor discutirlo con los otros cuando estuvieran en el mercado, así podrían ver con sus propios ojos de qué estaba hablando. Pensando en cómo convencería a los hermanos de la Tribu agua, se preguntó si el hombre sería un maestro fuego. Ella simplemente había asumido que lo era, pero en realidad, nunca lo había visto hacer fuego control y no estaba segura de qué tan en serio debería tomar sus resentidos comentarios. Necesitaba volver a hablar con él. Tal vez si lograba que Katara sintiera lástima por él, la podría poner de su lado, pero era consciente de que sería mucho más difícil convencer a Sokka.

—

Zuko fue despertado bruscamente. Los guardias estaban ahí y el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Sintiéndose atontado, tomó nota de eso. El sueño se le había escapado hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, pero los guardias, por supuesto, no esperarían a que se despertara de forma natural, ahora que el cansancio finalmente lo había vencido. El aire helado entumecía sus músculos, haciendo que apreciara el verdadero valor de una cálida fogata en un campamento. Sus heridas palpitaban y las quemaduras de sol le ardían.

Agarraron sus manos encadenadas, causando descargas de dolor en las llagas de sus muñecas. Introdujeron la llave en las cerraduras y sin mayor cuidado, lo dejaron caer en el sucio suelo. Sin tener tiempo para recuperarse del del impacto, pronto estuvo en marcha hacia la coladera, tropezando y arrastrando los pies descalzos. Las moscas no tardaron en reunirse alrededor de él, el incesante zumbido molestándolo. Fantástico: otro día de tortura, otro día en la bulliciosa Plaza del mercado, pensaba mientras lo arrastraban de vuelta al sitio donde tanto lo habían atormentado. Lo dejaron sentarse por algunos minutos y le dieron agua y una pieza de pan en no tan mal estado.

Las palabras que Toph le había dicho ayer vinieron a su mente. Ella tenía razón: debería lavar sus muñecas. Desearía poder hacerlo ahora, desearía haberlo hecho el día anterior cuando Toph podía traerle más agua, pero ahora no tenía ese lujo. ¿Vendría esta noche? Suspiró cansado, no debería pensar así, no quería su ayuda, pero… ¿porqué su tío todavía no había aparecido?

Zuko no quería admitirlo, pero se daba cuenta de que se le estaba agotando el tiempo. Sabía que era posible sobrevivir con muy poco, pero también sabía que un pequeño corte infectado podía matar si no se le prestaba la debida atención. Especialmente cuando el cuerpo está siendo forzado hasta sus últimos límites, como era su caso. No se hacía ilusiones respecto a eso.

¿Por lo menos todavía quería vivir? Nada volvería a ser como antes y no podría avanzar. Aunque lograra salir libre, si se quedaba ahí, ¿qué le esperaba? Un fugitivo, forzado a esconder su verdadera identidad.

Una mano apareció en su campo de visión. Soltó un gemido y retrocedió, o mejor dicho, lo intentó. El guarida se había inclinado sobre él. Se encogió, sintiendo cómo el miedo, incontrolable, se disparaba dentro de él. Sabía que estaba demasiado débil para evitar que le hicieran algo. Demasiado débil. Gritó de dolor cuando lo arrastraron y volvieron a encadenarlo.

—¡Oh, por favor! No me mires así, bastardo.

—

Cuando los tres amigos entraron al mercado, éste estaba tan animoso como siempre. Aang se había quedado en cama, su tobillo todavía estaba hinchado porque Katara había prestado más atención a sus costillas, más urgentes. En el mercado, los hermanos estaban discutiendo, como de costumbre: En esta ocasión, acerca de qué comida deberían comprar. Katara, enojada, le estaba gritando a Sokka que ella sería quien cocinaría. Toph sólo hizo un gesto de desapruebo con la cabeza. Finalmente, lograron ponerse más o menos de acuerdo y consiguieron todas las provisiones que necesitaban.

Sokka distinguió a lo lejos el arco del centro de la plaza. —¡Katara, mira! ¡Esto es lo que te quería mostrar! —dijo señalando al cautivo bajo la estructura de piedra. Con entusiasmo, se acercó corriendo, arrastrando a Katara con él. Toph frunció el ceño pero de todas formas los siguió. Pronto, llegaron a la base del podio sobre el cual se encontraba el arco y se detuvieron. Katara observó.

El hombre lucía asqueroso, tenía la piel cubierta de tierra y suciedad. El sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo, dejando delgadas líneas de mugre. Marcas de sangre seca recorrían sus brazos y algunas llegaban hasta su pecho. No estaba del todo parado, sino colgando de las cadenas en sus muñecas, lo que lo obligaba a balancearse para no perder el equilibrio. Conmocionada, Katara buscó la cara, pero un trapo había sido atado alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos y gran parte de su rostro, haciendo imposible adivinar su edad. ¿Qué había hecho para ser tratado de esta manera?

Mientras tanto, Sokka estaba dando vueltas alrededor de él. Había conseguido un palo y lo estaba usando para pincharlo de manera muy poco gentil. El prisionero hacía gestos evidentes de dolor, pero no emitía ningún ruido.

—¡Oye, basura de la Nación del fuego! ¿Te la estás pasando bien?— El hombre se había congelado al oír la voz. En seguida, giró la cabeza en contra de donde estaban ellos. Toph se acercó, ignorando el hedor de su descuidado cuerpo, al igual que Katara.

—¡Hey, basura! Te estoy hablando, no me ignores—. Dirigió el palo hacia la barbilla del prisionero, forzándolo a levantar la cabeza hacia ellos. El trapo sobre sus ojos cubría bastante. Posiblemente, por la manera en que estaba doblado alrededor de su cabeza, se trataba de un pañuelo. Sin duda alguna, debía de resultar muy molesto tenerlo sobre la nariz, pensó Sokka con satisfacción.

Katara notó los agitados movimientos del pecho. El hombre estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar bien y su postura se veía dolorosa.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Se escuchó un gruñido salir desde sus dientes apretados. Sokka blandió el palo con la intención de golpearlo, pero Katara detuvo su brazo: —¡Alto!

Sokka se liberó de ella con una sacudida del brazo y volvió a acercarse al prisionero. Los grilletes hicieron ruido cuando el hombre intentó girarse un poco para apartarse de ellos. Sokka fijó su atención en la cadena que aprisionaba uno de sus tobillos y enganchó el palo en ella. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de dar el jalón. Con un grito ahogado, el hombre cayó y sus muñecas resintieron todo el peso de su cuerpo. Respirando ruidosamente, intentó ponerse de pie.

—Sokka, detente. Lo estás lastimando—. Pero la voz de Katara no llegó realmente hasta él. Sokka saboreó todo el dolor que había causado. _¡Lastimar al maestro fuego!_ Los recuerdos lo invadían… apuñalándolo, obligándolo a poner todo en segundo plano porque finalmente, había una víctima contra la cual podía arremeter.

—¿Crees que la estás pasando muy mal, no? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a mi madre?

—¡Largo!—. La voz ronca sonaba exhausta. Sokka lo ignoró. Esa respuesta sólo había alimentado más su ira.

—¡Murió en un ataque! Quemada viva. Ustedes, maestros fuego, lo hicieron…— Sokka se enfurecía más con cada palabra. Años de sufrimiento ahora se habían convertido en dolorosas estocadas.

—¡Cállate!— lo interrumpió la voz que, aunque apenas un poco más fuerte, había adquirido un tinte enojado.

Sokka rugió y volvió a levantar su palo: —Por tu culpa, mi hermana tuvo que esconder su verdadera identidad, ¡lo que ella es en realidad! ¡Por tu culpa, ella tuvo que crecer sin una madre! El cuerpo fue calcinado… quedó irreconocible— su voz tembló, de pronto, se sintió avergonzado de gritar. Dejó de despotricar para respirar un momento. Las imágenes todavía pasaban por su mente a toda velocidad. Casi no sintió la mano de Katara sobre su brazo.

—Váyanse…— la voz del maestro fuego se quebró. Todavía respiraba pesadamente—. O le diré a todo el mundo que el Avatar está aquí.

La palabra Avatar finalmente sacó a Sokka de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?—. El cautivo no se molestó en levantar la cabeza, de todas formas, no podía verlos. Sokka vio los músculos de sus brazos, haciendo fuerza para sostenerse. Los labios rotos se movieron, y como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo, continuó.

—Sigan molestándome y avisaré a todos de la presencia del Avatar.

Sokka palideció. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre los hubiera reconocido? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Habría estado a bordo del barco de Zuko? Sin pensarlo, Sokka alargó el brazo y tocó el dobladillo de la tela que le cubría los ojos, preguntándose si podría recordar su rostro. El cuerpo enfrente de él intentó retroceder y apartarse de él. Un chillido, difícilmente reconocido como la deteriorada voz del prisionero, acompañó el movimiento. Sokka, sobresaltado, retiró su mano y vio que el cuerpo delante de él estaba jadeaba fuertemente.

—¡Aa… aléjense… de mí…!— la voz sonaba rota debido a algo más que la ronquera—. ¡Largo…!

Sokka sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, llevándoselo lejos de ahí. Apenas registró la voz firme de Toph: —Vamos, Sokka. Dale espacio, ya has hecho suficiente.

Mientras tanto, Katara se había quedado atrás, no se había dado cuenta de que Toph se había alejado con Sokka y la habían dejado sola. Estaba clavada en su sitio. ¿Cómo podía Sokka, su hermano, actuar así con una persona indefensa? Era fácil darse cuenta de que este hombre ya había sufrido bastante a manos de la gente. Pero otra cosa que llamó su atención fue la voz: no sólo la mención del avatar, sino también el pánico que la llenaba.

Observó al joven. La tela cubría sus ojos, así que ni siquiera se esforzaba por levantar la cabeza. Su respiración se había calmado ligeramente, pero todavía era posible ver cómo la piel se estiraba sobre sus costillas durante cada aspiración. Tampoco pudo evitar notar el pus que manaba de varias heridas. Ninguna parecía haber sido tratada y se veían muy dolorosas.

—¡Largo!

Katara levantó la vista. ¿Cómo había podido saber que ella seguía ahí? ¿Y cómo se había enterado de la presencia del Avatar? Ni siquiera podía ver…

—Te lo advierto, voy a decirles que el Avatar está aquí… Déjenme sólo— murmuró.

—Tus heridas necesitan atención médica—. Katara se acercó, dispuesta a atenderlo.

—Ya lo sé… ¿pero eso qué? Sólo vete—. El susurro había adquirido ahora un tono burlón. Se balanceó, tratando de mantenerse de pie sobre sus cansadas piernas.

—Si no son tratadas pronto, podrían volverse mortales.

—¿Y parece que a alguien por aquí le importe? ¿Tú? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Tú…

—¡A mí me importa!

—¡Pff, claro!— rió dolorosamente—. Crees que te importa porque te sientes culpable… por la gente… por tu hermano… ¡Patético!

Katara lo miró estupefacta. No había dicho eso realmente, no se habría atrevido, ¿cierto? —¿A ti no te importaría, si estuvieras en mi lugar?

—Alguna vez me importó… aprendí que es mejor no—. Sus dedos se doblaron, sin asir nada más que aire, y giró la cabeza, como si intentara evitar la mirada de la chica. Ella volvió a observar sus brazos, cubiertos de sangre seca que empezaba a romperse, pero también había algo de sangre fresca y reluciente. Sus manos estaban atadas un palmo por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que sus brazos se volvieran inútiles para otra cosa que no fuera aguantar su peso cuando las piernas le fallaban. Por el momento, pareció ignorarla. Probablemente, esperaba que ella terminaría por entender y se marcharía…

—

Zuko se perdió en sus pensamientos, viejas y amargas memorias lo invadían. La compasión era peligrosa: la corte había sido un juego mortal. Todo se trataba de estar del lado correcto en el momento correcto, deslizarse como una serpiente para obtener lo que querías. Era necesario desarrollar un buen instinto para saber en quién podías confiar… o a veces, simplemente tener suerte. Alguien podía ser tu amigo y al día siguiente, apuñalarte por la espalda. Y al final, sólo se podía confiar en uno mismo. ¿Acaso Azula no le había probado eso? Ni siquiera se podía confiar en la familia. Pero Zuko confiaba en su tío… ¿verdad? Su tío era diferente.

—Oye… oye tú…

Se sobresaltó violentamente cuando algo tocó su cara.

—¡No me toques! ¡Déjame sólo! — dijo jadeando. El dolor era evidente en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que te fuiste por un momento.

—Estoy bien.

—Por supuesto que no. Estás temblando. Mira, puedo curar…

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —escupió Zuko—. No la quiero… no necesito lástima… mucho menos de ti.

—Tú… tú… tú necesitas ayuda. No parece que alguien más por aquí te haya ayudado o lo vaya a hacer, ¿cierto? Veo que ya has estado aquí por un tiempo.

—Sí, ¿y qué? No es como que tú me fueras a dejar ir. Sigo siendo de la Nación del Fuego, el Avatar es mi enemigo.

—A Aang no le importaría hacer amigos de la Nación del Fuego. No quiere que tú seas su enemigo.

—Sí, claro. Vamos a abrazarnos todos juntos y ser amigos… Te odio. Odio al Avatar y no quiero tu ayuda, así que ¡cierra la boca y déjame en paz!

—Tú… bien, prisionero… Puedes seguir pudriéndote aquí, no me importa. Prefiero ayudar a alguien que me dé las gracias en vez de a un… un… ¡argh! —. Furiosa, Katara se fue dando fuertes pisotones y se dirigió hacia donde Toph y Sokka se habían ido.

—

—¿Es en serio, Sokka?— El chico se encogió visiblemente ante el duro tono de Toph. Estaban en un callejón no muy lejos de la plaza del mercado. Sokka miraba fijamente las estructuras de piedra de color escarlata, decidido a no dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente.

—¡Se lo merecía!

—¿Se lo merecía? ¡¿Dices que se lo merecía?! ¿Te diste cuenta de en qué condición estaba? ¡Nadie merece eso!

—Está bien, tal vez ha tenido mejores días… ¿Y cómo crees que la Nación del Fuego trata a sus prisioneros? ¿Cómo crees que habrían tratado a Aang? … Aquí lo mantienen vivo. Ya es suficiente.

—No. Eso no es mantenerlo vivo, lo están matando lenta y dolorosamente. Sólo fingen que lo mantienen vivo. Es cruel.

—¿Sabes, Toph?— dijo Sokka quedamente—, la manera en que mi madre murió también fue cruel. El genocidio de los Nómadas Aire fue cruel. Ellos tampoco merecían un destino así. La vida no es justa, así son las cosas y yo no puedo ser como Aang y pensar que todo el mundo puede ser bueno. Si alguien merece ser castigado, es la Nación del Fuego. Además, nos reconoció… ¿qué me dices de eso, Toph?

—No podemos culparlo por todo lo que la Nación del Fuego ha hecho.

—Pudo haberse negado.

—¡Tal vez no tuvo opción!— explotó Toph.

—Siempre hay opción— intervino una nueva voz. Vieron a Katara acercarse, muy molesta al parecer—. Y acabo de hablar con él. No quiso dejar que lo curara, aunque es evidente que necesita atención médica desesperadamente. Idiota desagradecido—. Katara estaba hirviendo de furia.

Toph ignoró lo que acababa de escuchar, a decir verdad no le sorprendía, así que contestó como si nada hubiera pasado:— Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿cómo puedes juzgarlo así?

—¡No me importa quién sea! No ayudaré a alguien tan arrogante como él—. Katara apretaba sus manos como puños y parecía a punto de llorar.

—Hey, está bien, hermana—. Sokka abrazó a Katara rodeándola con un brazo—. Te entiendo.

Irritada, Toph esperó a que los dos hermanos se calmaran. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

—Aun así, deberíamos salvarlo— dijo con calma.

—¿Qué deberíamos qué? ¿Estás loca? No podemos ir por el mundo salvando a cualquier prisionero se cruce en nuestro camino. Mucho menos si se trata de prisioneros de la Nación del Fuego—. La voz de Sokka se elevó hacia el final de la frase.

—Si no lo hacemos, morirá— Toph casi escupió las palabras, pero Sokka siguió replicando sin piedad.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero la gente muere todos los días. Especialmente, por culpa de la Nación del Fuego. Además, todos maestros fuego que hemos encontrado son leales al Señor del Fuego. ¿Qué te imaginas que pasaría?

Transcurrió un minuto en silencio hasta que Toph volvió a hablar: —Es buena persona. Hablé con él. Creo que han habido muchos malos entendidos.

—Toph, amenazó con descubrirnos. No está de nuestro lado y no puedes esperar que simplemente cambie de bando— gruñó Sokka, cansado de la obstinación de Toph.

—Aang estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Además, el chico estaría en deuda con nosotros. Tomaría eso en cuenta, el honor es algo muy importante en la Nación del Fuego, ¿no es así?

—Si lo atrapan o si lo ven con nosotros, será considerado un traidor. No puedes esperar que acepte eso. Y no te atrevas a mencionarle esto a Aang, si tuviera la oportunidad, intentaría reformar al mismísimo Señor del Fuego. Ese niño es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—¿No creen que el rencor los está haciendo decir eso? Recuerden que todavía necesitamos que Aang aprenda Fuego control. Si este hombre es un maestro fuego, sería perfecto.

—No, así no es como le conseguiremos un maestro a Aang. Además, Aang todavía no está ni cerca de dominar la Tierra control. Tenemos bastante tiempo para buscarle un maestro de Fuego control.

—Bueno, ya saben… ¡no es fácil encontrar un maestro fuego que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos!

—La respuesta, Toph, ¡es no! Y no va a cambiar. Ahora, no quiero oír nada más sobre este asunto. Volvamos a la posada—. La voz de Sokka era severa y no daba lugar a réplicas. Toph apretó los labios y no dijo nada más, pero estaba claramente furiosa. Unos segundos después, se fue echando chispas.

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros mientras la veían alejarse. Sabían que la niña necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, así que la dejaron ir.

—

Toph, sin embargo, ya estaba haciendo planes. Estaba determinada a no darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pensaba mientras regresaba apresuradamente al mercado. En verdad le urgía hablar con él. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba y qué habilidades tenía. Aunque para ser honestos, ya había decidido que, sin importar su respuesta, lo sacaría de ahí.

El joven seguía colgando de sus muñecas. Los brazos estaban estirados al máximo, las rodillas dobladas y los pies se arrastraban en el sucio suelo. Nadie lo estaba molestando en ese momento. Las personas apenas le dirigían una mirada y seguían con sus asuntos. Toph se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres?— se sorprendió de que él hubiera sido el primero en decir algo. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza. Su voz, aunque enfadada como siempre, se le cortó—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Es eso mucho pedir? — La desesperación que se filtraba en su voz era algo nuevo, o al menos, nunca había sido tan fuerte: era casi una súplica. Eso desconcertó a Toph y le tomó un momento reponerse.

—Dime, ¿eres un maestro fuego?—. Lo escuchó sobresaltarse y levantar la cabeza, para luego volver a dejarla caer en frustración. Con su Tierra control, notó algo raro. Su cabeza se sentí extraña hoy, como si tuviera algo enrollado alrededor de ella, ¿por qué?

—¿Y qué si lo soy?— le espetó, pero ella había esperado el tono grosero. Se había puesto a la defensiva, lo que significaba que era muy probable que tuviera la habilidad.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

—Como si fuera a decirte eso... Déjame solo—. Ella sintió la reacción en su cuerpo, no había mentido pero se estremeció y se sintió su miedo en el aire.

—No tienes uno, ¿verdad?— dijo Toph gentilmente. Escuchó el movimiento de las cadenas cuando el chico se puso de pie. Sus brazos estaban doblados ahora, pero las manos continuaban elevadas por encima de su cabeza. Rabia, un miedo abrumador, frustración y tristeza, todo estaba presente.

—¡¿Estás aquí para atormentarme, Toph?! ¿Has venido a regodearte? ¿A recordarme lo débil que estoy? ¿De verdad es eso lo que estás tratando de hacer? ¿Es eso lo que eres…? Ya he tenido suficiente… más que suficiente…—Su voz expresaba tantas emociones, pero sobre todo, era evidente que el chico estaba agotado. No había sido su intención señalar su situación desesperada, sólo quería saber si había algún otro plan de escape para él. Al parecer, no lo había. Ya lo habría intentado en el pasado, antes de perder tanta ventaja física.

—No quise decir eso—. No obtuvo respuesta y el silencio se estableció entre ellos.

Sintió el polvo que se pegaba a su cuerpo y cómo el viento movía varias las partículas de tierra sueltas. Otra vez, notó que su cara se sentía rara. Sí, estaba segura de que había algo alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Vendaron tu cabeza?— El chico se movió, sorprendido de la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, alguien me amarró un trapo para que no pudiera ver y se fue. Apenas esta mañana. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No me dijiste que eres ciega? 

Toph se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pero al final, decidió explicárselo—. Veo con mi Tierra control. Hay polvo alrededor de nosotros—… y luego, tímidamente, añadió:— Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿o sí?

—Oh—… dijo quedamente, y un momento después, pensativo:— ¿Sabes? Debería estar agradecido. La oscuridad ayuda con mi dolor de cabeza.

Toph se sentía contenta de que finalmente estaban teniendo una conversación en la que ambos mantuvieran su temperamento bajo control—. Apuesto a que no se dieron cuenta de eso— comentó y sintió a Zuko torcer los labios. Fue entonces cuando decidió soltar la bomba.

—Aang necesita un maestro. Un maestro de Fuego control— estableció, pensativa.

El prisionero levantó la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¡Olvídalo!— escupió las palabras, horrorizado ante la idea. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado, y la atmosfera relativamente agradable que habían generado se esfumó en un instante.

—Sólo era un idea—. Toph no pudo evitar sentir que la confianza que había ganado se había roto. En efecto, Zuko había querido creer que aquella niña que lo había visitado en los últimos días, lo había hecho porque de verdad quería hablar con él. De alguna manera, había tenido esa esperanza y llegó a pensar en ella como lo más cercano que tenía a un aliado. Pero todo esto se desvaneció con una limpia estocada.

—Soy leal al Señor del Fuego y por lo tanto, el Avatar es y será mi enemigo.

—¿Incluso cuando el Señor del Fuego no levantará un dedo por sacarte de aquí?—. Zuko rugió a esa pregunta, un sonido salvaje salió de su pecho.

—No hables de cosas que no entiendes.

Toph retrocedió. Esas palabras escondían algo más que rabia. Al decir eso, su voz adquirió un tono mucho más oscuro que antes. Era como si, desesperadamente, quisiera creer que algo que ya había comenzado a resquebrajarse, seguía completo.

Podía sentirlo temblar, pero no sabía qué debería hacer. Ella nunca había sido buena reconfortando gente, así que simplemente se fue. Darle espacio, todo el espacio que podía tener en semejante situación.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió a uno de los puestos que vendía ropa. Mientras tanto, se encargaría de algunas cosas, terminando de diseñar su plan de acción.

En el cielo, se estaba formando una tormenta. Ráfagas de cálido viento azotaban las calles vecinas al mercado, prometiendo lluvia. El aire se volvía cada vez más húmedo y las personas se empezaban a sentir más lentas.

—

Zuko se alegró de que se hubiera ido. Esa última revelación era demasiado. ¿Así que estaban buscando a un posible maestro fuego para el Avatar? … Él, que todavía tenía problemas con lo básico. Él, que había perseguido al Avatar… Aunque seguramente, todavía no sabían que se trataba de él. Pero aun así… resultaba absurdo.

Al mismo tiempo, se sentía solo, abandonado. Toph había sido la única persona aquí que lo había tratado con algo de amabilidad y que había mostrado lo que él había creído ser dedicación incondicional. Bueno, ahora había mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones…

Pero Zuko también pensaba que la maestra tierra se había ido en un extraño punto de la conversación, no como en sus otros encuentros. Así, los pensamientos lo abordaban y se iban, circulando, mientras esperaba a que llegara el final del día.

—

Los escuchó acercarse, eran al menos cinco personas. El trapo todavía estaba firmemente atado, cubriendo sus ojos, así que tenía que confiar en sus otros sentidos. Zuko lamió sus labios resecos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Se le ocurrió que su oído se estaba volviendo mejor, más sensible, al igual que su capacidad para estar consciente de la gente a su alrededor. Sus sentidos se estaban volviendo hipersensibles.

—Oye, chico del fuego, levántate. Deja de holgazanear—. Inmediatamente, Zuko sintió la chispa: en medio del grupo se había encendido una flama–. Dije que te levantes. Levanta tus pies del suelo, o te obligaremos a hacerlo.

Zuko se puso de pie, no para obedecer la orden, sino para demostrarles que aún tenía fuerzas, que todavía podía pelear… Alguien lo tomó de la barbilla y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Pienso que deberíamos dejarlo ver esto, no creen?

Se oyeron varios sonidos afirmativos y alguien arrancó la venda. Se encontró forzado a mirar directamente (y más cerca de lo que le gustaría), a las llamas de una antorcha. Sus piernas y su cabeza se movieron por sí solas, retrocediendo y tratando de apartarse de la flama. Por un instante, las memorias se mezclaron con la realidad.

—Ah sí, caliente, ¿no es así? Ahora mira lo que la Nación del Fuego ha hecho—. La antorcha fue retirada y el joven que estaba enfrente de Zuko levantó el brazo. La mano estaba claramente tullida. La horrible cicatriz de una quemadura había jalado y arrugado tanto la piel que los dedos ya no podían estirarse de manera natural. El joven levantó la manga de su camisa. La cicatriz continuaba hasta el codo.

—Y tú pagarás por esto. Quiero ver el dolor y el miedo en tu rostro cuando tu propio elemento sea usado en contra tuya y no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo— dijo riendo. Volvieron a acercarle la antorcha a la cara, las llamas reflejándosele en los ojos. Pero el hombre no estaba mirando y Zuko tampoco le estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en el fuego, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Él podía hacerlo, podía extinguirlo antes de que lo quemara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la flama. Había gritos y ruido alrededor de él, pero no los estaba escuchando. La antorcha fue movida hacia sus pantalones harapientos.

Los hombres empezaron a reír cuando el fuego tocó la tela, pero Zuko permaneció inmóvil. Puso toda su concentración en la flama, tratando de apagarla y hacerla desaparecer rápidamente, como había hecho incontables veces. Pero alguien lo agarró de la oreja y rompió su concentración.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mira!

Lo jaló del cabello y movió su cabeza. Gritó de dolor cuando sus muñecas se sacudieron.

—¿Puedes ver cómo las llamas suben? ¿Sientes el terror de que pronto tocará tu piel?

Zuko tomó aire, su corazón se estaba acelerando. Podía sentir el calor y desesperadamente dio varios pisotones. Las llamas sólo centellearon y siguieron subiendo.

—… el olor a carne y cabello quemados… hasta sentir náuseas. Imagina, estar atrapado, el humo llenando tus pulmones… sin aire para respirar. Así es como se sintió. Estuve a punto de desmayarme, ¿me oyes?

Las flamas vacilaban. Los intentos de Zuko eran evidentes, pero ninguno parecía ser suficiente. Movió nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos, podía sentir el pánico que crecía dentro de él. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. La mano en su cabello se había ido. Conteniendo la respiración, lo intentó de nuevo. Su incapacidad para moverse y el débil estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, dificultaban el trabajo. Simplemente no quería funcionar. El fuego ya no lo obedecía, desde hace un tiempo que no lo hacía. Las llamas parpadearon otra vez. El calor ya dolía en su piel. Las llamas casi lamían sus rodillas. Comenzó a temblar y dejó de escuchar lo que se decía a su alrededor entre risas y burlas.

Quería vivir, no quemarse. Pero no suplicaría, no otra vez. Estaba harto de eso. Había fallado, el fuego consumiría su carne, lo destrozaría. No era capaz de apagarlo. No se movió. No gritó ni se resistió, sólo pensó en ese fuerte deseo, no, en esa necesidad de vivir. Se resignó a su destino y una sensación de paz lo llenó. Cerró sus ojos y no se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

Entonces, el calor disminuyó. Todavía sentía las flamas: el fuego estaba vivo… más vivo que nunca. Abrió los ojos y miró su pierna. Habían marcas negras en su piel, el hollín que las llamas habían dejado a su paso. La tela estaba arrugada y todavía chamuscándose un poco, los harapos caían hechos ceniza. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el fuego mismo. Se había vuelto oscuro, las flamas oscilaban entre rojo y naranja intenso, pero no había nada del amarillo al que estaba acostumbrado. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba tocando su piel, pero no lo quemaba.

Cerró sus ojos y lentamente, exhaló. Cuando volvió a mirar, notó que el fuego había parado de expandirse. Las llamas sólo parpadeaban en su lugar. Poco a poco, volvió a ser consciente de los sonidos a sus alrededor. Gritos y burlas. Levantó la cabeza, buscó los ojos de su torturador y los capturó en su propia mirada encendida.

—Apágalo—. El joven se quedó congelado ante las palabras del príncipe. Zuko había hablado con una calma extraña. No fría, sino una calma de alguna manera, ardiente. El joven tullido hizo un mueca y miró directamente a la cara del prisionero. Zuko vio la antorcha caer al suelo. En una especie de trance, el joven tomó el cubo de agua y con un limpio movimiento, Zuko quedó empapado. El fuego se extinguió entre siseos. Las rodillas de Zuko se vencieron y otro espasmo de dolor recorrió sus brazos. Sintió que el joven se acercaba. Casi gentilmente, dos manos lo tomaron de la barbilla y lo obligaron a voltear hacia arriba. Sintió la textura de la mano herida, la extraña posición en que estaba; se movió hacia la cicatriz del ojo, el pulgar casi acariciando. El chico comenzó a temblar… de pronto, la cabeza de Zuko fue violentamente empujada hacia abajo.

El joven tullido se alejó, conmocionado y negando con la cabeza. Se quedó parado un momento y después dio media vuelta y se fue. Los demás lo siguieron, llamando a un nombre.

Zuko se quedó solo y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

—

—¡Estaré fuera esta noche! Los veré mañana en el granero de Appa, ¿de acuerdo? —. Rápidamente, Toph se escabulló fuera de la posada. Era media tarde y todavía tenía ciertos asuntos de los que deseaba hacerse cargo.

Había más viento que antes y el aire estaba indudablemente húmedo. Toph se dirigió al lugar donde había escondido su mochila con todas las cosas que compró esa tarde. Si no quería que se mojaran, tenía que llevar todo eso con Appa. Sí, las pondría debajo de su cola o algo así. Cuando regresó a la plaza del mercado, las gotas de lluvia ya habían empezado a caer.

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba de pie. Tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y la boca muy abierta, tratando de ingerir tanto líquido como pudiera. La lluvia todavía estaba tibia, pero sabía que la verdadera tormenta aún no había empezado. La lluvia se pondría más fría y el viento también bajaría de temperatura. Y él se quedaría ahí, esperando que la gélida ducha terminara, incapaz de usar el agua apropiadamente. Se congelaría.

Ya podía sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, lavando más de una semana de sudor y suciedad. Por lo menos, ese idea le agradaba.

Escuchó pasos sobre los charcos detrás de él. No se movió hasta que la persona se detuvo y lo llamó.

—¡Hola, Chispitas! — Zuko levantó la cabeza.

—Tú…— dijo llanamente. Toph se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el sucio suelo que había frente a él. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con el Avatar.

—Yo no soy el Avatar— dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con un poco de tierra. Zuko la miró por un momento.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, sólo cierra la boca y déjame… ¡Y no vengas a quejarte mañana si te enfermas!

Zuko miró al suelo y Toph rio.

—Nos iremos mañana temprano—. Zuko vio que Toph estaba sonriendo hacia la nada. No estaba muy seguro de porqué le había contado eso. No sabía qué contestar, así que no dijo nada y esperó en silencio.

Gradualmente, la lluvia se volvió más fría. Los primeros relámpagos ya surcaban el cielo y a veces Toph se encogía ante el estruendo. Estaban solos en la Plaza del mercado, y el clima le daba al lugar un aire siniestro. Zuko ya había comenzado a temblar. Vio que Toph había hecho un muro de roca para protegerse a sí misma del viento y la lluvia, pero eso no evitaba que las ropas de la niña se pegaran a su cuerpo, al igual que los pantalones de Zuko se pegaban al suyo de forma incómoda. Zuko se dejó caer, ya no le importaba mantenerse parado correctamente. Sería mejor que intentara relajarse y dormir un poco.

Otra hora pasó y ambos seguían ahí, esperando. El cielo cielo ahora estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado ocasionalmente por los relámpagos. Toph había respetado el deseo del prisionero y no había dicho otra palabra, sólo continuaba jugando con la tierra. Zuko se concentró en su respiración, tratando de calentarse un poco con su fuego control, sin éxito. Tenía la boca abierta hacia el cielo para tratar de atrapar el precioso líquido, pero también, más secretamente, para evitar el castañeo de sus dientes.

De repente, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Atónito, levantó la cabeza y miró a Toph. No había sentido que la estructura se moviera y sin embargo, ahora estaba casi sentado sobre sus espinillas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba a la niña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Dándote un respiro, ayudándote a descansar en el suelo—. El ritmo al que la estructura estaba bajando aumentó. Pronto, el joven estuvo completamente arrodillado—. Será mejor que muevas tus manos de ahí, sino, no querrás que queden atrapadas en la roca.

Zuko sólo dejó caer su cabeza, pero después de un momento, se echó hacia atrás. Estiró las espalda y cuando sus hombros rotaron hacia abajo, mantuvo los dientes apretados para evitar gemir de dolor. Finalmente, se acostó en el suelo, doblado sobre sí mismo y con los brazos cerca del cuerpo. No le importaba yacer en un charco de agua y lodo. No le importaba la lluvia helada ni el duro suelo debajo de él, sólo estaba contento de poder acostarse por un momento. Pronto, el cansancio lo venció y Zuko se quedó dormido.

Toph observó al joven colapsar frente de ella, claramente exhausto. Cuando llegó al suelo, rápidamente se había hecho un ovillo, tomando profundas respiraciones. Pronto, su respiración se normalizó y ella supo que estaba dormido. Continuó esperando… ¿Cuándo aparecerían esos guardias?

—

—Oye… ¿Chispitas?— Despertó cuando unas cálidas manos lo sacudieron. Gruñó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en el suelo, además de completamente empapado.

—¿Qué…?— Abrió sus ojos y logró ver la débil silueta se Toph.

—¿Vinieron antes? ¿Ya estuvieron aquí?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tus guardias. No han aparecido todavía, pero ya son alrededor de las once, así que dudo que lo hagan… ¿Estuvieron aquí antes de que yo viniera?— Zuko volteó su cabeza hacia ella, dejando salir un suspiro.

—¿No lo entiendes? No vendrán. Está lloviendo, así que tengo agua.

Toph no dijo nada y Zuko volvió a darse la vuelta, con toda la intención de continuar durmiendo. Ignoró a Toph cuando ella se movió, pero entonces, sintió que algo tiraba de sus muñecas. Gentilmente, sus brazos fueron girados y escuchó ruidos metálicos cerca de sus manos. Silbó de dolor cuando sus muñecas experimentaron una ligera sacudida. Escuchó un chasquido y sintió que el metal cedía. Delicadamente, Toph guio la mano hacia el cuerpo del joven y se la puso sobre el vientre.

Zuko la sintió proceder de manera similar en la otra mano. Toph caminó a su alrededor mientras él se acostaba totalmente sobre su espalda, respirando fuertemente. El chico no tenía la energía ni el corazón para protestar. Así que estaban suficientemente desesperados como para hacer que un prisionero le enseñara Fuego control al Avatar… Ahora mostraban sus verdaderas cartas. Zuko no pudo menos que resoplar.

Toph lo miró—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?—. Zuko giró su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola duramente, aunque sabía que ella no lo podía ver

—Sigo siendo enemigo suyo.

—Lo sé—. Movió los grilletes de sus tobillos, haciéndolo sisear y morder sus labios. Un grillete calló, sólo faltaba uno más—. Estarás en deuda con nosotros. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Zuko dejó caer su cabeza y refunfuñó: —Sí.

—No espero que cambies de bando ni que hagas algo en contra de tu nación… Pero no nos hagas la vida difícil mientras viajamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Zuko gruñó.

Ella tomó el grillete que faltaba y lo abrió. Sin embargo, el chico no se movió, sólo se quedó ahí, respirando, mirando fijamente a la nada. Toph soltó las cadenas y lo sujetó de los hombros—. Vamos, nos tenemos que ir— le urgió. Lentamente, Zuko se incorporó y se empujó para ponerse de pie.

—¿Toph? Gracias.


	4. ¿Un nombre para quién?

_**Advertencia**__: Esta historia es categoría M, pero para no hacer spoiler, pondré la advertencia más claramente al final del capítulo. Si quieren saber para qué es la advertencia y no les importa el spoiler, vayan allá abajo. _

**Capítulo 4: ¿Un nombre para quién?**

Mirando en retrospectiva, la memoria de Zuko era bastante confusa. Sólo podía recordar su escape en fragmentos y no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre uno y otro. Se había caído varias veces, eso sí lo recordaba, y también que Toph lo había ayudado a estabilizarse soportando su peso, pero era pelear una batalla perdida contra su propio cuerpo, tambalearse y caer, una y otra vez. Largos días con las manos encadenadas sobre la cabeza habían hecho mella en su sentido del equilibrio y en la fuerza de sus músculos. Su cautiverio sólo había llegado a su fin hasta que Toph, cansada de verlo así, lo había obligado a aceptar su ayuda.

Mientras pasaban los muros de la ciudad, totalmente a oscuras, tuvo miedo. Se había sentido sofocado, y cuando salieron, Toph no le permitió descansar ni un instante y se dedicó a guiarlo recto en una dirección. La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre ellos, lavando parte de la suciedad que se había acumulado sobre su piel. Su cabello escurría abundante agua y sus pantalones se pegaban a su cuerpo de una manera muy incómoda.

Estaba consciente de que durante su escape, no había corrido ni una sola vez. Simplemente no tenía la energía para eso ni para pensar en lo que el futuro le deparaba. El momento presente ya era bastante problemático, y cuando Toph finalmente le anunció que habían llegado a su destino, el joven se colapsó frente a la enorme cara de Appa, sin siquiera advertir la presencia del animal. Sin embargo, cuando el bisonte gruñó y comenzó a lamerlo, Zuko inmediatamente sintió el inesperado toque e intentó huir

—Appa, déjalo en paz… Chispitas, sugiero que te cambies ahora, antes de que te quedes dormido. Aquí tengo ropa limpia para ti.

Zuko levantó la mirada cansada. Entre la densa niebla de confusión que era su mente, creyó distinguir un sentimiento de sorpresa.

—No miraré, no te preocupes.

—¿Eh?

—

Toph se sentó debajo del refugio de tierra que había hecho crecer del suelo. Miró que Appa, de manera protectora, había colocado al joven dormido entre sus patas para mantenerlo a salvo y caliente. Suspirando, Toph se relajó y antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormida.

La noche estuvo llena de las toses de Zuko. Su sueño parecía intranquilo y el ruido despertó a Toph en más de una ocasión, pero como no se le ocurría ninguna forma en que pudiera ayudar, sólo trató de ignorarlo. El chico, en un estado afiebrado, se arrastró lánguidamente para alejarse del calor sofocante de Appa, pero el bisonte no se lo permitió. No lo dejaría regresar a las heladas temperaturas del viento y la lluvia.

La niña dudaba seriamente que el sueño del joven hubiera sido agradable. Había sentido los terrores nocturnos y los golpes del pánico en varias ocasiones. Sólo al amanecer se calmó, permitiendo a Toph caer en un sueño ligero.

—

Zuko sintió el sol elevándose en el horizonte. Todavía se sentía cansado, pero no quería volver a dormir. Descargas de dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Simplemente se dedicó a observar el amanecer y a la chica dormida debajo de una especie de refugio de roca. Era la compañera del Avatar, Toph. ¿Acaso tendría ella la menor idea de a quién había rescatado? Lo dudaba mucho, pero cansado como estaba, sus pensamientos resultaban confusos y aletargados. Pensó en los otros encuentros que había tenido con el grupo del Avatar… No, definitivamente no quería otra confrontación, mucho menos en esa débil condición. En ese momento, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas.

—Los otros se acercan… ¡Vienen corriendo!

Zuko miró a Toph, que había adquirido una postura recta y atenta. Entre gemidos, se empujó del suelo hasta lograr sentarse, recargado en las patas de Appa. Frunciendo el ceño, trató de ver lo que Toph había dicho.

No los escuchó hasta después de haber transcurrido por lo menos un minuto. Pronto, pudo distinguirlos con sus ojos.

—Aang está un poco más… sí, ahí—. La voz de la maestra agua alcanzó sus oídos y acto seguido, un desaliñado Aang aterrizó frente a Appa.

Zuko sintió su cuerpo tensarse. El Maestro Aire se había volteado hacia el bisonte y ahora lo estaba saludando alegremente. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado sin que hubiera visto al Avatar? La última vez, había sido durante los desastrosos eventos en el Polo Norte. Parecía como si eso hubiera ocurrido en otra vida. Zuko sentía los escalofríos dispersándose sobre su piel y su corazón se aceleró. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no entendía su propia reacción o porqué sentía la necesidad de esconderse. Tal vez, era la impotencia que tanto lo había acompañado últimamente lo que lo llevaba a reaccionar de esta manera. No podría decir cuántas veces en las recientes semanas había deseado desaparecer, no ser visto. Y lo cierto es que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que su enemigo lo viera así de debilitado. ¡¿Acaso nunca era suficiente?! Es que no sólo eran las últimas semanas, cuando había sido públicamente exhibido en la Plaza del Mercado. No, no era sólo eso, sino toda su vida. Estaba el desprecio que su padre mostraba abiertamente hacia él, o la corte, que nunca había llegado a entender del todo bien. Y especialmente, cuando estaba ahí, esperando al viejo general para el Agni Kai, sólo para darse cuenta de que no sería él a quien tendría que enfrentar.

Después de eso, las cosas sólo se habían puesto peor. Era consciente que algunas de las personas a bordo de su barco nunca lo habían respetado de verdad, pero por lo menos hacían un esfuerzo para disimularlo. Incluso cuando fue evidentemente rechazado por sus propios hombres en el barco de Zhao, había mantenido la cabeza alta entre sus enemigos. Pero ahora le resultaba imposible. Las últimas semanas habían sido horribles. Sus captores habían drenado su energía lentamente hasta dejarlo exhausto, habían lastimado su cuerpo de manera sistemática y lo habían usado para liberar sus frustraciones. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan indefenso, tan incapaz de cambiar nada.

—… Atrapados, apenas logramos escapar. Es una suerte que Aang sea un Maestro Aire—. Desde lejos, Zuko percibió la voz de Sokka, pero no prestó atención al significado de sus palabras—…Ah sí, hola Appa. Sí, también te extrañamos, ¿tuviste unas buenas vacacio…?

¡¿Tú?!— El tono acusador hizo que Zuko se encogiera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Toph, por favor dime que no lo hiciste!

El Maestro Fuego se agarró la cabeza con las manos, el alto volumen de Sokka molestaba en sus oídos. Por lo menos se alegraba de que la ropa que Toph le había proporcionado incluía una capucha.

—¿Sokka? ¿A qué te refieres…? Oh— dijo Aang, y Zuko sintió una ligera brisa cuando el Avatar aterrizó junto a él.

—¡Oigan chicos, debemos irnos!— dijo Toph sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Aang se acercó más y se dio cuenta del mal estado en que se encontraba la persona a los pies de Appa. Estaba sosteniendo sus cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por una capucha que también escondía su cara. Aang alcanzó a ver las muñecas que la ropa dejaba descubiertas: eran una verdadera colección de llagas sangrientas. Atento como era, Aang alargó una mano para confortar al herido.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?— Zuko hizo una mueca y levantó la mirada. Lo primero que notó fueron las flechas azules; recordó haberlas visto brillar en el pasado y sus memorias se mezclaron. Entonces sintió algo tocar su brazo y reaccionó. Tomó el brazo que había hecho contacto con el suyo y con sorprendente fuerza, lo empujó lejos. Ahora estaba jadeando.

—¡Aléjate… de mí… Avatar!— dijo, imprimiendo en la última palabra tanto veneno como le permitía su inflamada garganta—. Aléjate—. Zuko sintió su cuerpo temblar y evitó la mirada de Aang.

—Gente, en serio nos tenemos que mover ya. Piel ligeros, yo me haré cargo de Chispitas, sólo asegúrate de que Appa esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?—. Toph agarró a Aang y lo hizo dirigirse hacia la silla de montar. Zuko, mientras tanto, había vuelto a encogerse sobre sí mismo y trataba de calmarse. Ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para eso y también porque la ropa cómoda y seca mantenía su mente como atontada. No sintió a Katara acercarse y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz demasiado cerca.

—Eres tú de ayer, ¿no es así? ¿Le agradeciste a Toph por la ropa?

Irritado, Zuko gruñó, pero se obligó a contestar: —Lo hice, campesina.

—Oh… bien— dijo Katara sorprendida. No había esperado esa respuesta y la última palabra despertaba memorias desagradables. De verdad, ¿Es que toda la gente de la Nación del Fuego era así? Mientras pensaba eso, Aang les pidió a todos que se hicieran a un lado porque se iba a colocarle la silla a Appa usando su Aire Control.

Renuentemente, Zuko se arrastró lejos de las patas de Appa y no sin cierta dificultad, se puso en pie. Katara no le quitaba la vista de encima y vio el color que tenía la piel de sus manos: era un rojo intenso producto de las quemaduras solares. Supuso que días de estar parado bajo el calor abrasador del sol, sin una sombra para refugiarse, le harían eso a la piel.

El chico parecía estar observando cómo la silla era acomodada sobre la espalda de Appa. Estaba parado de espaldas a Katara, temblando ante el viento. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente la noche anterior y el joven no tenía un aspecto saludable, en lo absoluto. A Katara se le ocurrió que tan pronto como estuvieran en el aire, haría algo para mejorar eso. De todas formas, no era como que tuviera gran cosa que hacer mientras volaban y además, si su salud mejoraba, tal vez no sería tanto un estorbo durante el tiempo que viajaran juntos. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de volver a ver la actitud que él había mostrado en el mercado. Se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Sokka y a Toph a terminar de empacar las provisiones.

Cuando terminaron, Aang los hizo volar hasta la silla de Appa: estaban listos para partir. Con su Tierra Control, Toph ayudó al extraño a subir y lo condujo a un lugar libre dentro de la silla. Katara, que ya estaba sentada, lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor cuando se sentó y recargó su espalda contra la silla, y otra vez cuando se movió para acomodarse. No había vuelto a hablar, pero cuando Appa despegó, después del usual "yip-yip", el chico se tensó claramente.

—Hey, Chispitas, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Toph amablemente, inclinándose hacia él.

Katara sólo alcanzó a escucharlo murmurar algo así como "déjame sólo." En efecto, Toph decidió dejarlo en paz y entabló una conversación con Sokka, pero Katara siguió observándolo por varios minutos más. Su cabeza parecía colgarle del cuello y mantenía la mirada baja; todavía tenía puesta la capucha, pero logró distinguir parte de su cara. La piel también estaba quemada por el sol, pero no lucía tan mal como las manos. Su rostro mostraba moretones de distintos colores, algunos de los cuales estaban hinchados y desfiguraban sus rasgos. Los ojos de Katara bajaron y observaron la ropa nueva. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la tela era un lino muy resistente. Era un kimono simple de manga larga y color beige; los pantalones eran de un tono marrón más oscuro. Encima de eso, tenía una prenda sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, atada a su cuerpo por un cinturón de tela, dejando el kimono descubierto hacia el medio. Ésta última prenda era de la que se desprendía la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

—¡Es de mala educación mirar así a la gente!— le espetó y Katara se sobresaltó. La escuálida figura que había estado observando no se había movido. Tampoco había vuelto su cabeza hacia ella para hablarle, pero su desgastada voz había sonado ponzoñosa.

—Tú tampoco eres muy educado— replicó Katara.

—¿Y qué? Yo no pedí que me rescataran.

—¿Acaso no quieres vivir? Tienes suerte de que Toph lo haya hecho. ¡Pero tu actitud es insoportable!

Sólo después de un momento respondió la pregunta—. No estoy muy seguro de eso—. Se movió hacia el piso y se recostó completamente, haciéndose un ovillo.

Aang la llamó y Katara se dirigió hacia la cabeza de Appa.

—

Zuko se alegraba de que Aang hubiera distraído a Katara. No quería volver a ser observado con semejante escrutinio. Estaba muy cansado y todo su cuerpo dolía. Hasta respirar era doloroso: sentía la garganta en carne viva y estaba seguro de que tenía varias costillas magulladas. Además, y aunque Toph le había dado ropa y una mata, se estaba congelando. La ropa irritaba sus heridas y quemaduras. Dolía, sí, pero últimamente, cuando sus extremidades no estaban dormidas debido a las posiciones incómodas en que lo ataban, había sentido dolor en todo su cuerpo, así que no le importaba mucho. ¿Alguna vez volvería a sentirse vivo sin experimentar dolor? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desmayarse y quedarse inconsciente? Dormir en un gran olvido, sin sueños, eso sonaba como la más pura felicidad. Se sentía enfermo y odiaba la sensación que había tenido en su estómago cuando Appa saltó del suelo. Las últimas semanas ya eran suficiente para hacerlo vomitar por toda una vida.

Otro giro en el aire lo hizo gemir miserablemente.

—Chispitas, ¿Quieres agua?

Agua. Sin duda, eso era una idea maravillosa.

—

Cuidadosamente, Katara llegó hasta la cabeza de Appa y se sentó junto a Aang. Se daba cuenta de que algo lo tenía muy preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Le tomó unos segundos organizar sus pensamientos y ponerlos en palabras—. Tiene miedo de mí… ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, Katara? 

La chica tomó su mano con un gesto tranquilizador—. Mmm… No creo que yo pueda decirte algo más de lo que tú ya sabes. Pero todo estará bien. No hay mucho que puedas hacer, excepto esperar y probarle que está equivocado. Eres tan amable y gentil que eventualmente se dará cuenta.

—Lo peor no entiendo por qué. Dime, ¿Qué le pasó para que se volviera de esta manera?

Katara suspiró—. Él… bueno, yo sólo lo vi una vez, no sabía que Toph de verdad lo iba a rescatar. Estaba encadenado públicamente en la Plaza del Mercado.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? ¿Y por qué no planearon rescatarlo juntos?

Katara estaba desconcertada ante la actitud que Aang mostraba hacia la Nación del Fuego. Después de todo, ellos asesinaron a su pueblo y aun así, el niño había estado listo para salvarlo. Se sintió perdida y tuvo que escarbar en su cabeza antes de contestar: —No. Sokka y yo pensamos que no sería buena idea tener al enemigo entre nosotros.

—¡Pero está herido! ¿Cómo pudieron?

—Aang, no podemos ir rescatando cachorritos en cada esquina. ¿Qué pasaría si Azula nos encuentra otra vez? ¿Qué crees que haría un Maestro Fuego haría? Probablemente hasta la ayudaría a capturarte. No creo que sea seguro.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible! Quiero decir, míralo. Yo apenas he echado un vistazo a su cara y a sus muñecas, y te aseguro que se encuentra en un muy mal estado. Además, siempre podemos dejarlo en algún lado, bajo el cuidado de alguien.

—¿Y que se repita lo que le acaba de pasar? ¿Quién lo cuidaría? O más simple todavía, ¿quién no le haría daño a pesar de su nacionalidad?— Aang la miró con una media sonrisa asomándose en una esquina de su boca.

—Puedo fácilmente pensar en alguien: ¡Iroh!

—Como si lo fuéramos a vovler a ver en los próximos días. Y aunque así fuera, él también está huyendo, y no sólo de Azula, él también es un fugitivo, al igual que este chico. Y Iroh todavía está buscando a Zuko.

—A Iroh le importaría—. Katara sólo negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido discutir. Aang no lo entendería y de cualquier manera, Toph ya lo había rescatado, así que el joven estaba a salvo por el momento.

Entendía la postura de Aang, por supuesto, pero seguía convencida de que había actuado de la manera correcta. Llevar consigo a un prisionero sólo traería complicaciones, algo que ellos no podían permitirse. Pero no tenía sentido discutir eso con un pacifista, así que se guardó su réplica y se limitó a mirar el paisaje que se dibujaba debajo de ellos.

—

Con apenas un suave toque, el chico despertó violentamente. Sorprendida, retrocedió un poco. El joven se sentó, todavía sostenido por sus brazos.

—¿Qué?— Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la cara llena de cardenales y quemaduras. Eso, sumado a la capucha que mantenía su rostro entre sombras, hizo que le costara bastante distinguir el color dorado de sus ojos. Aprovechó el momento para observar su cara detenidamente, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo distorsionadas que estaban sus facciones debido a su maltratada condición. Trató de imaginar cómo se vería realmente. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y varios moretones lucían hinchados; aunque la lluvia había lavado una buena parte de la mugre, su cara todavía se veía sucia. El joven se movió impaciente.

—¡No me toques!— Katara se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a acostarse.

—Espera—. Volvió a empujarse para incorporarse, frunciendo el ceño… Espera, ¿le falta una ceja?

—¡Aléjate!

—Soy sanadora, no tienes nada que temer.

Molesto, el chico resopló—. Tú eres una Maestra agua, somos enemigos.

Katar no había esperado tanta agresividad de su parte. Rápidamente, intentó pensar en qué decir para convencerlo antes de que volviera a retraerse en sí mismo—. Bien. Eres nuestro prisionero, exijo que me dejes echarle un vistazo a tu estado de salud.

Su ojos se ensombrecieron aún más—. ¡¿Tú exijes…?!— Su voz sonaba vacía, pero su mirada era afilada y desconfiada—. ¡Me niego!— Esta vez, sus palabras fueron más fuertes y expresivas. Se dio la vuelta pero no volvió a tumbarse. La chica sospechaba que como sabía que no podía ganar, se mantenía en guardia. Cuando se estiró un poco para ver por encima del borde de la silla, su cara mostró una expresión de dolor. Era más que evidente por la manera en que se movía. Jaló su manta más cerca de él, cubriendo sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando el hermano de Katara vino al rescate.

—¡Maestro fuego! ¿Conoces a Azula, verdad?—. Su reacción ante "Maestro fuego" fue nada comparada con la que tuvo cuando escuchó ese nombre. Se encogió y abrió mucho los ojos—. Una cosa que aprendí ella es que se alimenta de la debilidad de otros. Ahora dime, ¿cómo crees que te trataría si cayeras en sus manos?

Zuko sintió un escalofrío ante la idea. El último encuentro con con su hermana todavía estaba vívidamente grabado en su memoria. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería Sokka: él estaba en su punto más débil, mientras que…

—Y no se te vaya a ocurrir atrasarnos para facilitar la captura del Avatar— dijo Sokka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Y si durante un ataque te quedas atrás, ni creas que dejaré que Aang o Toph te salven. Así que haznos a todos un favor y deja que mi hermana haga su trabajo.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Zuko, mientras su mente todavía terminaba de entender todo lo que querían decir. Tenía sentido, pero todo su ser se resistía y se negaba a pensar en eso. No quería que lo tocaran, ni ellos ni nadie. No confiaba en ellos. Aun así y por mucho que eso lo molestara, sabía que Sokka tenía razón, más de la que a Zuko le gustaría admitir.

—¿Desde cuándo te haces llamar sanadora?

—Fui adecuadamente entrenada en el arte de la curación con Agua Control en el Polo Norte— contestó, no sin un dejo de fastidio en su voz. Pese a sus palabras, Zuko volvió a replicar.

—No quiero ser tu sujeto de experimentación—. No podía menos que resistirse contra la propuesta. Su cuerpo mostraba evidencia cosas que deseaba enterrar y olvidar para siempre, pero sabía que eso no sería posible. No creía ser capaz de dejar atrás la vergüenza. Y aunque su cuerpo sanara sin cicatrices, cosa que dudaba mucho, lo sucedido lo perseguiría por las noches, estaba seguro. Sería igual que después del Agni Kai.

Pero tampoco podía permitirse caer en manos de Azula y comprendía que, dadas sus presentes opciones, le resultaría casi imposible llevar al Avatar a casa y redimirse ante su padre. Aunque lo intentara, no llegaría muy lejos y para empezar, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿todavía habría posibilidad de redención para él? Ir a casa, ¿era todavía una opción?

Despreciado por su padre, cazado por su hermana, repudiado por la Nación del Fuego debido a su estatus de desterrado y traidor; además, rechazado por el resto del mundo a causa de su origen como Maestro Fuego. Por lo menos, el grupo del Avatar no lo había tratado con crueldad, a diferencia de todos los demás, pero suponía que era por su extraordinaria ingenuidad. Después de todo, sólo eran niños… De verdad, en ese momento, la única compañía que deseaba era la de su tío.

—… ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a ti?— Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se lo habían llevado muy lejos, volviéndolo ajeno a la conversación que se desarrolló a su alrededor—. Mira, sé lo que estoy haciendo. No haré nada que no esté completamente segura que funcionará. Te lo prometo.

—Bien— dijo escupiendo la palabra. Lo mejor sería rendirse esta vez, le convendría más que pelear una batalla que no podía ganar. Aun así, no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera: su confianza ya había sido rota demasiadas veces—. Pero te lo advierto, si me haces daño, me vengaré algún día.

—Creo que por ahora, puedo vivir con eso. Muy bien, quítate la camisa por favor. Esto funciona mejor si hay contacto directo con la piel—. Esto no agradó en lo más mínimo al joven, pero finalmente se resignó. De cualquier manera, no era como que los demás no hubieran visto antes el desastre que la tela escondía, a excepción del Avatar. Lo cierto es que había aprendido a apreciar la ropa, no sólo por la protección que proporcionaba ante el frío, sino también porque mantenía a raya las miradas curiosas. Cuánto habría preferido mantener todas las prendas en su sitio, escondiendo la evidencia de su débil estado.

Sabía que no sería capaz de ocultar el dolor, pero no por eso dejó de intentarlo cuando se quitó la camisa. Los otros ya habían visto sus costillas sobresalientes y las heridas que las quemaduras y los azotes habían producido. Nadie dijo nada, pero Zuko estaba seguro de que lo observaban. No volvió la cara hacia ellos porque temía que vieran la cicatriz de su ojo y lo reconocieran.

—El agua comenzará a fluir en un momento. Sólo te tocaré y dejaré que el agua actúe como una extensión mía para identificar todas las heridas antes de comenzar a curarlas, ¿de acuerdo?

Zuko asintió sombríamente.

Katara tomó el agua del cuenco que tenía y ésta resplandeció sobre sus manos. Las colocó sobre el pecho del chico y Zuko sintió, literalmente, cómo el agua entraba en él. Su respiración se aceleró, se sentía extraño y no lograba decidir si era algo invasivo o no, pero independientemente de eso, definitivamente no le gustaba la sensación. Sintió cómo recorría distintas partes de su cuerpo: comenzó en los brazos y la cabeza, continuó hacia su estómago y piernas. Finalmente, el líquido regresó a las manos de la Maestra Agua, apoyadas sobre su pecho.

—Bueno… Sí que tienes bastantes heridas. Hay dos costillas mallugadas, un severo caso de quemaduras solares y tienes varias marcas de látigo en la espalda. Eso lo puedo arreglar. Ahora, tu ojo…

—Ya conozco mis heridas, no necesito que me las digas. Y mi ojo, eso es una cicatriz vieja. No te metas con eso, no puede curarse— dijo con desdén.

Katara lo ignoró, no había esperado una respuesta—. Supongo que comenzaré con la piel. Date la vuelta por favor, iniciaré en la espalda.

Él obedeció y la sanadora se puso a trabajar—. No podré curar todo en una sola sesión. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Zuko sintió un inmenso alivio cuando el dolor disminuyó, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de ser curado por una Maestra Agua.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No podemos seguir llamándote Maestro Fuego, ¿o sí?

Katara lo sintió reírse amargamente, e inmediatamente, notó la tensión en su cuerpo ante el dolor que ese simple acto le provocó. Ella esperó la respuesta, pero el chico permaneció en silencio y después de un momento, quedó claro que no contestaría. Decidió preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es…?

—¿Qué importa?

—¿Que qué importa? Es tu identidad, es quien tú eres.

—¿Eso piensas? Para ustedes yo seguiría siendo el Maestro Fuego. Nada cambiaría—. Katara se detuvo por un momento, sorprendida de que la cuestionara de esa manera. Volvió a concentrarse en la curación.

—Sería un primer paso para empezar a conocerte…

—¡Y sería el último! No se interesarían más… nadie lo hace— la oración terminó con una innegable tono de tristeza.

—Te das cuenta de que tu actitud no ayuda mucho, ¿verdad?— comentó Sokka desde su lugar con aire de suficiencia. Zuko se tensó y se dio la vuelta, apartándose de Katara.

—¡Déjenme en paz!— Tomó su camisa y antes de que Katara pudiera evitarlo, se la puso. Colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza y la manta sobre sus hombros; se acurrucó y se desentendió de todo lo demás.

—¡Sokka! ¿Era eso necesario?— Katara tiró el agua que había usado con él por la borda y observó el bulto en que se había convertido su nuevo compañero de viaje. La manta subía y bajaba lentamente: su respiración se había calmado. Probablemente había vuelto a quedarse dormido, o por lo menos, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Pensó en sus palabras. ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Cómo podía identificarse a sí mismo sin un nombre? ¿Y porqué dijo que nada cambiaría? Es cierto que ella misma no estaba muy feliz de tenerlo ahí, pero ahora que ese era el caso, lo mejor sería tratar de llevarse bien y conocerse unos a otros. Para lo cual, por cierto, era necesario que tomara un baño tan pronto como se detuvieran: despedía un olor bastante desagradable.

Pero había otro asunto que había atraído su atención. El joven de verdad estaba en muy mal estado. Estaba demasiado flaco y su cuerpo peleaba contra la infección. En realidad, Katara estaba sorprendida de que no ésta no se hubiera extendido a la sangre. Suponía que si ese fuera el caso, no habría durado tanto. Aun así, varias heridas estaban infectadas y arreglar eso era un trabajo largo y tedioso. Y todavía ni siquiera había terminado con su espalda…

Pero había más heridas que sólo las que se veían en la piel. Las costillas magulladas lo podía entender, pero había otra cosa que no lograba explicarse. Había sentido heridas hacia el final de su tracto digestivo. Le preocupaba por que no tenía idea cómo habrían podido suceder… ¿Quizá un problema con su digestión? Lo mejor sería preguntarle. Por otra parte, su voz también le preocupaba. Sin duda alguna, su garganta estaba irritada y debía dolerle bastante. La chica sólo podía esperar que, para cuando recuperara su voz, su actitud también hubiera mejorado.

—

Despertó sobresaltado de un conjunto de recuerdos particularmente horribles. Aquellas escenas se repetían constantemente en sus pesadillas. En ese momento, yacía en el suelo con los músculos muy duros y estaba tratando de calmarse. Seguían volando, podía sentir la brisa penetrando su ropa. Temblando, se acercó más la manta. A juzgar por la posición del sol, debía de haber dormido durante varias horas. Discretamente, observó lo que sucedía a su alrededor: Sokka roncaba en una orilla de la silla, Toph estaba aburrida y jugaba con un pedazo de roca, y Katara tenía una aguja y algo de tela entre las manos, parecía estar cosiendo una prenda.

Lentamente, se movió hasta conseguir sentarse, reprimiendo un quejido cuando apoyó su peso sobre las muñecas. Se asomó por el borde de la silla y vio que el paisaje había cambiado bastante.

—Estás despierto—. Era una afirmación, la chica sólo había comentado lo obvio, así que no se molestó en volverse hacia ella. Aún no se sentía completamente descansado.

—Deberías comer algo. No quisimos despertarte cuando almorzamos—. Ahora sí se volvió para mirarla.

—No tengo hambre—. Y era verdad, aunque se le ocurrió que posiblemente, había llegado a acostumbrarse tanto a la sensación de hambre que ahora le resultaba difícil distinguirla entre todo el dolor de su cuerpo.

—Pero debes comer. Necesitas darle a tu cuerpo algo con lo que pueda trabajar para empezar a sanar—. Se levantó y le puso algo en las manos: un trozo de pan suave. Concienzudamente, le dio una mordida.

—

La siguiente vez que despertó fue porque sintió un pequeño empujón.

—¡Es hora de levantarse, Chispitas!— Toph lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero él seguía somnoliento.

—¡Hey, Maestro Fuego! Podrías ayudarnos a encender la fogata.

Zuko se tensó—: No.

Sokka levantó la vista desde donde estaba haciendo el pozo para el fuego.

—¿Por qué no?—. Zuko lo ignoró y bajó cuidadosamente de Appa. Se paró en el suelo con piernas temblorosas y fue a sentarse a unos metros del inacabado hoyo del fuego, encarando el bosque en vez de a Sokka, quien lo miraba con ojos críticos—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Aunque seas un prisionero, todos debemos de ayudar en este grupo. Tú no serás la excepción, Maestro Fuego, así que ven aquí y pon tu magia a trabajar. Tengo hambre.

Pero no hubo reacción. Sokka se acercó hacia el objeto de su enfado y no se dio cuenta de que Zuko se había tensado. Cuando lo tomó de la muñeca hubo un movimiento violento, pero no le dio importancia y siguió jalando.

Zuko tropezó en el primer paso y se colapsó, hiperventilando en un ataque de pánico. Sus piernas, como paralizadas, no le respondían.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué te pasa?— Lo soltó y se quedó mirando al cuerpo que temblaba fuertemente en el suelo con la respiración agitada. Rápidamente, Toph llegó junto a ellos.

—¡Sokka! ¿Qué le hiciste?— Se arrodilló junto al joven que yacía en el suelo. Colocó una mano consoladora en su espalda, pero al mínimo toque, el joven volvió a retorcerse para alejarse de ella. Toph trató de entender las palabras que susurraba entre bocanadas de aire. Para ese momento, Katara también se había acercado.

—¿Qué está pasando…? Toph, no creo que lo que haces lo esté ayudando a calmarse. Sokka, ve a prender la fogata—. Toph retiró su mano y se limitó a quedarse sentada sin poder ayudar, insegura de qué hacer. Katara se arrodilló junto a ellos y comenzó a hablar en un tono sosegado.

—

Todo era una confusa neblina. Estaba pasando otra vez. Se había retraído a un rincón seguro de su mente. Vagamente, sintió su respiración y después, el suelo debajo de él, pero las memorias de otras cosas que había sentido todavía no se iban. Lentamente, su mente comenzó a notar que empezaban a desaparecer. ¿Había terminado todo? Sólo habían ruidos suaves y ahora se sentía mareado.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba, se volvía más consciente de la realidad. Se concentró en el patrón de los ruidos y en la tierra que había debajo de él. Después de un momento de angustiante duda, recordó que ya no estaba colgando de aquellas cadenas. No, sólo estaba recostado en el piso y nada estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaba calmarse. Agarró la tierra bajo sus manos y se aferró a ella con fuerza, como si fuera su única vía de salvación. Se concentró en la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suelo. Había una voz, ahora se daba cuenta de eso, y le estaba hablando en un tono dulce y gentil. ¿Madre?

Le prometía seguridad, le pedía que volviera, que calmara su respiración. Le decía que se concentrara. Era como una paciente melodía.

—

Katara observó cómo su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco, pero las manos frágiles no soltaban la tierra. Aparte de eso, apenas se movía, pero ella continuó tarareando. Finalmente, se calmó, pero el temblor de su cuerpo no se detenía.

Katara esperó un minuto más, sólo para estar segura, y después dejó de hablar. Esperaba que ahora podría comprender el significado de sus palabras y no sólo escuchar su voz.

—¿Crees que ya te puedes levantar?— Si ella no hubiera estado buscando una reacción, ésta le habría pasado desapercibida. Pasó otro minuto antes de que abriera los ojos, los párpados separándose lentamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Katara vio que el sudor frío había hecho que el polvo se pegara a su cara. Los ojos color ámbar expresaron reconocimiento, pero volvieron a endurecerse sólo un momento después. Su energía se había agotado y se sentó con movimientos cansinos.

—Toph, ¿lo puedes acompañar a que se lave? Abajo en el lago. Yo debo cocinar.

—Seguro. Vamos, Chispitas, hay que ir.

Katara se levantó y buscó algo entre el equipaje; la pobre luz del crepúsculo no iluminaba mucho y dificultaba su tarea. Sokka, por su parte, había logrado encender el fuego, lo que les proporcionó algo más de luz. Katara pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y regresó con Toph, que estaba sosteniendo al joven, todavía algo inestable para mantenerse en pie.

—Aquí tienes un cambio de ropa, después lavaré la que ahora tienes puesta—. Toph tomó las prendas bajo el brazo y guio a Zuko en dirección al lago. Cuando llegaron cerca, pero todavía a una distancia segura del agua, lo dejó ir solo y se sentó.

—Adelante, no es como que pueda verte quitándote la ropa, no te preocupes

—

El largo camino hasta la fuente de agua, había permitido a Zuko pensar en varias cosas. Para empezar, estaba ansioso por quitarse toda la suciedad de encima, aunque al mismo tiempo, sentía que nunca podría volver a sentirse limpio. Y por otra parte, temía remover la máscara de mugre que hasta ahora, había ayudado a mantener su identidad en secreto. Era consciente de que no podría esconderlo por siempre, pero no dejaba de desear que así fuera.

Débilmente, registró que Toph había soltado su brazo y se había dejado caer en la playa.

—Adelante, no es como que pueda verte quitándote la ropa, no te preocupes

Cierto, la niña era ciega. Reprimió un suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse. El agua estaba fría al tacto y su reticencia creció. Comenzó a temblar, pero siguió introduciéndose en el lago.

—Chistpitas, te advierto que debes hacer un buen trabajo, a menos que quieras que Katara te ayude… sólo decía—. Bueno, ahí estaba esa opción, pero definitivamente prefería lavarse la cara él mismo y evitar el riesgo de que ella lo reconociera en semejante momento. Además, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que nadie lo tocara.

Se sumergió totalmente para mojarse el cabello y a pesar de que el agua hacía arder sus heridas, se sentió extrañamente libre. Trabajando con el jabón que Katara le había dado, pronto estableció un ritmo, pero poco a poco, éste se volvió desesperado: nunca estaría limpio.

El jabón le escocía en los ojos y la mugre comenzó a ceder, dejando a la vista la piel enrojecida y el resto de las coloraciones antinaturales. Cuando terminó, sus piernas se estaban entumecidas por el frío. Se acercó a Toph entre tropiezos y ella, que acertadamente se había colocado de espaldas a él, le dio una especie de toalla. Agradecido, el joven la tomó y comenzó a tallarse con fuerza.

—¡Hey! No te vayas a arrancar la piel, llevas como un minuto en el mismo lugar.

Mecánicamente, cambió de sección, esforzándose por no volver a perderse en sus pensamientos. La camisa que le habían dado dejaba sus brazos descubiertos y resultaba muy grande sobre su esquelética figura. Con los pantalones era aún peor, pero se alegró de tener una cuerda para atarlos a sus caderas. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se sentó un momento para recuperarse. Todo el movimiento requerido para bañarse, junto con el ataque de pánico, lo habían dejado agotado, y todavía no quería emprender el regreso. Tomó la ropa que se había quitado y la dobló con cuidado. Después, se quedó observando la pequeña playa y el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Toph le sugirió que a era hora de regresar. No tenía ganas de discutir y simplemente se levantó. La brisa acarició sus tobillos y notó que los pantalones le quedaban demasiado cortos y además, sus pies continuaban desprotegidos. Bueno, por lo menos las últimas semanas que había pasado descalzo en el mercado lo habían ayudado a acostumbrarse a eso. Ya no dolía caminar sobre la grava, pero otra vez, se había acostumbrado tanto al dolor constante que ahora le era difícil notar la molestia.

A medio camino, tuvieron que parar porque sus piernas simplemente se negaban a seguir. Finalmente, llegaron con los demás donde estaba el fuego.

Zuko mantenía la cabeza gacha, consciente de que con la cara limpia, era mucho más fácil reconocer su cicatriz; quería ocultarse por tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Había vuelto a ponerse la prenda de la capucha que, como no había tenido contacto directo con sus heridas, estaba más o menos limpia. Le gustaba la protección que proporcionaba contra ojos extraños.

Al parecer, Sokka y Aang estaban discutiendo algo que no alcanzaba a oír bien, pero de pronto, el tono de Sokka cambió.

—¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Me estoy muriendo por… ¡Hey! ¡Esa ropa es mía!

—Cierra la boca, Sokka. Tuve que dársela porque necesito lavar la suya— dijo Katara irritada.

—Por lo menos pudiste haber preguntado— dijo Sokka con un tono quejumbroso que no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Come y cállate de una vez.

—¡Por fin!

Zuko y Toph se sentaron y Katara les dio un par de cuencos llenos. Ahora que los brazos del chico no estaban escondidos por la ropa, Katara pudo ver la extrema delgadez de su figura. Cuando lo había curado, había estado tan concentrada en su tarea que había cerrado los ojos para sentir mejor el poder del agua y evitar las distracciones visuales, pero ahora podía ver las marcas oscuras que decoraban su cuerpo. Supuso que se trataba de moretones. La escasa luz de la noche no dejaba ver bien el color rojo que las quemaduras y los malos tratos habían producido, pero no ocultaba el aspecto nada saludable que tenía la piel. Las marcas de los grilletes eran claramente visibles: las muñecas estaban casi en carne viva y hasta tenían ampollas… ¿El metal se habría calentado con el sol? Probablemente.

No la miró cuando ella le tendió el cuenco. En realidad, parecía evitar su mirada aún más que antes. El cabello húmedo apenas tocaba sus cejas y la mayor parte de su cara quedaba ensombrecida bajo la capucha, pero la Maestra Agua podía ver que temblaba de frío. Recordó que cuando lo había mandado a bañar, lo había hecho dejar su manta atrás, además de que ahora, sus brazos estaban expuestos a la fresca brisa. Pero bueno, ella no podía ocuparse de todo, ¿cierto? Decidió que le devolvería la sábana para dormir. Apartó la vista de él y se introdujo en la animada plática que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—

Zuko se volteó en contra de ellos, tratando de que el calor del fuego le diera en el espalda y negándose a tratar de influir en él, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera: el instinto sobrepasaría sus miedos. Deseaba sentir, conectar con el fuego, absorberlo para calentarse un poco. Sin embargo, no creía que los demás tomarían a bien semejante acción. Aun así, el fuego lo llamaba y no podía evitar querer contemplarlo, así que cuando la parte frontal de su cuerpo se puso fría de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y observó las flamas. Cuando los otros notaron su movimiento, le dirigieron una mirada, pero él se quedó quieto y no le prestaron más atención.

—

Le tomó un tiempo a Katara darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando. De alguna manera y aunque le parecía un pensamiento tonto, juraría que la madera se estaba quemando más rápido. Lanzó una mirada suspicaz al Maestro Fuego, pero él seguía sentado, completamente inmóvil. Volvió su atención a lo que Aang estaba diciendo en ese momento.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que volviera a observar el fuego. ¿Había adquirido un tono de rojo más oscuro? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al joven de la Nación del Fuego. No estaba muy segura de que él tuviera los ojos abiertos, pero notó que había dejado de temblar. Supuso que eso era bueno. Los ojos de la chica recorrieron su figura y se detuvieron en las muñecas todavía sangrantes. Tendría que curar eso pronto. Lo observó por varios minutos más y decidió que era un buen momento para hacerlo. De todas formas, no le interesaba mucho participar en la conversación que sus amigos estaban sosteniendo. Mientras más rápido mejorara la salud del extraño, mejor para todos.

—Oye, Maestro Fuego…— Zukohizo una mueca y súbitamente, el fuego creció y volvió a encogerse, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado. Katara se acercó, y notó que el joven no tenía la menor intención de levantar su mirada del suelo. Agarró una parte suelta de la tela de sus pantalones, provocando que se tensara visiblemente.

—Pensé que podríamos tener otra sesión de curación… Ahora, antes de irnos a dormir—. Apenas levantando la vista, la miró y se encogió de hombros afirmativamente.

—¿Qué quieres que cure ahora?— Él levantó su brazo. No quería tener que quitarse la camisa otra vez porque, aunque no cubriera sus brazos, era más cálido que no tenerla puesta.

Suavemente, Katara tomó su mano y lo invitó a girarse hacia ella. Abrió el saco donde siempre guardaba agua y comenzó a hacer fluir el líquido. Aunque el joven se tensaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba, comenzó a retirar la infección de sus muñecas. La piel estaba muy irritada y en algunas partes se habían producido ampollas, casi parecía como si lo hubieran marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo. Claramente, eso había sido causado por los grilletes de metal que lo habían obligado a usar. Cruzó su mente que debió haber sido extremadamente doloroso tenerlas puestas, de hecho, probablemente todavía dolía horriblemente cuando algo rozaba sus muñecas. Por lo menos, Katara estaba a punto de cambiar eso. Buscó alguna reacción en su rostro porque sabía que extraer una infección era doloroso, pero el chico había escondido su cara entre las sombras y sólo pudo distinguir los labios apretados en una línea recta.

—Lamento si duele.

No esperaba una respuesta, así que le sorprendió que contestara algo.

—Sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer— dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Ella continuó y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran a lo que había descubierto esa mañana. Los numerosos verdugones en su espalda, las costillas magulladas, los incontables moretones y su voz todavía ronca. No le preguntaría cerca del grupo el resto sobre las heridas dentro de su cuerpo, pero decidió que tan pronto como terminara con las muñecas, echaría un vistazo a su garganta. La primera de ellas ya estaba cerrando y las cicatrices casi no se notaban, en lugar de eso, la piel había quedado rosa y limpia.

—¡Listo! ¿no se siente mejor? Dame la otra por favor.

Le tendió su otra mano y el proceso de curación continuó. Estaba más relajado y su mirada seguía vagamente los movimientos de sus manos. Otra vez había comenzado a temblar. Cuando terminó, soltó su mano y tiró el agua que había usado.

—Déjame ver si hay algo que pueda hacer por tu garganta— dijo mientras levantaba sus manos con más agua, pero él retrocedió y giró la cabeza.

—Se curará sola.

—¡Oh, vamos! No será ningún problema, tranquilo, no te lastimaré…— volvió a acercar su mano.

—No…— pero no terminó porque Katara tocó su cuello suavemente, haciendo caer la capucha. Levantó la cara hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus miradas se encontraron y Katara no pudo evitar seguir la prominente línea de su quijada, luego su recta nariz y finalmente, llegar al tejido cicatrizado alrededor de su ojo que desaparecía donde el cabello empezaba a nacer. Lo reconoció, habría sido imposible no reconocerlo. Atónita, se echó hacia atrás. Se veía tan diferente con las mejillas hundidas y sin cola de caballo, con cabello creciendo en toda su cabeza. Pero la cicatriz, no había otra igual y no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubieran reconocido antes?

—¿Zuko?

En ese momento, desvió la vista e intentó ponerse en pie. No tenía miedo, pero ya no había nada más que decir y no veía ninguna razón para seguir sentado junto al fuego.

—Zuko…— se dio la vuelta.

—No te molestes, ya me voy a dormir.

Pero las palabras de Katara habían alertado al resto del grupo y ahora todos lo estaban mirando.

—No tan rápido— dijo Sokka observando su cara—… ¡¿Cómo pudiste no decir nada?! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No confío en ti!

Zuko se dio la vuelta completamente: estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto—. Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran.

Pero ahora Sokka se había levantado y se acercó a él. Zuko retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a dormir…

—Como si te creyera. Dime, ¿Es esta una nueva idea para capturar a Aang? ¿Planeas secuestrarlo en mitad de la noche? — Zuko sintió invadido su espacio personal y entre tropiezos, retrocedió más, pero Sokka no prestó atención a ese movimiento.

—No…

Sokka dio otro paso hacia delante y levantó su mano. El Zuko que conocía lo bloquearía porque nunca permitiría que un "campesino" lo golpease, y de esa manera confirmaría su identidad. El Zuko que conocía los había cazado, y no era débil sino astuto y escurridizo: ahora estaba rodeado por todos ellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando Zuko? Sokka levantó su mano y formó un puño furioso. Mientras él, Sokka de la Tribu del Agua del Sur estuviera ahí, protegería a sus amigos y haría que Zuko pagase por todos los problemas que les había causado en el pasado. Sin embargo, lo que Sokka definitivamente no estaba esperando, era verlo caer al suelo cuando el puño se estrelló contra su cara. Dio otro paso al frente, causando que el joven Maestro Fuego se arrastrara alejándose de él.

—¡Sokka, detente!

El chico en el suelo se apoyó en sus antebrazos, murmurando algo así como "por favor, no me lastimen" y "aléjense." Miraba a Sokka con una mezcla de miedo y recelo, temblando violentamente. Se sentó sobre sus pies, inclinándose hacia delante.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse y luego presentó sus muñecas desnudas. Recordaba que después de atarlo, usualmente se marchaban rápidamente. El proceso de ser encadenado, aunque doloroso, solía representar que ya habían terminado de jugar con él. Tal vez, al igual que ellos, Sokka también se iría después de amarrarlo.

—Por lo que más quieras, deshaz el trabajo de tu hermana y átame. Sólo déjenme dormir.

Sokka, impresionado de recibir semejante respuesta, se había detenido. Afortunadamente, Katara se dio cuenta de que si no intervenía ahora, la sugerencia sería llevada a cabo.

—Sokka, ya basta. No está en condiciones de hacer nada— dijo Katara, que también se había levantado. Agarró a Sokka del cuello de su ropa y lo arrastró de vuelta a su asiento. Después, regresó por la manta de Zuko. Estaba enojada y se sentía engañada, aunque sabía que en realidad, el joven no había hecho mucho por ocultarse.

—Duerme cerca de Appa, te mantendrá caliente—. Tiró la manta sobre sus manos y sin más, se dio la vuelta y regresó al fuego. Después de un momento de duda, Zuko se puso de pie y siguió sus instrucciones. Mientras yacía acostado, escuchó lejanamente que los otros estaban hablando.

—

—¿Ese es Zuko? ¡Pero me dijo que no tenía cola de caballo!— Toph era la más confundida de todos.

—Debió habérsela cortado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no lo reconocieron antes?

Katara suspiró y dijo: —La cara estaba muy sucia, no vimos bien la cicatriz.

—¡¿Cicatriz?! ¿Me dicen que tiene una cola de caballo pero dejan fuera el hecho de que lleva una cicatriz que lo identifica?

—Ya no importa— dijo Sokka suspirando, y no fue hasta entonces que Aang habló.

—¿Y ahora qué?

_**Nota**__: Pues sí, la advertencia es por violación implícita. Por otra parte, muchas gracias a todos los lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, y en especial, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios. En verdad, leer sus opiniones me anima a seguir adelante y a hacer un trabajo de traducción rápido y bueno. Pero por favor, no dejen de agradecer a _ystv_ y a _ML8991_, los verdaderos creadores de esta magnífica historia. _


	5. Construyendo puentes

**Capítulo 5: Construyendo puentes**

El sol ya había salido cuando Katara regresó del mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, no había descansado bien. Aunque su lado lógico le decía que Zuko no podía hacerles nada en esos momentos, su instinto le impedía aceptar ese razonamiento y la presencia del joven la ponía nerviosa. Por lo tanto, se levantó con presteza y fue a observar al prisionero. Porque sí, definitivamente era su prisionero, y si alguna vez hubo dudas al respecto, descubrir su identidad las había disipado. El cuerpo del chico estaba acurrucado entre las patas de Appa y al parecer, no se había movido mucho durante la noche. Tampoco parecía que fuera a despertar pronto: estaba quieto y tranquilo. Katara se encogió de hombros y continuó su rutina mañanera, no sin antes echar un vistazo al monje meditaba a pocos metros de ella. Ese pequeño asomo a la normalidad la hizo sentir más segura.

Recogió algo de leña para el fuego ya que el día anterior habían usado más de la prevista. Comenzó a encender el fuego y llenó la olla de agua. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que faltaba lavar la ropa de Zuko. Sería mejor hacerlo ahora porque de todas formas, tenía que esperar a que el agua se calentase. Rápidamente, tomó la pequeña montaña de ropa sucia y se dirigió al lago. Mientras tallaba la ropa, pensó que las prendas que había tomado prestadas a Sokka necesitarían ser lavadas otra vez porque varias de las heridas del maestro fuego todavía estaban supurando, volviendo la ropa antihigiénica y desagradable para vestir por más de un día. Tan pronto como fuera posible, era necesario terminar de cerrar todas sus heridas para no tener que preocuparse más por estas cosas. Mientras enjuagaba la ropa usando sus habilidades, una se sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Siendo una Maestra Agua, lavar era extremadamente fácil y rápido.

Cuando regresó al campamento con la ropa mojada entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que había otra persona inclinada sobre el fuego: Zuko. Genial, sus calmadas y relajantes horas matutinas se habían ido, pensó irritada. ¿Por qué estaba despierto tan temprano? Hace sólo un momento, parecía profundamente dormido. Con los ojos cerrados y sentado con la espalda encorvada, distaba mucho de parecerse al Zuko que ella había conocido. La delgada manta estaba firmemente colocada alrededor de sus hombros, como si tuviera frío. El chico estaba girado hacia el fuego, pero cuando la escuchó venir, levantó la cara con los ojos muy abiertos. No se movió más, pero Katara tuvo la sensación que sus pensamientos regresaban de algún lugar muy lejano.

Volteó a ver a su hermano y a Toph: ambos seguían durmiendo, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse cargo de las heridas de Zuko en ese momento. Aang no dejaría de meditar hasta que los otros despertaran, así que nadie los molestaría y Katara podría eliminar eso de su lista tareas, la cual por cierto, no dejaba de crecer. Zuko otra vez estaba mirando el fuego fijamente. Katara observó sus facciones demacradas y su mirada vacía. No parecía él mismo, lucía enfermo y cansado.

—Zuko— lo llamó—. ¿Te parece so continuamos con la curación ahora? Te regresaré tu ropa cuando haya terminado de cerrar las heridas que siguen abiertas. Y por favor, no huyas esta vez.

Notó que Zuko temblaba, pero para su sorpresa, el joven comenzó a quitarse la camisa de Sokka para darle acceso a su espalda. Vio claramente las áreas infectadas y también, otras cicatrices mucho más antiguas que no podían ser explicadas por los recientes acontecimientos y que sabía que no podría curar. Rápidamente, hizo que el agua cobrara vida y la colocó sobre su espalda. No se le ocurrió que el líquido apenas recogido del lago se sentiría helado al tacto. Su paciente hizo una mueca de dolor y sin más, la dejó seguir.

Esta vez, no perdió tiempo con palabras: ayer ya le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber y además, no se consideraba una persona matutina, por lo que no se sentía con ganas de hablar… Mucho menos ahora que sabía a quién estaba curando.

Comenzó a retirar la infección y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran. De ninguna manera estaba distraída, no; estaba tan concentrada como siempre en la sanación, pero aun así, era capaz de pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿dónde estaban todas las heridas que necesitaba cerrar? Ayer había terminado con sus muñecas, pero todavía necesitaba echar un vistazo a sus brazos. Si recordaba bien, había varios cortes infectados en su pecho. Los moretones en su vientre podían esperar, pero sus pies necesitaban atención, al igual que sus tobillos y rodillas… Demasiado para una sola sesión, pensó desanimada.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron después hacia las lesiones peculiares que había encontrado. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus amigos seguían dormidos o meditando. Prácticamente, estaban solos. Decidió que era un buen momento para preguntarle, así que con voz baja, para evitar que los oyeran, dijo:

—Eh… ayer, cuando te estaba examinando… Encontré… Encontré algo sobre lo que quería preguntarte—. Zuko no dijo nada, pero la tensión que se había generado en su cuerpo indicaba claramente que la estaba escuchando. Dudando, continuó.

—Am… tu… ah, ¿cómo debería decirlo?... detrás… Um, en tu tracto intestinal… hay heridas ahí… dentro—. Sintió que Zuko se congeló cuando comprendió lo que quería decir—¿Cómo?— Súbitamente, el silencio se volvió pesado y sofocante. ¿Había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos? Le había hecho una pregunta. Todavía a la espera de una respuesta, se movió al siguiente verdugón en su espalda, sintiéndolo estremecerse de dolor—. ¡¿Te hice una pregunta?!— Nada—. ¿…Zuko?

Muy lentamente, lo sintió despertar de su estado pasmado. Se giró apenas un poco, no dificultando el trabajo en su espalda sino sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar mirarla a los ojos. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada, pero Katara lo había visto: desasosiego, no realmente miedo, pero algo igual de fuerte. Fue entonces cuando entendió que no contestaría.

Lo sintió retraerse, casi físicamente, aunque sólo volvió a mirar al fuego frente a él. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero no se atrevió a indagar más. Estaba claro que había entendido su pregunta, a pesar de su balbuceo. El joven se veía tan frágil en ese momento, nada como el temerario guerrero que hace apenas unas semanas, había peleado contra ella en el Polo Norte. Se concentró en la curación y notó un extraño cosquilleo entre sus dedos que no sabía cuándo había empezado a emanar de Zuko.

—

Quería irse. La advertencia de la chica era lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar. Se sentía temblar. El proceso de curación dolía un poco, pero se daba cuenta de que al final, sí lo hacía sentir mejor. La invasiva pregunta lo había sobresaltado y se negaba rotundamente a hablar del tema. Se concentró en el dolor, el lento estira y afloja del Agua Control. Ciertamente, era desagradable, pero servía como una buena distracción. Después decidió concentrarse en su interior, en sentir el fuego y las llamas frente a él. Estaba agradecido de que la fogata estuviera ahí. Su flama interna estaba recobrando fuerzas, se volvía más estable. Dejó que la presencia del fuego la alimentara y revitalizara, acariciándola y guiándola. Era un sentimiento de libertad.

—

Katara observaba sus hombros. Se veían mucho mejor, pero la piel continuaba de un rojo furioso. Se estaba despellejando y era necesario curarla para disminuir la irritación y las quemaduras. Ya había terminado con la mayoría de las llagas en su espalda, el área del cuello había sido la peor, junto con los hombros.

—Ya terminé con tu espalda. Date la vuelta por favor—. Katara tiró el agua sucia y el ruido pareció traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Consiguió más agua, pues la necesitaría para cerrar el resto de sus heridas. Observó el aspecto delicado de su pecho. En verdad estaba demasiado delgado, los huesos sobresalían en lugares que no deberían. Se dispuso a curar todos los rasguños. Era como si alguien hubiera le sacado sangre con las uñas.

Podía sentir su respiración, incluso el latir de su corazón, bastante rápido por cierto. Lo miró a la cara, pero el chico no le devolvió la mirada; continuaba evitando sus ojos. Inspeccionándolo más detenidamente, notó que sus labios estaban secos y rotos en varias partes. No se veían nada bien, lucía bastante desagradable y las pocas veces que había hablado, debió resultarle doloroso moverlos.

—Voy a arreglar tus labios. Se ve muy doloroso. ¡No te atrevas a morderme!— Zuko levantó la mirada, claramente confundido cuando ella levantó su mano cubierta de agua hacia su boca—. Relájate y no juntes los labios—. Por lo menos, aquella parte incómoda terminó pronto.

—Necesito rellenar mi provisión de agua. Los pies y rodillas son lo siguiente, por favor, quiero que estés listo para cuando regrese.

Cansinamente, Zuko se levantó y gimió en agonía cuando sus piernas lo desobedecieron y el dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Se había acostumbrado a tener extremidades entumecidas, pero eso tampoco mejoraba mucho la experiencia. Estiró las piernas y comenzó a arremangarse el pantalón, despegando cuidadosamente la tela de los lugares en que se había pegado a sus heridas. Con una mueca de dolor, las heridas purulentas quedaron descubiertas.

Había decidido que odiaba la curación. Menos mal que a la chica tampoco parecía gustarle mucho tocarlo y los continuos movimientos repetitivos le producían tranquilidad. La escuchó regresar y hacer un ruido de sorpresa cuando vio sus piernas. Sí, no eran bonitas… ya lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que terminara pronto.

—

Katara no había esperado que estuvieran tan mal y se alegró de que anoche sólo había mirado sus muñecas. La curación era más sobre sentir que sobre ver, y en efecto, cuando lo revisó había sentido las heridas de sus piernas, pero se verlo con sus ojos era bastante peor. Ambas rodillas estaban abiertas y sangrientas, los tobillos estaban en carne viva, aunque no tan mal como sus muñecas, y sus pies... Bueno. Había estado parado descalzo en un ambiente inclemente, eso era seguro. No tenía idea de cómo podía siquiera caminar sobre ellos. Había incontables astillas y piedrecitas clavadas. Tal vez sólo era afortunado de que ninguna hubiera tocado un nervio. Ignorando el siseo de dolor al estirar la pierna, colocó un primer pie sobre su regazo y pudo ver una gruesa capa de callos en la planta. Claramente, ya estaban ahí desde antes del desastre en la Plaza del Mercado. Comenzó.

Aun cuando cerrar la piel en los tobillos y rodillas la dejó exhausta, continuó retirando las astillas. Al menos estaba hecho y ninguna herida podía infectarse, ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Suspiró y se levantó. Era momento de continuar con el día.

—Aquí está tu ropa… Ve a cambiarte donde no pueda ver.

Lentamente, el joven se puso de pie y se fue. Katara comenzó a preparar la comida.

—

Cuando regresó, llevaba leña entre sus brazos. No era mucha, pero el gesto la sorprendió porque no había esperado que hiciera nada por ellos. En realidad, creyó que ahora que conocían su identidad, huiría. Bueno, un poco más de leña les venía bien y además, Katara tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse. El desayuno estaría listo en pocos minutos y todavía tenía que despertar a dos lechuzas nocturnas.

Zuko se había vuelto a sentar junto al fuego cuando Katara dijo en voz alta:

—¡Sokka! ¡Toph! ¡Arriba!

Toph se movió un poco. Su cabello proporcionaba un espectáculo muy gracioso: era un verdadero desastre. Ya estaba comenzando a adoptar una postura sentada, pero Sokka aún permanecía inmóvil. Katara se acercó.

—Sokka— lo sacudió de los hombros, pero su hermano simplemente se dio la vuelta. Todos los días era lo mismo—. ¿Qué te parece una ducha matutina, Sokka? ¿Se te antoja?— preguntó dulcemente.

—… Durmiendo, tal vez luego—. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras daba una buena idea de qué tan despierto estaba.

—Bien. Nunca dije que tenías que estar levantado, eso lo decides tú— dijo y acto seguido, dejó caer el balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de su hermano. La reacción fue inmediata.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego… Sokka todavía escurriendo agua y de mal humor, que no era de sorprenderse. Desafortunadamente para Zuko, el Maestro Fuego resultó ser el blanco de Sokka para desahogarse.

—

Katara estaba llenado los cuencos de comida y repartiéndolos.

—Gracias, Katara— dijo Aang con entusiasmo y los otros lo secundaron. Frunciendo el ceño, Katara se dio cuenta de que también su nuevo compañero había manifestado su agradecimiento.

—Entonces…—dijo Sokka abriendo mucho la boca en un gesto burlón—. ¿Cómo está su Alteza Real está mañana?— Zuko apenas levantó la cara, sin la menor intención de participar en esa conversación y siguió concentrado en su comida. Sin embargo, esa no había sido la respuesta que Sokka quería—. ¡Hey! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Te crees demasiado importante para responderme? Eso es estúpido, me haces reír. En serio, piensa… Tú estabas ahí, colgando, abandonado, nadie estaba atendiendo tus heridas, ¡ni siquiera había guardias vigilando! Así de importante eres. De verdad, es muy divertido.

Zuko lo miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

—Sokka, ya basta. Déjalo en paz— intervino Toph, claramente molesta. Discretamente, Aang estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Qué? Por lo menos podría decir algo, pero no. ¡Tiene que ser tan arrogante e ignorarme!

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? Claramente tú sólo buscas pelear… ¡Hazlo con alguien que pueda devolverte el golpe!

—¿Así que ahora estás de su lado? No tienes idea de todo lo que nos hizo, Toph.

—¿Entonces ahora quieres que pague? Si es así, Sokka, no eres mejor que como él era. Eso según tú, claro, así que ¡Cállate de una vez!

—

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el aire, Zuko se durmió. Katara pensó que sería una buena idea descansar un rato, el proceso de curación también había sido extenuante para ella.

Al atardecer, volvió a sentirse en forma, pero Zuko no tanto. Era fácil despertarlo, en realidad, se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguien lo tocaba pero no parecía estar muy consciente de los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Katara decidió que sería un buen momento para almorzar, así no tendrían que aterrizar. Empezó a repartir la comida.

—Oye, idiota, pásame la carne, ¿quieres?—. Ahí estaba Sokka: la paz se había ido. Para sorpresa de Katara, Zuko se estiró para alcanzar el paquete de carne y se la pasó a Sokka sin decir palabra. Sokka también pareció desconcertado. No fue hasta después que Katara se dio cuenta de que durante toda la comida, el joven Maestro Fuego no había hecho contacto visual ni había dicho una sola paabra.

—

Zuko escuchó a Toph acercándose y se incorporó en su esquina de la silla cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres?— no tenía sentido fingirse dormido, sabía que la niña se daría cuenta.

—Zuko, ¿correcto?— él se limitó a responder con un gesto afirmativo: en verdad, no tenía ganas de esto—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Déjame solo—. Toph rió entre dientes.

—Yo odio volar, ¿sabes? Me hace sentir muy ciega.

—¿Y qué?— ahora la conversación estaba irritando a Zuko.

—Que estoy aburrida.

—¡Yo no te voy a entretener!— gruñó.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Déjame sólo— dijo y giró la cabeza para no verla.

—Tu amplio vocabulario siempre me impresiona, Chispitas.

No dijo nada. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, cosa que Zuko disfrutó bastante mientras duró, que lamentablemente, no fue mucho. Miró el paisaje debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué ves?

—Tierra.

—¡Oh, vamos! No estás siendo divertido.

—No—. Zuko se dio la vuelta hacia el centro de la silla, sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciándolo. Sujetó su manta con más fuerza. Toph, tranquilamente, seguía sentada junto a él. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Oye, Chispitas… Me dijeron que tienes una cicatriz, ¿puedo verla?

—¡No!— exclamó encogiéndose a la defensiva. Toph no trató de averiguar porqué y permaneció a su lado, en silencio.

—

Aterrizaron al atardecer. Habían llegado a un valle rodeado por altos acantilados. Había una cascada y un pequeño lago; por todas partes, había una espesa y muy variada vegetación de clima árido. Tan pronto como bajó del bisonte, Toph se dejó caer en la tierra y casi parecía que la estaba abrazando. Zuko se quedó quieto y tenía un aspecto perdido mientras contemplaba cómo los demás levantaban el campamento. Por el momento, había dejado atrás su manta porque el calor natural que el sol proporcionaba era suficiente para mantenerse cálido. Katara, ocupada desempacando, notó que ahora se veía más despierto.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está Zuko?— dijo Sokka después, cuando regresó de recolectar leña.

—Oh, sólo fue a orinar por allá—dijo Toph—. No te preocupes, lo estoy vigilando—. Katara se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había notado su ausencia; sin duda, tenía una manera muy sigilosa de moverse. Pero, por lo menos Toph sabía dónde estaba, así que despreocupada, comenzó a encender el fuego y escuchó a su hermano decir que iba a cazar.

Varios minutos después, alguien dejó caer una buena cantidad de ramas a su lado. Ella volteó la cabeza esperando ver a Aang, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de Zuko. En verdad, era casi tan ligero de los pies como Aang, no lo había escuchado venir.

—Oh, gracias.

—De nada— murmuró y se alejó rápidamente.

—

Cuando Katara regresó con el agua para cocinar, encontró a Zuko sentado frente al fuego, atizándolo con un palo. Toph también estaba ahí y al parecer, ya había terminado todas sus tareas. Los ojos de Zuko siguieron los movimientos de Katara mientras ella armaba una especie de tripie y le colocaba una olla encima. Zuko dejó de manipular el fuego pero no soltó el palo. Al observarlo con mayor detenimiento, Katara notó que el ritmo de las llamas coincidía con su respiración.

Entonces sí estaba haciendo Fuego Control. Pensándolo bien, era muy probable que también lo hubiera estado haciendo ayer... Honestamente, Katara estaba sorprendida de que lo hiciera de una forma tan sutil. En el Polo norte, sólo lo había visto hacer movimiento rápidos y grandes, siempre para atacarlos. Nunca lo había visto usar su poder para otra cosa.

Se dio cuenta de que nadie le había dicho nada sobre lo que podía o no podía hacer. Seguramente, a Sokka no le gustaría que hiciera Fuego Control y aunque a ella misma no le agradaba mucho la idea, no tenía duda de que si se lo prohibían, él encontraría la forma de hacerlo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Lo cierto es que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y se estaba esforzando por no antagonizar con ellos. Sin saber qué hacer con esa información, Katara continuó su trabajo cortando los vegetales en trozos pequeños y poniéndolos en la olla.

Aang regresó y trajo más madera consigo. A Sokka le tomó más tiempo volver, pero cuando lo hizo, le presentó a su hermana el conejo que orgullosamente había atrapado. Le quitó la piel y preparó la carne. Katara le agradeció y después de separar algunos vegetales para Aang, lo puso en el estofado.

Después de comer, Sokka se alejó unos metros para practicar con su boomerang. Katara notó que los ojos de Zuko lo siguieron. Nunca habría esperado que Zuko fuera tan calmado, de hecho, apenas había dicho algunas palabras en todo el día. La única persona que había logrado conversar un poco con él había sido Toph, cuando lo molestaba mientras volaban.

—

Zuko observaba cómo el chico de la Tribu Agua lanzaba y atrapaba su boomerang. Inconscientemente, se imaginaba los movimientos que él mismo tendría que hacer para recrear la técnica. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar la forma de pelear de estos chicos, así que le parecía una buena idea hacerlo ahora. Aunque no veía a Sokka como una gran amenaza en cuanto a habilidades, sabía que el boomerang era un arma formidable y Sokka, sin duda alguna, era un experto. Todavía recordaba el doloroso latir de su cabeza en cierta ocasión.

—Aang, comenzaremos tus lecciones de Tierra Control mañana. Este parece ser un buen lugar, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Eso sería genial! Y también podemos practicar Agua Control aquí. Katara, ¿te gustaría entrenar una rato en la noche?

—Claro, me parece buena idea. Tenemos que practicar el pulpo.

—¡Bien!— dijo Aang con mucho entusiasmo. Cuando la conversación recayó en asuntos menos interesantes, Zuko volvió a observar a Sokka. El chico había dejado de lanzar el boomerang y ahora estaba practicando algunos movimientos de pelea. Zuko se preguntó dónde había visto antes esas formas. Sokka había aprendido bien, pero claramente, le había hecho falta un maestro que lo corrigiera porque los movimientos estaban un poco deteriorados y se volvían erróneos. Seguramente, Sokka habría mejorado con respecto a la primera vez que enfrentó al Maestro Fuego, pero sería difícil que mejorara mucho más si seguía entrenando de esa manera.

—

Katara y Aang estaban regresando de su sesión de entrenamiento y vieron que los demás estaban sentados alrededor del fuego.

—Oye, idiota, entonces ¿cómo terminaste ahí?—preguntó Sokka con la clara intención de provocar al joven. Zuko no respondió, continuaba mirando al fuego y parecía en calma. Sokka continuó: —¿Los Maestros Tierra te atraparon? ¿Tu Fuego Control no es lo suficientemente bueno para vencerlos?

—Sokka, detente— dijo Toph acercándose a Zuko, pero Sokka la ignoró. Katara se acercó más y Aang la siguió rápidamente. Sokka todavía no había advertido su presencia.

—¡Te hice una pregunta!— Zuko permanecía observando el fuego intensamente, ignorándolo. Katara notó que sus ojos, usualmente de un suave color dorado, habían adquirido una expresión dura y fría: parecían desconectados del resto del mundo.

—Además, ¿por qué no hiciste Fuego Control ayer, cuando te lo pedí?— Toph agarró a Zuko del brazo cuando lo sintió a punto de ponerse de pie de un salto—. ¿Tampoco habrá fuego hoy? ¿Acaso lo perdiste o algo así?— Ahora Zuko estaba temblando visiblemente y los esfuerzos de Toph por calmarlo no parecían estar dando resultado. Pero a pesar de eso e ignorante de lo que podría desencadenar, Sokka no se detuvo.

Katara sujetó a Aang, quien estaba a punto de intervenir. Negó con la cabeza. La tensión se sentía muy fuerte en el aire, pero le sorprendió ver que el fuego no parecía estar siendo influenciado por Zuko. Las llamas se veían normales.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? Aunque pudieras, no quisiera que anduvieras por ahí lanzando bolas de fuego. Todos ustedes son asesinos. Ya me quitaron a Yue y a mi madre. Por su culpa, mi padre tuvo que irse a la guerra, dejándonos a Katara y a mí al frente de una tribu de ¿qué? ¿30 mujeres? Ustedes nos han dejado sin nada, ¡todo lo que ellos tenían para defenderse era a mí!— para este punto, Sokka estaba gritando, ignorando al joven príncipe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Quieres ver fuego?! ¡Yo te daré fuego!— rugió Zuko y se levantó. El fuego se alzó con él, uno metros en el aire. La estrategia pareció funcionar, Sokka había dejado de hablar y miraba el fuego aterrorizado, pero después, sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos como el hielo y sus manos se aferraron a la túnica del Maestro Fuego.

Katara y el resto observaban la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que de pronto, la figura de Zuko se volvió rígida y el fuego murió tan fácilmente como si alguien le hubiera vaciado encima una cubeta de agua. Se quedaron en total oscuridad. Zuko había caído al suelo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, sólo se quedó ahí, muy quieto, flácido y en una absoluta pasividad. Sokka se movió rápidamente y con decisión, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Zuko gimió de dolor.

—¡Sokka, detente!— Katara estaba gritando, pero Sokka no paró. Levantó su pie y lo puso sobre el hombro de Zuko, presionando hasta obligarlo a abandonar su posición de lado y a apoyar toda la espalda en el suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Sokka se arrodilló y en voz baja, susurró al oído del príncipe: —Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?—. Inmovilizando al joven indefenso entre sus rodillas, cerró su mano en un puño y la estrelló sobre su nariz. La sangre se regó por toda la cara del joven y Sokka sintió una macabra satisfacción. Levantó otro puño pero una descarga de agua lo golpeó, apartándolo de su víctima. Sokka gritó de rabia, pero Katara dejó caer una buena cantidad de agua sobre su cabeza. Se veía furiosa.

—¡Sokka! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— gritó.

—Katara, cálmate… Sí, sólo cálmate y… hay que hablar…— logró balbucear al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba verdaderamente colérica.

—

Toph, tan pronto como se recuperó de la impresión, se apresuró junto a Zuko, que había vuelto a girarse de lado y estaba en una posición fetal. Parecía estar teniendo arcadas, pero no vomitaba nada. Toph podía sentir un líquido goteando en la tierra, justo debajo de su cara.

—¿Chispitas?—. Zuko no se movió. Aang se acercó.

—Zuko, ¿estás bien?— preguntó gentilmente, inclinándose hacia él.

El corazón de Zuko se aceleró y Toph se preguntó si el líquido que goteaba sería sangre o lágrimas. Lo que fuera, ahora caía más rápido y el aire se había impregnado de un olor a metal y sal.

—Pies Ligeros, ¿puedes ayudar a Chispitas a limpiarse? No se siente muy bien— dijo Toph titubeante, claramente preocupada.

—Bueno, puedo intentarlo. ¿Qué crees que le pase?

—¿Además de actuar muy extraño? Sokka lo golpeó en la cara, no estoy segura pero creo que está sangrando mucho… difícil de arreglar…

Aang se acercó más, tratando de examinar la cara de Zuko, pero la luna no proveía mucha luz y además, las manos de Zuko estaban cubriendo su rostro. Vacilante, Aang estiró su mano, pero tuvo que retirarla cuando Zuko se apartó violentamente. Se encogió aún más, cerrándose completamente a ellos.

—¡No quiere que vea!

—Apenas lo intentaste y además, tu toque puede ser tan ligero que hace cosquillas.

—Toph, no creo que sea eso. Está asustado.

—¡Bueno, no podemos sólo no hacer nada!

Aang volvió a intentarlo, no sin cierta incomodidad pero ahora con mayor decisión —. Está bien… Zuko, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Estás sangrando?— Ninguna respuesta—. Zuko, necesito ver tu cara—. Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente las muñecas de Zuko, tratando de moverle las manos suavemente. Zuko hizo una mueca de dolor y se tensó. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y obstinadamente, se negaba a mover las manos.

—Se ve oscuro. Creo que es sangre— dijo Aang consternado y se rindió. Toph aguzó los oídos y logró escuchar que Zuko estaba susurrando algo. El joven volvió a toser y siguió respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Chispitas?— Toph lo sujetó del hombro, ignorando a Aang, quien parecía estar buscando algo. Un momento después, el monje tomó la mano de Zuko y le introdujo entre los dedos un trozo de tela. Trató hacerlo presionar la mano sobre la fuente del sangrado, pero Zuko se retorció y soltó un quejido ante la invasiva acción.

—Pies Ligeros, no creo que esté funcionando— dijo Toph, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco elevarse otra vez—. Creo que está entrando en pánico, necesitamos traer a Katara.

Aang entendió la gravedad de la situación cuando Toph llamó a Katara por su nombre con seriedad.

—

—…Claramente, no es confiable. ¡Casi me quema la cara!

—¡No me importa! Sólo míralo, está…

—Katara, ¿puedes venir? Por favor— dijo Toph. A Katara le tomó un momento serenarse y se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba muy preocupada. Ignorando a su hermano, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Toph. Vio que la condición de Zuko no había cambiado para nada desde que Sokka lo había dejado en el suelo y los esfuerzos de Aang y Toph no parecían haber ayudado.

—Sokka, enciende el fuego ¡Ahora!— dijo Katara mirando por encima de su hombro hacia su hermano. Sólo entonces, empezó a hablarle en voz baja y calmada al chico herido. Recordaba la última vez que había intentado tocarlo cuando se encontraba así: sabía que eso no serviría. Su nariz no se veía nada bien y tenía sangre en la cara y en las manos.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato, Zuko se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos. Sokka había logrado encender el fuego y el claro donde se encontraban se había iluminado un poco.

—¿Zuko?— dijo Katara un momento después—. Necesito ver cómo está tu nariz, ¿me dejarías?—. La miró con desconfianza. Los ojos dorados tenían una expresión salvaje, una mirada que apenas parecía humana. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, cansado, derrotado. Suavemente, Katara levantó una mano y sujetó su barbilla, haciéndolo mover la cabeza para observar la nariz desde diferentes ángulos. Menos mal, le pareció que no estaba rota.

—Zuko, lo siento. De verdad, lo lamento mucho, mucho. No esperaba que mi hermano hiciera algo así. Te curaré, ¿está bien?— dijo y sacó el agua de su bolsa. Zuko permanecía quieto y muy tenso. Tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos, pero no volvió a entrar en pánico. Asintió y Katara comenzó a trabajar.

Los otros observaron todo el proceso y poco a poco, se pusieron de pie.

—Vamos, hay que volver— dijo Katara cuando terminó, pero no le tendió la mano porque sabía que el chico no la tomaría.

—No… creo que voy a dormir— murmuró—. Gracias—. Un amago de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero desapareció rápidamente tras una mueca de dolor cuando se levantó. Dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda, y se alejó. Necesitaba estar solo.

—Tal vez tengas ganas de dar un paseo...— dijo Katara en voz baja. Lo vio girarse un poco y bajar la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Cambió de dirección y desapareció detrás de unas rocas.

El resto del grupo se reunió alrededor del fuego.

—Ahora dime, Sokka, ¿cómo justificas golpear al alguien que no puede defenderse?— dijo Toph fríamente.

—Lo dice la persona que no hizo nada. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?— dijo Sokka con desdén.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se quedaría congelado? Pensé que por lo menos te esquivaría o algo.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

—Vamos a ver, hay que centrarse. Sokka, ¿puedes explicar por qué terminamos así?

—Bueno, Sokka provocó a Chispitas hasta que explotó… dándole a Sokka una razón para golpearlo. En pocas palabras, eso fue lo que pasó.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo le estaba haciendo preguntas.

—"…Tienes razón. No quisiera que anduvieras por ahí lanzando bolas de fuego aunque pudieras…"— repitió Toph imitando una voz infantil—. ¿A alguien le parece que eso es una pregunta?

—¡No lo dije así! — gritó Sokka enfadado.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Te burlaste de él.

—Oigan, hay que mantener la calma, ¿sí?— intervino Aang, pero fue poco menos que ignorado por todos.

—No confío en él y necesitaba saber si puede o no hacer Fuego Control en este momento.

—¡Eso no significa que debas de hacerlo enfurecer para comprobarlo! Si hubieras observado más cuidadosamente, te habrías dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo— repuso Katara.

—Es cierto, Sokka. No eres muy perceptivo, ¿verdad?

—¡Bueno, perdón por preocuparme! …Tú no lo entiendes, claro que no ¡A ti nunca te ha perseguido!

—Ya cállense los dos— los cortó Katara, irritada—. Entonces, Toph ¿dices que Zuko no hizo nada hasta que explotó? Lo siento, pero lo encuentro difícil de creer. Sokka no lo molestaría sólo porque sí.

—Tal vez la razón estaba dentro de la cabeza de Sokka y no en las acciones presentes de Zuko… Y sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Lo único que Zuko hizo fue estar sentado ahí, concentrado en el fuego, supongo que trataba de contenerlo.

Katara no dijo nada y se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Todos estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Aang habló.

—¿Y ahora qué?—. Su pregunta, sin embargo, no ayudó a relajar la sofocante atmósfera que se había creado.

—No confío en él— dijo Sokka después de un instante de silencio—. Quiero decir, ahora mismo, si siquiera sabemos dónde está. Puede ir y venir, hacer lo que le plazca, incluso de noche. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a dormir así?

—En realidad, está ahí, sentado junto al arroyo— dijo Toph señalando algo detrás de ella—. Y además, Sokka, no engañas a nadie: tú puedes dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—¡Oye, eso es hiriente! … Pero Katara, debes entender que no es seguro. El fuego estaba fuera de control. Necesitamos controlarlo a él, pero debemos encontrar una mejor solución.

Katara se mantuvo en silencio, pero Aang habló: —Creo que tienes razón, Sokka. El Maestro Jeong Jeong también dijo eso: si uno no tiene control sobre el fuego, destruirá todo a su paso. Entonces, si podemos contener a Zuko, podremos contener el fuego y nadie se lastimará.

—Si eso piensan…— dijo Katara suspirando, no muy convencida. Se sentía en conflicto. Zuko no había intentado hacerles nada malo en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, pero eso no significaba que pudiera olvidar cómo el fuego había destruido tantas cosas en su vida. No estaba segura.

Toph, por su parte, casi se estaba jalando el cabello de frustración—. ¿Cómo pueden no darse cuenta? ¡Él no es una amenaza! No lastimará a nadie si no lo molestamos. Es como una víbora-murciélago sin veneno: si la provocas, te atacará, pero si la dejas en paz, no buscará problemas.

—Pero necesitamos contenerlo, Toph— interrumpió Sokka afiladamente—. Tal vez tú podrías hacer…— se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras correctas— un… refugio. Como el que tú tienes— terminó no sin algo de timidez.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sokka ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra, pero después de eso, la tensión terminó pronto y cada miembro del equipo Avatar se dirigió a su respectivo lugar para dormir, excepto por Toph, quien se sentó para esperar a Zuko. Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado cansados para tener otra confrontación.

El tiempo pasaba, y Toph comenzó a preguntarse si el príncipe volvería, pero finalmente, cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos, Zuko apareció. Su ropa estaba mojada y las gotas de agua caían abundantemente en la tierra.

—Te tardaste algo, Chispitas.

—Lo siento, yo… necesitaba tiempo… solo— musitó, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. Estaba siendo cauteloso, sus pies vacilaban como si estuviera a punto de echar a volar, o al menos eso le pareció a Toph. Era como si temiera decir algo que la hiciera enfurecer.

—Oh, suficiente, Chispitas. Sokka se lo merecía y ya era hora de que alguien le dijera algo. Si te sirve de consuelo, todos estábamos enfadados con él y le regañamos— replicó Toph. Su chispa feroz había vuelto—. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide olvide, esto es para ti— dijo, señalando el refugio de tierra.

—Gracias, Toph—murmuró y fue a reunir sus cosas que se habían quedado junto a Appa para ponerlas en su nuevo refugio. Cuando ya se iba a dormir, creyó oír a Toph decir algo. Quiso preguntarle qué había sido, pero la niña ya se estaba retirando hacia su propio dormitorio.

—

—De nada, Chispitas. Sabes… para un príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, no está nada mal.


	6. Bajo la superficie

_**Glosario: **_

_Ao-Dai: El vestido azul que Katara viste (en realidad es un traje tradicional vietnamita)_

_Yídòng: Moverse, en chino. _

_Jook: Platillo chino de arroz. _

**Capítulo 6: Bajo la superficie**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por encima las rocas de los altos acantilados, el campamento se encontraba en silencio.

Zuko despertó. Estaba jadeando y tenía frío. Su ropa todavía estaba húmeda del día anterior y no le había proporcionado mucho calor durante la noche. Suprimió un quejido de dolor cuando se arrastró fuera de su refugio de tierra. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y adolorido; su espalda no terminaba de acostumbrarse a dormir sobre el duro suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los demás seguían dormidos. Temblando ligeramente ante la brisa matutina, decidió que lo más conveniente sería encender la fogata.

Se acercó al hoyo del fuego y revisó la provisión de leña: era suficiente para comenzar un fuego, pero pronto necesitarían más.

Trató de conectar con su flama interna. Muy sutilmente, la sintió responder. No se comparaba nada con lo que solía ser. Era como si la falta de uso la hubise adormecido. Se concentró y se esforzó por recordar cómo es que lo había logrado el día anterior, pero el fuego no le respondía y sólo se sentía frío y vacío. Volvió a intentarlo. Ni siquiera pedía algo muy grande, sólo una pequeña llama para que la madera comenzara a quemarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Las pequeñas chispas que aparecían no eran suficiente y él comenzaba a desesperarse.

Suspirando cansinamente, miró a su alrededor para buscar las rocas de encender el fuego. Ahora se alegraba de haber aprendido a usarlas cuando viajaba como fugitivo con su tío. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo: en verdad, se estaba congelando. El sol ya había cubierto el valle que estaba arriba del acantilado, pero abajo, donde ellos se encontraban, todo era sombras del crepúsculo.

Le tomó varios intentos, pero al final logró encender el fuego. Las llamas resultaban reconfortantes para su mente. Se sentó cerca para calentarse y se le ocurrió que nunca era buena idea irse a dormir con ropa mojada. Sin embargo, el día anterior se había sentido bien; resultaba suave sobre su piel sanando y había calmado un poco el dolor de las quemaduras. La noche anterior, el sonido del constante del constante de un arroyo cercano lo había ayudado a distraerse, a olvidar.

Debieron de pasar por lo menos quince minutos antes de que lograra convencerse de que era necesario ir a buscar más leña. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó y se alejó del fuego.

Como ya habían recogido mucha leña en las cercanías, ahora tendría que ir más lejos. Aunque el movimiento lo ayudaba a calentarse, también le recordaba que todavía estaba muy lejos de estar físicamente recuperado. Bastante antes de lo esperado se sintió llegar al límite de lo que podía cargar, y de regreso tuvo que parar un par de veces para recuperar el aliento.

De regreso en el campamento, vio que todos seguían dormidos y evitó hacer ruido. Después de su segundo viaje en busca de leña, logró juntar una provisión bastante decente de madera. Estaba exhausto y decidió sentarse junto al fuego.

Necesitaba meditar. Necesitaba recuperar su fuerza. Supuso que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que los otros lo molestaran, así que se dispuso a darle un buen uso a su tiempo en solitario.

Cuando el sol finalmente iluminó el valle, Zuko escuchó a alguien moverse. Renuentemente, dejó de intentar hacer fuego control y simplemente se dedicó a sentir las llamas. Notó que ese alguien se acercaba y trató de sentir su presencia: todavía no se sentía listo para otra confrontación. Sentía el calor del sol en su espalda y era consciente de cómo éste cubría todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como una enorme manta.

Eso era era algo que había comenzado a advertir cuando estaba forzado a mantenerse parado en la plaza del mercado durante interminables días… En aquel momento, todo dolía y su mente aletargada enloquecía ante la incertidumbre de cuándo alguien se acercaría para hacerle daño. No había tenido fuego para meditar, pero eso no había evitado que lograra conectar con el calor del ambiente. Eventualmente, se había dado cuenta de que podía sentir otras fuentes de… no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero…

—¡Hola, Zuko! —dijo Aang bostezando—. ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —contestó Zuko en voz baja y vacilante. El niño no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a pasar junto a él en busca de un lugar para meditar.

Zuko se levantó. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo y se le ocurrió ayudar a Katara con sus tareas. Pensó que lo mejor sería poner el agua a hervir, ya que eso, además, le permitiría ejercitar sus músculos para recuperar fuerza. Tomó la olla de agua en silencio y se dirigió hacia el arroyo. El regreso, sin embargo, no fue tan fácil. El peso de la olla, aunque patético en comparación con lo que antes había sido capaz de cargar, le resultaba demasiado para distancias medianamente largas. Derramó un poco en camino, pero al final se sintió satisfecho de haberlo logrado.

Katara despertó unos minutos después. Zuko vio cómo dejaba el campamento y regresaba un rato después. Ahora que parecía más despierta, Katara se fijó en él.

—Oh, Zuko…—dijo. La mirada del chico se dirigía hacia algún punto cerca de sus pies, no a su cara. Notó que el fuego estaba encendido y la olla llena de agua—. Te levantaste temprano. ¿Toph te dejó salir?

—¿Eh?—la miró directamente sin entender. Katara vio cómo sus ojos se abrieron mucho antes de desviar la mirada otra vez. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Eh… Zuko, pregunté si Toph te dejó salir.

—Uh, estás… —Zuko tragó con nerviosismo y empezó a mirar a todos lados menos a Katara, sin dejar de hacer un gesto señalándola.

Katara se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto su _Sarashi_ y un pantalón.

—Oh — exclamó. Cuando despertó, no había pensado que Zuko estaría ahí. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola con Aang y Sokka y a que ellos la vieran así. Sokka, por supuesto, era su hermano y cuando entrenaba agua control con Aang, usualmente sólo vestía eso. Además, normalmente estaba sola en las mañanas. Rápidamente, fue a ponerse su _Ao-Dai_.

Zuko contemplaba el fuego ignorando a Katara por el momento, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. En vez de eso, pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿De dónde lo había dejado salir? ¿Porqué…? Entonces comprendió. Ella había esperado que estuviera encerrado, pero eso no había sucedido. Toph simplemente le había construido un refugio. ¿Se suponía que debía de haberlo encerrado? No estaba muy seguro.

—

Después de vestirse, Katara juntó todas las herramientas que necesitaba para cocinar el desayuno, sin dejar de vigilar a Zuko, que observaba el fuego otra vez. Se preguntó si estaría haciendo fuego control. No lo parecía. En realidad, tenía un aspecto pensativo, cerrado sobre sí mismo. Pensándolo bien, así es como se veía la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Toph lo había traído al grupo.

Aquel desconocido prisionero de la Nación del Fuego había resultado ser uno de sus mayores y más conocidos enemigos. El pensamiento la asustaba, porque… si hubieran sabido que era Zuko, ¿lo habrían dejado ahí?

Definitivamente lo habrían pensado dos veces, pero el hecho es que en ese momento, no lo habían reconocido. Se veía tan diferente: su cuerpo tan maltratado y delgado, y en vez de la cabeza rapada y la cola de caballo, cabello corto y encrespado, sucio y lleno de sangre.

La primera vez que Katara lo había visto, él tenía una venda en los ojos y su voz sonaba muy ronca: ¿cómo se supone que iban a reconocerlo? Pensando en retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que él sí debió de haber identificado sus voces. Y después de eso, les había dicho que se fueran, había intentado no ser reconocido. ¿Porqué? Sí, tal vez ellos habrían decidido no rescatarlo, pero es casi parecía que él ni siquiera creía que ellos fueran a considerar la posibilidad. ¿Porqué?

Recordó cuando había hablado con él en el mercado. La manera en que reaccionaba y cómo se había negado rotundamente a aceptar la ayuda que ella le ofrecía; su repetitiva petición de que lo dejaran en paz, de que no lo tocaran. ¿Acaso había temido que lo golpearan? ¿Había temido que ella le hiciera daño? Recordaba cómo se había burlado de ella, rechazando su oferta groseramente porque claramente, no le había creído, no había querido creerle. Hasta había dicho que eran enemigos. Bueno, ahora que conocían su identidad, esa parte tenía sentido.

Por otra parte, las palabras de despedida que ella le dedicó, habían sido totalmente en serio. Le había dicho que le importaba que se pudriera en ese lugar y que prefería ayudar a alguien agradecido, alguien que de verdad apreciara su ayuda. Ahora se preguntaba si, de haber sido consciente de quién era él en verdad, habría actuado de la misma manera o peor. Tan extraño como sonara, era más fácil matar a un enemigo desconocido: ella había sido capaz de abandonarlo ahí sin ningún problema después de que él había conseguido enfurecerla. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sabido que se trataba de él?

Bueno, ahora estaban atrapados con él… y él con ellos.

—

Zuko ya sabía que desde el momento en que su identidad fuera revelada, no confiarían en él. Por lo tanto, no le habría sorprendido que lo ataran o lo encerraran, especialmente después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Aun así, la posibilidad real de que lo encerraran lo desconcertaba. Pero Katara había hecho exactamente lo contrario.

Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos confusos y volvió a concentrarse en las llamas frente a él. No se atrevía a intentar controlarlas, no después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Aunque sonara estúpido, no quería provocar que aquella regla tácita fuera enunciada en voz alta. Además, mientras ellos no dijeran nada sobre eso, aún podía pensar y hacerlos creer que si no estaba haciendo fuego control, era por decisión propia. Así evitaría confrontarlos directamente y hasta podría continuar "sintiendo" el fuego de manera discreta y sin que se dieran cuenta.

Sí, se limitaría a intentar expandir sus sentidos a través del fuego como lo había hecho en la Plaza del mercado y cuando Aang había despertado para ir a meditar. Era extraño no intentar manipularlo, no tener que recurrir a las mismas técnicas que antes. Podía sentir los rayos del sol alrededor de él, como si las rocas junto a él estuvieran sumergidas en el calor del sol. Y aunque las llamas frente a él eran la fuente más fuerte, también lo podía sentir hacia donde estaba Katara. Ahora que el sol había salido era difícil distinguirlo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba ahí. No era fácil contener el impulso de controlarlo y lo hacía sentir insignificante.

Pronto, el aroma de los alimentos llenó el aire. Todavía no se acostumbraba al estilo sencillo que Katara tenía para cocinar. Considerando las pocas especias que había en el lugar de donde ella venía, era de esperarse. Le llamaba la atención, pero en realidad no le importaba. Sólo estaba contento de que compartieran con él un poco de su comida: algo decente, no como en la Plaza del mercado o las plantas potencialmente venenosas con las que su tío experimentaba. De pronto, sintió el aguijonazo de la nostalgia al recordar esa época, pero inmediatamente lo suprimió. No, no quería enfrentar eso ahora.

Levantó la cabeza cuando Katara fue a despertar a los otros.

—Sokka, Toph, la comida está lista—los llamó. Poco después, Toph emergió de su tienda hecha de roca con su cabello siendo un desastre. Sokka, al igual que el día anterior, no se movió—. Sokka, quedó algo de carne de ayer —dijo, pero su hermano sólo soltó un gruñido—. ¡Bien, sigue durmiendo! Pero no te vayas a quejar si se acaba.

La maestra agua regresó junto al fuego y comenzó a llenar los cuencos de comida. Sokka se les unió unos minutos después, todavía más dormido que despierto. Toph y Aang comenzaron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento y Zuko sólo comía en silencio junto a ellos.

—Así que… —empezó Katara—. Toph, ¿Hiciste como habíamos acordado ayer? ¿Lo encerraste?

Toda conversación cesó inmediatamente.

—¿Acaso dije que lo haría? —repuso Toph en tono inocente.

—¿No lo hiciste? —exclamó Sokka— ¡Pero fue una decisión grupal!

—Para empezar, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo. ¿Algo pasó? ¡No! Hasta ayudó a Katara en la mañana. Eso sólo prueba lo que yo decía: no es una amenaza —dijo Toph, rematando con un gesto de enfado.

—Pero no puedes simplemente ignorar…

—¡Es que ni siquiera le dan una oportunidad! No es justo.

—No tienes idea de lo que nos ha hecho pasar. Tiene temperamento y el fuego es peligroso. ¿qué vamos a hacer si se sale de control?— dijo Sokka levantando la voz.

—Ayer lo tenía bajo control, igual que en las otras ocasiones. Es más, yo diría que tiene mejor control sobre su temperamento que nuestra Reina del drama por aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Katara en un tono más agudo de lo habitual.

—Además, lo que hizo ayer, fue porque tú lo provocaste.

—¡Claro que no!— se defendió Sokka, pero su expresión se volvió tímida al ver las miradas severas de Katara y Toph.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber si está en control o no, Toph? —preguntó Katara escéptica.

—Los latidos del corazón, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y eso qué te puede decir sobre su fuego control?

—Ayer pude sentirlo. Me di cuenta de que se estaba agitando, pero se contuvo. Y además, cuando finalmente hizo fuego control, sólo hizo que las llamas crecieran, pero no que se expandiera hacia todos lados. Él lo estaba controlando para no herir a nadie. ¡Oh, vamos! Un chico con una cicatriz en la cara, como ustedes dicen, debe saber lo que el fuego puede hacerle a alguien. ¡Y yo soy la ciega!

Hubo una pausa.

—Bueno, tiene algo de razón…—dijo Aang.

—No me importa. ¡Como si él nos fuera a tratar tan bien si estuviera en nuestra posición! Se la estamos poniendo demasiado fácil para traicionarnos cuando quiera. Son verdaderamente ingenuos si no se dan cuenta de eso. Nosotros lo conocemos desde hace más tiempo… No me dejaré engañar por ese drama de "estoy herido."

—¿En serio crees que actuaría así y fingiría ataques de pánico sólo para que sientas una falsa seguridad? Eso no concuerda con el príncipe orgulloso del que ustedes hablan, ¿verdad que no?

—Toph, la cosa es que… a mí también me pone nerviosa, no sólo a Sokka. Sé que tienes razón: está enfermo y no lo está fingiendo, pero tenemos cierta historia con él. Mira… no tiene que ser todo el tiempo, pero creo que todos dormiríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos que él no puede hacernos nada en esos momentos—. Katara miró a Zuko, que simplemente estaba sentado junto a ellos, en silencio. Parecía calmado, pero al observar con cuidado, era posible ver que sus ojos se dirigían precipitadamente hacia cada uno de ellos, dependiendo de quién estuviera hablando. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de sus pantalones, como si se estuviera conteniendo de saltar, igual que un animal herido.

—No le hará daño. Sólo lo encerraremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y si algo llegara a pasar, tú lo puedes sacar inmediatamente, Toph. Pero creo que sería lo mejor para todos —dijo Aang con expresión preocupada. Esa discusión le resultaba bastante incómoda y quería relajar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Bien, lo haré… por ahora —cedió Toph al final. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo para él, pues tendría un lugar donde pueda retirarse, donde nadie lo pudiera molestar, un refugio. Sí, ella se encargaría de eso.

Aang suspiró, contento de que ese asunto se hubiera solucionado. Sin embargo, las discusiones todavía estaban lejos de terminar:

—Pienso que deberíamos poner algunas reglas— dijo Katara, e inmediatamente vio con el rabillo del ojo que Zuko levantaba la cabeza, sólo para desviar la mirada un segundo después.

—¡Definitivamente! —dijo Sokka—. Yo digo que nada de fuego control.

—Sokka, no estás ayudando.

—Pero eso es…

Katara lo cortó levantando una mano. No quería tener otra discusión sobre eso con su hermano. Continuó:

—A lo que me refería, es cosas como alejarse del campamento y las tareas que se deben hacer.

—¿Qué tal esto? Nos debe decir a dónde va y por cuánto tiempo —propuso Aang después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Sí, no largarse sin más, ¿entiendes, idiota?

—Sokka, basta —su hermano resopló un tanto molesto —. Yo le dije que fuera a caminar, y Toph lo estaba vigilando. Nada pasó.

—¿A qué clase de tareas te refieres? —inquirió Toph.

—Ayudar en el campamento, ya sabes. Algunas cosas que además, le ayudarán a recuperar su condición física.

—¿Cómo buscar leña? Piénsalo bien, ¿lo queremos merodeando por el bosque? —dijo Sokka.

—No veo el problema. Y siempre podemos vigilarlo o decirle que regrese a cierta hora.

—¿Qué más? No puede recoger leña todo el día.

—Podría ayudarte a cocinar. ¿Sabes cocinar, Zuko? —la voz de Aang era curiosa. Zuko levantó la mirada.

—Un poco — dijo con hesitación.

—Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que hacer por ahora, a decir verdad. Quiero decir, ya desempacamos todo y establecimos el campamento aquí. Hasta bañamos a Apa hace unos días.

—Podría lavar la ropa —dijo Sokka con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no ocultaba el destello malvado que pasó por sus ojos.

—Ya lo pensaremos. ¿Qué tal si en vez de tareas específicas, se queda con uno de nosotros por todo un día? Así lo tendríamos bajo control y puede ayudar en todo a quien sea que le toque estar con él ese día?

—Suena bien. ¿Quién será el primero? —preguntó Toph.

—Tú vas a empezar a enseñarle Tierra control a Aang hoy, verdad? Yo también necesito entrenar un poco…

—¡Bien, yo iré a cazar! —dijo Sokka desdeñoso.

—¿Por qué no te lo llevas tú?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? Asustará a los animales, hace demasiado ruido y…

—Su manera de caminar es bastante discreta, eso no será un problema —repuso Toph.

—Está decidido, entonces. Tú te lo llevarás a cazar —dijo Katara con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Aang se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a molestar a Toph acerca de lo emocionado que estaba por empezar la lección. Zuko permaneció sentado, observándolos.

—Lava los platos, animal.

—

Los demás no estaban demasiado lejos de donde Zuko se había instalado para lavar los platos y ollas sucios. Sokka estaba holgazaneando recargado en una roca, observando el espectáculo. Zuko no se había resistido a la orden. En silencio, lavaba con cuidado las pocas piezas de vajilla que el grupo del Avatar había adquirido durante sus viajes. Podía oír que los otros estaban hablando, pero no les prestaba atención.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Al parecer, Aang se acababa de estrellar contra Apa, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

—¡Roca uno, Aang cero! —dijo Sokka con una risita.

—

Zuko caminaba detrás de Sokka, cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido. Dejaba que Sokka guiara la expedición y mantenía su distancia. Se sentía incómodo de estar a solas con él. Hasta ese momento, la caza había consistido en recolectar frutas. Eventualmente, Sokka subió a un árbol para inspeccionar el territorio desde lo alto y vigilar la posible aparición de una presa. Con expresión despectiva, Sokka volteó a ver al maestro fuego, que seguía en el suelo. Zuko comprendió e intentó escalar el tronco, aunque sabía que no sería capaz.

—¡Si no puedes subir, entonces por lo menos no estorbes! —siseó Sokka entre dientes y se colocó a la espera.

Zuko, reprimiendo un suspiro, se alejó unos metros y se sentó, algo cansado. Decidió que mientras esperaba, meditaría un rato. Sokka no le haría ningún caso y así tendría la paz necesaria para abrir sus sentidos, justo como había intentado en la mañana.

Los árboles ensombrecían el ambiente. Podía sentir los rayos del sol muy lejos, bloqueados por el espeso dosel. Se concentró en las cosas cercanas que lo rodeaban y trató de relajarse. Le tomó un rato, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que le resultaba más sencillo ahora que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a recuperarse de su estadía en la Plaza del mercado. Aunque lo odiara, percibía que el aburrimiento y el cansancio que tanto había experimentado últimamente, le habían ayudado en este aspecto. Ahora su concentración era diferente. Bueno, de alguna manera, todo lo era.

Aun así, le resultaba muy difícil distinguir las cosas. Sólo lograba sentir grandes masas de algo diferenciadas del mar de sensaciones que ahogaba todo lo demás. Tal vez había sentido algunos pájaros y seguramente también a Sokka. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que a veces hasta lo podía oír.

Debió haber pasado por lo menos media hora cuando Zuko creyó sentir que un animal se acercaba a ellos. Era una cosa pequeña, pero después se dio cuenta de que había otra presencia mucho más grande que apenas entraba en su rango sensorial. No tenía idea de qué podía ser, ninguno de los dos. Ahora se daba cuenta de sus puntos ciegos, y sabía que los troncos de los árboles lo estaban bloqueando.

Sin embargo, pudo notar que el animal más pequeño se acababa de mover al pie del mismo árbol donde Sokka se encontraba al acecho. Lo escuchó murmurar algo, definitivamente también se había dado cuenta del animal. Zuko esperó, sin atreverse a mover. De todas formas, no podía hacer nada: estaba demasiado lejos.

Pasaron varios minutos más y de repente, se escuchó un fuerte y estrepitoso golpe: Sokka había saltado del árbol. Sin embargo, Zuko no escuchó el grito de victoria que había esperado. En cambio, sí creyó oír un refunfuñar en tono enojado, y después nada. Zuko esperó. Volvió a oírlo y ahora estaba seguro de que no sonaba en lo absoluto contento. No se movió. No sabía lo que había pasado y lo último que quería era hacer que Sokka se enfureciera con él por haber interrumpido algo importante. El árbol seguía bloqueando su "visión sensorial" y sólo sabía que tanto Sokka como el animal estaban ahí atrás. En silencio, se puso de pie. Sus piernas se habían adormecido por estar demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Sólo se asomaría un poco, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Lo que vio, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba: Sokka, de alguna manera, había terminado atrapado en una grieta en el suelo, apenas sobresalían sus hombros y sus manos se veían pequeñas, apretadas contra su propio pecho. Junto a él había un pequeño cachorro de… no sabía qué cosa, que se paseaba alegremente por el claro. El boomerang de Sokka estaba también por ahí, en el suelo apenas fuera del alcance de su dueño. El maestro fuego no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa. La situación era simplemente demasiado surreal.

Evidentemente, la caza había sido suspendida y Sokka necesitaba ayuda. Zuko salió de su escondite, no sin antes componer su rostro.

—Y aquí viene… Fantástico —lo saludó Sokka sarcásticamente.

—¿Cómo te metiste ahí? —Zuko se agachó frente a Sokka, buscando su cara.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Fufupapachón y yo nos estábamos conociendo.

—De verdad —dijo Zuko sin expresión. A pesar del estado incapacitado de Sokka, él no dejaba de ser cauteloso. No muy seguro de lo que hacía, tomó las manos de Sokka y jaló con fuerza, intentando sacarlo. El esfuerzo, por supuesto, fue inútil y Sokka comenzó a gritar que le iba a arrancar las manos. Pensando rápidamente en una segunda opción, tomó el boomerang que yacía inocentemente en el suelo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que harás con eso? —exclamó Sokka alarmado. El animal continuaba ahí, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Voy a cavar para sacarte.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lastimarás a Boomie.

—¿Bumi, el rey de Omashu? —murmuró Zuko confundido.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocar mi boomerang! —exclamó Sokka.

—Bien, entonces iré a buscar ayuda — dijo Zuko, dejando el boomerang donde estaba y levantándose.

—Tú te quedas ahí. ¡Nuestra caza no ha terminado! Ya sé que Fufupapachón es lindo, pero es comer o ser comidos…

—No voy a tocar al cachorro —dijo Zuko, mirando a Sokka muy serio.

—¡Oh, por favor! No me digas ahora que tienes miedo de matar.

—Tengo miedo de no poder defenderte si hacemos enojar a su madre —. Zuko se alejó—. Iré por Toph. Cuídate… Sokka.

La voz de Zuko había sonado determinada, pero se había vuelto más pensativa hacia el final. No se parecía en lo absoluto al furioso maestro fuego que los había cazado por todo el mundo, ni si quiera cuando se había dirigido al resto del grupo en los días anteriores. Ahora tenía un tono retraído. Sokka vio cómo Zuko se alejaba y desaparecía detrás de los árboles. Sólo ahora que el otro se había ido y él se veía obligado a dejar de protestar, se dio cuenta de la realidad de su situación: estaba sólo en el bosque salvaje, sin comida ni agua. Sólo Fufupapachón.

De todas formas, tenía la sensación de que Zuko no habría escuchado ninguno de sus alegatos. Eso no lo hacía menos irritante para Sokka, mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriera. En realidad, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, pues el cachorro pensó que sería buena idea sentarse en su cabeza y jugar con su cabello.

—

Zuko no encontraba ninguna alegría en estar sólo, aunque pelear con Sokka todo el día había sido difícil y ahora se sentía cansado. Se concentró en rastrear el camino de vuelta al campamento. Él había estado siguiendo a Sokka, así que al principio se equivocó varias veces, pero finalmente logró llegar en un tiempo razonable. La tarde estaba cayendo y podía sentir que el atardecer no tardaría en empezar. Vio a Katara en el río, pero ella no pareció notarlo. El campamento estaba desértico y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.

Llegó al campo que habían usado para entrenar tierra control y las varias rocas que desordenadamente yacían en el suelo. Llamó a Toph, varias veces, y sintió el esfuerzo en su garganta dolorida, pero pronto fue obvio que ella no estaba por ahí. Se acercó a la maestra agua, que estaba ocupada practicando.

—Eh, ¿Katara? ¿Sabes dónde…? —Katara se dio la vuelta con mucha rapidez.

—Ya regresaron… ¿Dónde está Sokka? —dijo con voz inquieta. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y sus ojos tenían un aspecto preocupado—. ¡Los dos deberían de haber regresado hace una hora! —Zuko la observó con cuidado. Esto era precisamente la razón por la que había querido evitarla. Los hermanos parecían tener una relación estrecha (a diferencia de él y Azula), y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si le decía que Sokka estaba en problemas. Sólo estaba seguro de que no quería estar ahí para recibir su ira, mucho menos cuando no era capaz de defenderse, como en este momento.

—Necesitamos a Toph. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—La vi irse furiosa. Ella y Aang tuvieron una pelea. Ya había enviado a Aang a buscarlos a ustedes dos.

—¿Puedes decirme en qué dirección se fue? 

—¿Dónde está Sokka? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

—Él.. um… él está… atrapado. En una grieta. Por eso necesitamos a Toph, para que lo saque. ¿Podrías enviarla? Es media hora caminando en esa dirección —dijo señalando con la mano y evitando los ojos de Katara.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Yo iré contigo!

—Alguien debería quedarse en el campamento, sólo en caso de que Toph regrese. Y Sokka está esperándome, por favor no —explicó. No sabía cómo lidiar con esto, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse. Ni siquiera se volvió cuando la escuchó gritar detrás de él. Había hecho lo que había podido.

El camino de regreso fue más fácil. Intentó sentir las cosas, como antes, pero era más difícil caminando. Tendría que practicar eso. Todo lo que había caminado ese día lo hacía sentirse exhausto, pero se forzó a seguir. Era importantísimo que recuperara su condición física. Casi no se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado hasta que la mano de Toph lo tomó por la muñeca. Estaban sólo a unos metros de Sokka, aunque los árboles lo bloqueaban. Dio un respingo, pero ella inmediatamente le indicó que guardara silencio.

—¡Mira! —dijo ella en voz baja, señalando hacia donde Sokka debía estar—. Le estoy enseñando una lección a Pies ligeros, así que no intervengas—. Zuko dio un par de pasos para lograr visualizar el claro donde Sokka se encontraba atrapado. Aparte de la cabeza de Sokka, vio que Aang estaba sentado junto a él, de espaldas a Zuko y Toph. Al parecer, Aang estaba contando algo a Sokka, quien no tenía más remedio que escuchar. Zuko seguía sin entender qué era lo que Toph quería. Seguramente no tenía la intención de que Aang sacara a Sokka con tierra control, ¿cierto? Eso sería demasiado peligroso para un principiante, pensó alarmado.

Justo en ese momento, el cachorro regresó y ahora sí pudo entender las palabras que se intercambiaban en el claro. Aang parecía haber reconocido al animal, y ahora lo levantaba del suelo y con cariño, le preguntó si había perdido a su madre. Inmediatamente, se escuchó el atronador rugido de un tigre león dientes de sable adulto. Toph apareció de pronto a su lado y lo sujetó del brazo, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control —susurró.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, y cuando la madre y el cachorro se fueron, Toph lo soltó y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente. Los otros la vieron tan pronto como el polvo levantado por la pelea se dispersó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Sokka con voz acusadora.

—Sólo disfruto del espectáculo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo? —preguntó Aang incrédulo. Zuko no se había movido y veía lo que ocurría desde lejos.

—Sí, más o menos.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste algo? ¡Sokka estaba en peligro! Yo también. Pudiste habernos ayudado desde el principio.

—Supongo que no se me ocurrió —dijo Toph inocentemente. Luego movió sacó una nuez y blandió un palo que Zuko reconoció como el planeador de Aang. Estaba dispuesta a usarlo como cascanueces, pero pero fue detenida por nada más y nada menos que el maestro aire. Toph, sin emabrgo, no lo soltó todavía.

—¡Suficiente! Devuélveme mi vara.

—¡Hazlo!

—¿Qué cosa?

—La técnica de Tierra control, debilucho. Acabas de mantenerte firme frente a una bestia enfurecida, y aún más impresionante, te mantuviste firme contra mí. Tienes lo que se necesita.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo!

Aang dudó un segundo y realizó el movimiento. Acto seguido, una gran roca se estrelló contra la pared del acantilado. Toph felicitó a Aang y Zuko salió de su escondite debajo de los árboles, caminando muy despacio hacia ellos. Sokka ya había comenzado a quejarse y Toph le dijo a Aang que sería mejor que ella sacara a Sokka.

—¿Y tú dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó Sokka secamente, mientras Toph había comenzado a sacarlo con cuidado.

—Regresé al campamento a buscar a Toph— contestó Zuko con timidez, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Bueno, la encontraste. Buen trabajo, su alteza, estoy impresionado— dijo Sokka sarcásticamente, intentando mover sus manos para aplaudir, pero todavía estaba demasiado hundido en la grieta. En ese momento, Toph se detuvo y cruzó los brazos, claramente molesta.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que te quedarás ahí hasta que te des cuenta de que si estás saliendo de esa roca, es porque Zuko tuvo la acertada idea de ir por ayuda.

—En realidad, Toph… —comenzó Aang.

—Guarda silencio, Pies ligeros. La lección número dos que tienes que aprender sobre Tierra control, es que debes de esperar al momento adecuado para atacar. No se trata de ir volando por ahí como el aire —estableció Toph, antes de volver su rostro hacia Sokka otra vez—. ¿Y bien, Sokka? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirle a Zuko?

—¡Nada! Me abandonó, tú viste… ¡Ah! —Toph acababa de sumergirlo aún más en la tierra.

—No estoy escuchando muchas disculpas, Sokka. ¿Decías? —dijo Toph burlonamente, mientras Aang y Zuko miraban con expresiones de preocupación y curiosidad, respectivamente.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Toph. Después de todo lo que hizo… ¡AH! ¡TOPH! —gritó Sokka. Ahora lo único que sobresalía del suelo era su cabeza—. ¡Está bien! Está bien, lo siento, no quise lastimarte así. La familia significa mucho en la tribu y tú familia lastimó a la mía, ese es el problema. Además, tú nos perseguiste todo el año pasado… Pero sí, supongo que lamento haberte odiado así —terminó Sokka.

Con una especie de pala de tierra, Toph hizo que Sokka saliera de la grieta como el corcho de una botella. Aterrizó en el suelo de manera brusca y entre gruñidos logró ponerse de pie.

—Ugh, gracias Toph —dijo estirando las piernas, antes de volverse hacia Zuko con una expresión nada amigable—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Viste esa cosa? ¡De no haber sido por Aang, pude haber muerto! —gritó— Y no pienses por un segundo que te he perdonado. ¡Todo lo que has hecho! Casi quemas el collar de mi hermana después de haberla atado a un árbol. ¡O amenazar a Gran Gran! Sacudir a una anciana agarrándola así por el cuello. Además de perseguir por todos lados a un niño de 12 años. ¡No me importa qué tan desesperado dices que estabas! ¿Quién hace eso?

Toph se interpuso entre ambos y con un movimiento, fijó los pies de Sokka al suelo, ya que éste se acercaba cada vez más a Zuko de forma amenazadora.

—Sokka, sólo detente un momento y míralo. Soy ciega y hasta yo puedo ver que no es ninguna amenaza. Para un segundo y míralo. ¿Te parece que después de todo eso, salió ileso? Siempre me dices que tiene una cicatriz. Bueno, eso claramente prueba que algo le pasó —le espetó Toph.

Las duras palabras de Toph y su incapacidad para moverse en ese momento, finalmente lo obligaron a mirar. Lo que Sokka veía en su imaginación, un príncipe orgulloso en una armadura reluciente, pareció derretirse ante sus ojos. El intimidante yelmo con formas puntiagudas dio lugar a una masa de cabello delgado y descuidado. Los penetrantes ojos dorados se volvieron vacíos y amarillentos. La constitución fuerte se convirtió en nada más que piel y huesos, en una postura que parecía estar a punto de colapsar. El rostro estaba descompuesto, roto, al igual que el joven frente a él. Y para gran sorpresa de Sokka, Zuko rehuía su mirada con expresión culpable.

—¿Eh… Zuko?

—No, yo lo lamento —dijo con voz ronca. Parecía tragar repetidamente y continuaba evitando los ojos de Sokka, como si quisiera esconderse—. No quise hacerle daño a nadie. Yo sólo… yo sólo quería ir a casa. Sé que he tomado muchas malas decisiones… la gente siempre dice que soy impulsivo. Pero nunca habría lastimado a la anciana. Eso no es honorable. Sólo hice lo que pensé que… creí que… — suspiró y tiró de su cabello con frustración —. ¿Tú… tú crees que yo disfrutaba persiguiendo a un niño? Me exiliaron, no puedo regresar a casa. Mi única oportunidad de volver era traer al Avatar conmigo. Yo esperaba a un anciano, no a un niño… De pronto tuve una oportunidad, una oportunidad de volver… de recuperar el favor de mi padre. Imagina: tres años sin ver tu hogar… y sin ninguna esperanza de volver a menos que encuentres algo que no se ha visto en cien años. Por muy estúpido que parezca, yo deseaba tener un oportunidad. Tienen que creerme —se le quebró la voz y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en un árbol, escondiendo las lágrimas de desesperación que amenazaban con caer.

A Sokka todo esto lo había sorprendido, no esperaba nada parecido. Ahora podía ver que bajo la ropa, claramente hecha para alguien más saludable, Zuko temblaba ante una inexistente brisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo evidente, el maestro fuego se empujó para levantarse y dio varios pasos temblorosos antes de encontrar otro árbol en el cual apoyarse.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —dijo con una expresión cansada en los ojos.

Nadie discutió y todos se pusieron en marcha. Toph podía sentir la tensión que ahogaba el aire. Sokka, que había sido liberado por segunda vez, estaba como congelado y no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Observaba la espalda de Zuko, que iba atrás de Toph y Aang, caminando con la cabeza gacha.

—Zuko, espera… —Sokka dio varios pasos apresurados para acercarse. Zuko se tensó y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos llenos de cautela—. Zuko, yo… Lo siento. No debí de… haberte golpeado. La Nación del Fuego nos ha hecho mucho daño a mí y a Katara, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de… Lo siento, la ira se apoderó de mí. Por todo un año tú sólo fuiste el malvado maestro fuego que nos perseguía, y aparentemente sin razón alguna… Me recordaba a lo que había pasado en casa, y no podía permitir que eso se repitiera. Tú nos viste, yo era lo único que ellos tenían para protegerse… Ahora tiene sentido, que atacaras a Gran Gran, pero es que en ese momento, nosotros apenas conocíamos a Aang, no teníamos idea de que era el Avatar. Así que… Lo siento. Supongo que ambos nos encontramos en el lugar equivocado de esta guerra. Regresemos—concluyó Sokka. Sentía que tenía un peso menos en el pecho.

El regreso al campamento fue silencioso. Empezaba a oscurecer y se volvía difícil distinguir algo más que figuras azuladas en la tenue luz del atardecer. Tan pronto como Katara los vio, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión preocupada.

—¡Sokka! ¿Estás bien? —murmuró abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, ya más tranquila que hace apenas unos segundos. Finalmente lo soltó y puso le puso sus manos sobre los hombros, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué pasó? Zuko regresó sólo al campamento diciendo que te habías quedado atrapado… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

—Katara, estoy bien, cálmate —dijo Sokka esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Mientras estábamos cazando, caí en una grieta en el suelo y me quedé atrapado. Toph me sacó y ya todo está bien.

Sokka se la llevó caminando hacia la fogata y logró convencerla de sentarse y de que estaba de vuelta sano y salvo.

—Entonces hermana, ¿está lista la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—

Todos se sentaron confortablemente alrededor del fuego. Sokka estaba muy concentrado en su comida. Los demás también comían pero de manera más controlada. Aang le estaba contando a Katara sobre el Tigre león dientes de sable y lo hermoso que era el cachorro.

—Oye, Toph, ¿cómo construirás el "refugio" de Zuko? —preguntó Sokka volviéndose hacia la maestra Tierra.

—¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Crees no haré un buen trabajo? —le espetó Toph.

—No, sólo estaba pensando. ¿Cómo harás para que pueda entrar y salir? —continuó Sokka.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, tú dime, Sokka. Parece que acabas de cambiar de parecer sobre que él sea nuestro prisionero —dijo Toph mientras sus ojos ciegos hicieron algo así como un gesto de rodar.

—Todavía lo es. Sólo me estaba preguntando si sólo será accesible por medio de Tierra control. Ya sabes… como una prisión. Nosotros decidimos a dónde va y viene.

—No te ofendas, Sokka, pero ¿en serio crees que después del historial que tienes con él dejaré que decidas lo que hace? No, podemos mantenerlo encerrado para protección, pero él debe de poder decidir qué es lo que hace y a dónde va —sentenció Toph.

—Creo que Sokka tiene razón. Todos debemos de poder sacarlo si es necesario. Quiero decir, ¿qué tal que… no sé, tiene que ir al baño y tú estás entrenando con Aang? —señaló Katara, recogiéndoles los platos vacíos.

—A lo que me refiero, es que no quiero que cualquiera pueda entrar sólo para molestarlo. No lo pueden tratar como a un animal de circo: mantenerlo encerrado hasta que lo necesiten para algo —se defendió Toph, apoyando su idea con un fuerte pisotón.

—Toph tiene razón. Los monjes siempre me decían que al igual que el aire, el espíritu humano no puede ser contenido. Debe tener libertad —intervino Aang.

—Lamento desilusionarlos, pero el cautiverio no se supone que sea algo recreativo. En estos casos, la libertad es un privilegio. Además, no es como que le estemos diciendo qué debe pensar y qué no.

—Eso sería extraño —dijo Aang encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? —dijo Sokka suspirando y juntando las manos.

—Toph puede hacer una puerta —dijo una voz áspera. Todos voltearon y vieron un par de ojos dorados observándolos con cautela.

—Pero todavía la necesitaríamos para mover la puerta. La roca es pesada —dijo Katara.

—Yo puedo… tratar de recuperar mi fuerza —dijo Zuko, antes de que la voz se le quebrara en un inevitable ataque de tos.

—Claro. Muy convincente —dijo Toph sarcástica.

—Lo que Katara quiere decir es que una puerta de piedra… ni siquiera nosotros podríamos moverla, mucho menos tú —aclaró Sokka, ignorando la mirada cansina que Zuko le dirigió—. ¡Pero esto no se trata de que pueda salir cuando quiera! ¿Recuerdan? Queremos mantenerlo contenido.

—Creo que puedo hacerla lo suficientemente ligera para que la puedan empujar. Lo que me preocupa, es que no tengo manera de fijarla para que no caiga encima de uno de ustedes si trata de moverla incorrectamente.

—¿Qué tal una puerta corrediza? —dijo Aang —. Las he visto antes: son dos paredes y la puerta entre ellas como un sándwich. De esa manera, la puerta no cae y está controlada.

—Eso puede funcionar —afirmó Toph, imaginando cómo podría hacerlo.

—Pero el problema es que si es lo suficientemente ligera para que nosotros la movamos, pronto él también podrá hacerlo. Necesitamos una especie de seguro… Déjenme pensar. Cuando la puerta corrediza está cerrada, queda un espacio entre las paredes que la sostienen, ¿cierto? Podemos colocar un pestillo entre ellas para evitar que la puerta se pueda abrir.

—¿Y qué hay de él? Puede que Zuko no quiera ser molestado y necesite estar un tiempo a solas —dijo Toph. Zuko se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente añadió otro leño al fuego y su atención volvió a centrarse en las crepitantes llamas—. ¿Qué tal si le ponemos un soporte, una especie de seguro de su lado de la puerta? Algo que trabe la puerta desde adentro y que pueda quitar o poner si lo desea. Eso le daría algo de privacidad, dejándolos a ustedes afuera, y también permite que ustedes estén tranquilos.

Nadie dijo nada por un minuto mientras reflexionaban sobre la idea.

—¿Tú qué piensas de esto, Zuko? —dijo Katara finalmente.

Con cautela, Zuko levantó un poco la mirada, pero no lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que… eso me gustaría— dijo, esbozando una de esas sonrisas raras pero cálidas que parecía reservar para Katara.

—

Poco después, la oscuridad cayó sobre el campamento y el grupo preparó las tiendas y las mantas para dormir. Cenaron y Katara se llevó a Aang a practicar agua control bajo la escasa luz que la luna les proveía. Katara indicó a su pupilo que debía sentir la influencia y el poder que el astro ejercía sobre el agua. Zuko también estaba escuchando la explicación y descubrió se parecía bastante a la manera en que su tío le había explicado la meditación. Expandir los sentidos y abrazar a su elemento, sintiendo la manera en que uno podía influir en él.

Un repentino movimiento a su derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sokka, que hasta hace poco observaba la luna con aire melancólico, se había levantado y estaba examinando el "cuarto" que Toph había construido para Zuko.

—Gracias —dijo Sokka cuando la niña terminó de hacer la tierra control.

Zuko esperó para entrar a su nuevo refugio porque Sokka acababa de entrar en él. No quería tener otro violento encuentro con él, ya que las anteriores ocasiones siempre habían terminado en puñetazos o lágrimas. Un momento después, Sokka emergió del refugio y se paró en la entrada.

—Me parece bien. ¡Idiota, ya puedes entrar!

Zuko se asomó dentro, ignorando al otro que se había apartado para dejarlo pasar y estaba haciendo una reverencia burlona.

—Está oscuro —musitó llanamente.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué no puedes hacer fuego? —le espetó Sokka.

Zuko lo miró en silencio y sin la menor expresión en el rostro. Luego hizo un movimiento de fuego control que terminó con su mano sobre el muro. Después de una notable pausa, aparecieron algunas chispas que más que una verdadera flama, parecían una patética exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Al principio, Sokka se encontró perplejo ante la falta de fuego, pero luego se dio la vuelta, reprimiendo un suspiro mientras murmuraba algo en tono sarcástico. Toph le dio un puntapié cuando pasó enfrente de ella, molesta por su comportamiento.

—Ya basta, Sokka, no es divertido.

Aun así, Sokka no terminó su denigrante discurso hasta varios minutos después. Cuando logró calmarse, Zuko continuó sus observaciones con sorprendente tranquilidad.

—De todas formas, necesito respirar. Una vez que se cierre la puerta, sólo quedará aire encerrado —señaló, manteniéndose flemático y escondiendo el nerviosismo que crecía dentro de él al recordar la última vez que había sido encerrado en la oscuridad.

—¡Oh, está bien! —cedió Sokka finalmente, mientras movía mucho los brazos como si quisiera mostrarle a Toph lo que él quería que construyera—. Sólo asegúrate de que no pueda salir —dijo al recordar que la niña no podía verlo.

Toph lo ignoró y comenzó a hacer un agujero en el techo, asegurándose de que fuera del tamaño adecuado. Cuando terminó, Zuko tomó el trozo de roca recortado que había caído al suelo y lo sacó del cuarto. Regresó y al mirar hacia arriba, no pudo menos que apreciar el increíblemente preciso trabajo que Toph había hecho, y además, sin ver. Después le preguntaría cómo lo hacía y cómo percibía el mundo sin ver.

—Gracias, Toph —dijo con genuino agradecimiento. Una vez más, salió y fue a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, llevándolas a su nuevo refugio. Mientras tanto, Toph recogió un pedazo de tierra y empezó a trabajar en él. El respeto que Zuko sentía hacia ella aumentó todavía más cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esta cuña es el seguro por dentro, para trabar la puerta y evitar que Sokka y Pies Ligeros te molesten, como les gusta hacer.

—Oh, gracias… Aprecio que hagas esto —repitió, y de alguna manera se sintió sorprendido por su propio gesto de agradecimiento. Quizá su tiempo en cautiverio lo había cambiado más de lo que creía.

Se acercó a la puerta. Sokka y Toph lo estaban esperando afuera y sabía que Sokka esperaba que se quedara adentro, así que cerró la puerta. No fue fácil para su desgastado cuerpo , todavía bastante debilitado por la falta de entrenamiento de los últimos meses y sobre todo, por las penurias de los últimos días. Finalmente logró acomodar correctamente el bloque de roca. Sokka no había movido un dedo para ayudarlo, pero en cuando vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, se apresuró a colocar el seguro de afuera.

Zuko se sentó y se recargó en uno de los muros, exhausto y ansioso por dormir. Miró hacia arriba a través del agujero en el techo. Toph lo había colocado en una esquina, y lo había hecho del tamaño necesario para que él pudiera dormir en paz y no estuviera desprotegido de las inclemencias del tiempo. Sin embargo, Zuko también supuso que Toph no sabía que los maestros fuego se levantan con el sol.

Por un largo tiempo, simplemente permaneció sentado y observando la tenue luz de la luna que contrastaba con la oscuridad en la que se encontraba el cuarto. Estaba inmóvil, no quería mover ni un solo músculo pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dormir. Eventualmente, el aire frío que entraba por la ventana lo obligó a moverse. Le tomó un tiempo reunir la voluntad para levantarse y letárgicamente, colocar el seguro de su lado de la puerta. Lentamente, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su delgada manta y la tomó. Se la colocó sobre los hombros y se encogió sobre sí mismo para dormir. A lo lejos, creyó escuchar las voces de los demás cerca de la fogata, pero no lograba distinguir las palabras. De cierta forma, encontró que es lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

—

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta del cuarto de Zuko, Toph y Sokka regresaron con Aang y Katara, que los esperaban pacientemente junto al fuego.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo está? —comenzó Katara, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—Estará bien. Creo que le hará bien tener su propio espacio. Darle un lugar para que descanse, medite o lo que sea que haga —repuso Toph.

—Pienso lo mismo. Se ve demasiado… nervioso —dijo Aang pensativo, provocando que todos se quedaran en un silencio incómodo.

—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Katara finalmente con tono apagado—. Quiero decir, ya sé que estuvo prisionero, pero es que algunas de sus reacciones son demasiado extremas. Ahora es muy diferente. En vez de atacarnos… —Sokka abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero su hermana lo detuvo con una mirada severa—. Quiere apartarse de nosotros. El hecho de que le hayamos hecho un cuarto, en vez de una tienda, prueba eso.

—Eso es justo lo que iba a preguntar —dijo Aang, con apariencia desolada después de oír las palabras de katara.

—Él necesita algo de espacio, y ¿qué mejor que tenga su propio cuarto, donde no habrán bocas molestas que hagan más daño que bien, Sokka y Pies Ligeros? —zanjó Toph, dirigiendo su mirada ciega hacia donde más o menos estaba Sokka.

—Miren chicos, ya basta. El príncipe de cola de caballo que ya no tiene cola de caballo necesita ser puesto aparte. ¿Qué tal que sólo está fingiendo que ya no puede hacer fuego control? Tenemos que estar seguros de que estamos salvo —afirmó Sokka.

—Lo justo es justo, Sokka. Es igual por ambas partes: si lo tratas bien, te tratará bien. Zuko tiene cierto sentido del honor que lo hace respetar eso.

—Creo que Toph tiene razón, Sokka, no hay que preocuparse más… Lo que nos lleva a otro asunto: ¿Quién va a estar con él mañana?

—Yo ya lo soporté todo el día de hoy, que alguien más lo haga mañana —los otros se irritaron ante el tono de Sokka.

—¡Yo lo haré! —dijo Aang con entusiasmo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! El último año no ha hecho otra cosa que perseguirte por todo el mundo. ¡Si te dejamos solo con él, te capturará y te llevará a la Nación del Fuego! —exclamó Sokka.

—En este momento se encuentra demasiado débil, y él es consciente de eso. Pero lo cierto es que Aang debe concentrarse en mejorar su Tierra control. Los demás nos ocuparemos de él por ahora.

—¿Por qué no lo tomas tú, Katara? Al parecer, le agrada tu presencia —dijo Toph con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Mi hermanita no puede defenderse sola. ¿Qué tal si la ataca? —protestó Sokka.

—Sokka, apenas ha lanzado algunas chispas y si lo hace, recuerda que soy una maestra agua —dijo Katara rodando los ojos y moviendo agua en su mano a manera de demostración.

—¡Como quieran! Guarda tu agua mágica para ti —gruñó Sokka.

—Muy bien, eso significa que Aang estará contigo mañana, Toph. Sokka, tú puedes recolectar algunas nueces y frutos, creo que Momo se comió los que teníamos.

—¡Genial! Espero que estés listo, Pies Ligeros. Mañana te enseñaré el estilo de Bandida Ciega —dijo Toph con una risa un poco maniática.

—¿Porqué parece que de verdad quiere hacerle daño? —dijo Sokka al oído de su hermana en tono conspirador.

—Oh, no es nada. Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, vayamos a dormir. Todos tendremos mañana un día largo —concluyó Katara bostezando y se dirigió hacia su saco de dormir.

En ese momento, notó algo extraño. Primero no pudo identificar qué era, pero después lo vio. No había briza, pero el fuego se movía de forma violenta, como si estuviera siendo atravesado por fuertes ráfagas de aire.

—Umm… Toph, ¿cómo está Zuko? —preguntó preocupada.

La abierta sonrisa de Toph desapareció y cerró los ojos en una mueca de concentración. Katara se asustó cuando la vio ponerse pálida.

—Se siente como cuando Aang está muy nervioso. Su corazón late a toda velocidad. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que todo esté bien? —dijo, sin poder esconder la preocupación que sentía.

—Por favor, estoy seguro de que está bien. Quiero decir, es un hombre, puede tomar lo que sea —intervino Sokka mientras se metía en su saco de dormir, totalmente apático y sin intenciones de tener más interacciones esa noche. Aang miró a Sokka y después a Katara, y tras un momento de duda, también se dispuso a dormir.

—Katara, ¿vienes? —la llamó Toph. La maestra agua sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamiento y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a ver —. Toph podía sentir que el corazón de Katara se aceleraba, traicionando su máscara de serenidad. Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de piedra. Dubitante, Katara levantó una mano y tocó—. ¿Zuko? ¿Todo bien? —No hubo respuesta, todo permanecía en solencio. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo—. Está bien, voy a entrar—. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la empujó, pero ésta no se movió—. Eh… ¿Toph? No la puedo abrir, ¿se atascó? Eso sería un problema, ¿ahora cómo lo vamos a sacar de ahí?

—Espera, déjame sentir eso —. Colocó una mano sobre el muro e inmediatamente sintió el bloque de roca que le había dado a Zuko para cerrar por dentro, además de los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que la idea original que había tenido de darle un poco de privacidad, también les impedía ayudarlo a calmarse—. Ha cerrado la puerta. Le di su propio seguro para que pudiera tener privacidad… Qué irónico que ahora, por su bien, debamos invadirla.

—¡No! No podemos hacer eso. Si lo haces, romperíamos toda la confianza que hemos ganado.

—Pero, Katara, ¡su corazón va a toda velocidad! Algo definitivamente no está bien. ¿Qué tal que dormido, alcanza la fogata? No queremos que nadie se lastime.

—No creo que ocurra si está dormido… Piensa, no creo que tú alguna vez hayas dejado caer rocas sobre la cabeza de alguien cuando estabas dormida, ¿o sí? Yo nunca he hecho nada parecido con el agua, y estamos bastante seguros de Appa no puede hacer aire control cuando duerme. De cualquier manera, Zuko quizá haga que la leña se consuma más rápido, pero eso no lastimará a nadie.

—Pero deberíamos de ver. ¿Qué tal si está teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo así?

—Toph, de verdad, no creo que esté bien hacer esto. Por favor, no lo intentes. Querías que tuviera un lugar donde refugiarse, un espacio para él solo, no se lo quites ahora. Viste lo aliviado que estaba cuando dijiste que podría cerrar la puerta desde adentro. Él quiere estar solo, y estas cosas las tiene que enfrentar solo. Creo que está teniendo terrores nocturnos, yo también los he sufrido a veces, pero necesita aprender a lidiar con estas cosas solo. No lo puedes proteger de su propia mente—. Katara estaba sosteniendo con firmeza el hombro de Toph, transmitiéndole serenidad—. Vamos, hay que ir a dormir.

Renuentemente, Toph siguió a Katara y se separaron cuando Toph llegó a su tienda de tierra. Cuando se acostó, todavía podía sentir las reacciones de Zuko. El acelerado ritmo del corazón y su respiración irregular. No le fue fácil conciliar el sueño.

—

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Katara se despertó, vio que el fuego se había transformado en una pequeña montaña de cenizas. Zuko no estaba por ahí. Se sorprendió a sí misma esperando que estuviera ahí y recordó que no podía salir del cuarto mientras los otros estuvieran dormidos. Se levantó y decidió ir a lavarse, pero cuando pasó frente a la puerta del cuarto, escuchó unos débiles pero insistentes golpes que venían de adentro.

Se detuvo y prestó atención al ruido. Ya no podía haber duda: Estaba tocando desde adentro.

—¿Zuko? ¿Estás bien? —lo llamó acercándose a la puerta. El golpeteo hizo una pausa y luego se reanudó con mayor insistencia. Katara quitó el seguro y con gran esfuerzo, comenzó a deslizar la puerta hacia un lado.

Tan pronto como a abertura fue suficientemente grande, Zuko salió. Si Katara había pensado que ayer comenzaba a verse mejor, hoy parecía que acababan de recogerlo de la plaza del mercado. El cabello grasiento estaba pegado a su frente y su piel se veía exageradamente pálida y ensombrecida, haciendo que la cicatriz resaltara como un cometa de un rojo furioso. Los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y muy humedecidos. Sin embargo, lo peor debían de ser las manos: las uñas que antes sólo estaban sucias, ahora estaban rotas y llenas de sangre. El joven se había recargado en los muros de roca, respirando con fuerza y no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por pararse por sí mismo.

—¿Zuko? —se acercó a él y tratando de llamar su atención, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, el príncipe se alejó un poco, claramente no quería que lo tocaran —.¿Puedes oírme? —volvió a intentar.

Algo parecido a un destello de reconocimiento paso por sus ojos, como un relámpago de vida en medio del amarillento vacío, pero rápidamente, su mirada volvió a caer. Observaba fijamente el suelo y claramente, no tenía intenciones de entablar ninguna comunicación. Katara se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido tratar de obligarlo a responder, así que miró sus manos y pensó que sería buena idea curarlas. Se preguntó si lograría hacer que la siguiera hasta el arroyo o si sería mejor dejarlo ahí. Dado que no parecía que fuera a responder pronto, Katara fue a buscar su bolsa de agua. Espetaba que tuviera suficiente almacenada para poder curar el daño producido durante la noche. Se preguntó si Toph había sido capaz de cerrarse e ignorarlo o si había tenido que dormir siendo consciente de lo que pasaba en todo momento.

Cuando regresó, Zuko se había sentado. Se acuclilló frente a él y lentamente, estiró el brazo para tomar su mano. Al sentir el contacto, Zuko dio un respingo, pero no se apartó como ella temía. Sacó el agua de su bolsa y comenzó a curar la piel rasguñada. No le tomó mucho tiempo, y cuando terminó, notó que la mirada del joven se había esclarecido un poco.

—Vamos — dijo Katara. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos, luego miró hacia atrás, esperando que él la hubiera seguido. No lo había hecho, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de volverse completamente hacia él, se movió y se apoyó en sus rodillas, para finalmente ponerse en pie con dificultad. La maestra agua lo esperó pacientemente hasta que logró estabilizarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas; entonces le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y echó a andar.

Cuando llegaron a la ribera del arroyo, se detuvieron y Zuko se arrodilló, asegurándose de guardar con ella una segura distancia de tres metros.

—Regreso en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Espera aquí —dijo Katara después de lavarse la cara. Zuko apenas levantó la mirada y tras una breve pausa, continuó lavándose. Katara regresó pronto y observó que Zuko se había quitado la camisa y estaba tallándose la piel con fuerza. Por un momento, miró su espalda, varias capas de cicatrices, la piel descamándose por las quemaduras y algunos moretones que aunque comenzaban a desaparecer, todavía eran claramente visibles en bajo la luz del sol matutino. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo ya no era limpieza, sino que parecía determinado a arrancarse la piel.

—Zuko, detente. Ese lugar ya está limpio.

Se detuvo y sus pensamientos parecieron regresar desde muy lejos. Se sentó y observó el agua. A pesar de la temperatura relativamente cálida bajo el sol, estaba temblando. Katara se acercó lentamente, atenta a cualquier señal por si estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó junto a él y cuidadosamente, comenzó a frotar suaves círculos en su espalda. Como era de esperarse, el joven se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. Permaneció inmóvil mirando el agua, sin resistirse pero tampoco animándola a seguir, totalmente indiferente. Eventualmente, Katara sintió que la tensión en sus hombros disminuía y se comenzaba a relajar. Sin embargo, la mirada apagada y la expresión muerta en sus ojos no se iba.

Algo estaba mal. No eran sólo las heridas y moretones sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión que ella había notado en su hermano cada vez que hablaba de Yue. Suspiró.

—Umm… Zuko, ¿estás bien? Mira, no puedo cambiar las cosas pero… tal vez pueda ayudarte… si me dejas —. No hubo ninguna reacción, pero había bajado la mirada—. ¿Crees que… te gustaría, umm… hablar sobre eso? A veces puede ayudar —terminó sin mucha convicción.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Zuko sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea. Claramente todavía no se sentía con ganas de hablar.

—Eh… ¿Qué tal si… regresamos?

Finalmente, obtuvo una reacción: negó con la cabeza

—Bueno… Entonces, ¿Podrías ir a recoger leña?

No era exactamente el acuerdo que habían hecho el día anterior, pero Katara sentía que Zuko de verdad necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Además, los otros seguían dormidos. De esta manera, el atormentado príncipe se levantó y sin decir una palabra, tomó su camisa y se alejó. Katara lo observó hasta que desapareció detrás de unos árboles.

Ella regresó al campamento y pensó que sería buena idea comenzar a entrenar. Aang le había dicho una vez que meditar le haría bien, pero ella sentía que hacer algunos ejercicios preliminares en _yídòng_ era igual de beneficioso. Un rato después, estaba tan concentrada en sus movimientos que se sorprendió de ver que Zuko había regresado y estaba parado enfrente de ella cargando un enorme fardo de leña. Era suficiente para preparar el desayuno.

Por otra parte, el paseo parecía haberle hecho bien a Zuko, su mirada tenía un poco más de vida. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir algo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Voy por más? —repitió con voz ronca y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No, no, es suficiente. Gracias, Zuko. ¿Puedes ponerlo en el hoyo del fuego? —dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era fantástico cómo había mejorado su relación de los últimos días, pensaba Katara mientras lo veía colocar la leña y sentándose frente al fuego. ¿Quién habría imaginado que el furioso e impulsivo príncipe de la Nación del fuego, que los había perseguido a ella, a su hermano y a Aang por todo el mundo, podía ser tan calmado y tranquilo?

Una vez prendido el fuego, a Katara no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer el desayuno: algunas frutas y _jook_. Se dio cuenta de que tendrían que moverse pronto, ya que la bolsa de los frutos se estaba volviendo demasiado ligera. Cuando terminó de hacer el arroz, llamó a Aang, que estaba meditando, y despertó a los demás.

Por una vez, Sokka se levantó antes que Toph, sin duda gracias al delicioso aroma de la comida. La maestra tierra, con su cabello hecho un desastre, se les unió poco después. Todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego en sus respectivos lugares. Katara tenía los cuencos junto a ella y estaba sirviendo la comida. El grupo expresó su agradecimiento en diferentes grados, desde el alegre "gracias" de Aang hasta el gruñido soñoliento de Toph que podría interpretarse de igual manera.

—Oh, Zuko, todavía no te lo había dicho: hoy estarás conmigo— dijo mientras llenaba su plato—. Aquí tienes—. El joven levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Katara pudo ver que sus ojos habían recobrado su antigua chispa. La caminata y encender el fuego, definitivamente le habían hecho bien. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Katara— musitó regresándole la sonrisa de una manera rara pero dulce. Respetuosamente, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia la comida. Al igual que el sol que se levantaba por el este, sintió la calidez y sinceridad en su respuesta. "Tal vez este será un buen día," pensó con feliz mientras se servía su porción de arroz.

_**Nota**__: Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza, estuve ocupada con la escuela, pero prometo que trataré de ser más constante. Espero les esté gustando la traducción que estoy haciendo y por favor, dejen comentarios: no se imaginan cuánto me animan a seguir y me ayudan a mejorar. _


	7. Nuevos rumbos

**Capítulo 7: Nuevos rumbos**

—¿Puedes llevar esto al río, por favor? —dijo Katara mientras le pasaba una pila de platos y ollas sucios.

Hace pocos minutos, Aang se había ido con Toph para otra lección de Tierra control y Sokka había salido a cazar. Zuko, sin decir nada y perdido en sus pensamientos, se levantó para tomar los platos. Se había mantenido fuera de la discusión que Katara y Sokka acababan de tener durante la comida. Le había llamado la atención la gran preocupación que Katara mostraba por su hermano. No podía evitar hacer la comparación, y se daba cuenta de que no recordaba haber experimentado nada parecido con su propia hermana. Sokka había tenido que decirle a Katara exactamente en dónde iría a cazar y le había prometido que se mantendría lejos de cualquier grieta sospechosa en la tierra. Entre súplicas y demandas, las palabras de Katara no tenían esa malicia escurridiza que tantas veces había oído en Azula. Katara estaba adoptando una actitud un poco irrazonable, pero no era posible dudar de sus intenciones. No había ningún intento de traición, ni planes secretos, sólo estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al arroyo, Zuko se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo rato pensando en eso. Katara ya estaba arrodillada lavando las cosas con Agua control. Zuko, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la pila de platos junto a ella y se sentó a su lado cautelosamente.

—Entonces… —Zuko levantó la cabeza ante las palabras de Katara—. Pensé que sería buena idea terminar de curar tus heridas. Todos están ocupados ahora, no se me ocurre un mejor momento —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —repuso Zuko, renuente ante la idea de que alguien, quien quiera que fuera, se acercara demasiado a él. Sabía que ella sólo quería ayudar y que lo haría sentirse mejor, pero no quería que nadie lo tocara y sólo imaginarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Mientras tanto, Katara estaba ocupada con el Agua control y no se daba cuenta de que la angustia del maestro fuego crecía conforme los platos por lavar se iban terminando. Los ojos de Zuko seguían sus movimientos y la fluidez que observaba en ellos lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco. Se dio cuenta de que de ninguna manera necesitaba ayuda: era bastante eficiente con el Agua control y daba la impresión de que, acostumbrada a trabajar sola, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Muy quedamente, comenzó a tararear algo, pero Zuko no reconoció la canción. De pronto, el sonido cesó.

—Zuko, ¿cómo nos podrías ayudar en el campamento? Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo idea de qué sabes hacer y nunca te hemos preguntado.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en ella por un momento, muy abiertos y sin parpadear. Después se giró su cabeza y desvió la mirada, pensativo. Katara decidió darle tiempo para pensar y en silencio, terminó su tarea.

—Muy bien, comencemos —dijo varios minutos después cuando terminó de lavar—. Por favor, quítate la camisa. Zuko dio un respingo pero no dijo nada y Katara no se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que recorrió su cuerpo—. Empezaremos con tu garganta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿duele?

En vez de responder, el joven desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo por la intimidad del procedimiento. Katara recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había intentado sanar su garganta. Zuko había perdido el control y cuando la miró con ojos desorbitados, ella había visto claramente la cicatriz alrededor de su ojo. Habría sido imposible no reconocerlo entonces, y después de eso, Zuko no se había dejado ayudar. No había querido que las manos sanadoras se acercaran a su cuello y aunque hablar debía resultarle muy doloroso, prefirió dejar que se curara solo antes que permitirse volver a estar en una posición tan vulnerable.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó la maestra agua.

—

Hablar de verdad dolía. Sabía que su voz estaba tan deteriorada que los demás ni siquiera la habían reconocido. Le fallaba continuamente y desaparecía en medio de una oración, sólo para regresar en la siguiente sílaba, por lo que comunicarse le representaba un arduo esfuerzo. Hablar también le provocaba ataques de tos de manera aleatoria que lo dejaban sin aire en los pulmones. Era casi tan malo como ser estrangulado, una sensación que trataba de olvidar. Por eso, la última vez que ella había tratado de ayudarlo con su garganta dolorida, había entrado en pánico. Aunque también estaba el miedo de ser reconocido, o mejor dicho, el miedo de lo que le harían descubrían su identidad. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabían, y ella volvía a ofrecerle su ayuda. No sabía qué hacer.

Comprendía que si la dejaba curarlo, el dolor disminuiría y le sería más fácil respirar. Además, la sensación de ahogo cuando sufría ataques de tos era horrible y nunca sabía si su cuerpo se detendría a tiempo. Sin embargo, durante el proceso, sería necesario que ella colocara sus manos sobre su cuello, y sólo recordar lo que había pasado en situaciones parecidas lo hacía estremecer.

Hasta ahora, todo aquel que había tratado de asfixiarlo se había detenido a tiempo, si no no estaría ahí pensando en todo esto. Como si fuera algo normal, creía recordar que se había desmayado un par de veces, pero no estaba seguro. Sus memorias del tiempo que había pasado en la plaza del mercado eran confusas, pero definitivamente había aprendido en el palacio, que era más fácil matar a un niño sofocándolo que usando otros métodos más tradicionales, ya sea veneno o armas.

En teoría, ella no trataría de estrangularlo, no: ella estaba ahí para mejorar las cosas, no para empeorarlas. Era perfectamente consciente de que su miedo era irracional, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Al final, decidió que lo intentaría: era lo más razonable, aunque la idea siguiera sin gustarle. Por lo menos, ahora tenía las manos libres y podría detenerla en cualquier momento.

—Bien. ¡Pero te detendrás cuando yo diga! —le espetó, y al oírse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que había sonado como una orden, aunque sabía que no estaba en posición de demandar nada.

A Katara, sin embargo, no pareció notarlo. Francamente, la voz del maestro fuego sonaba patética y el cualquier poder que las palabras pudieron haber tenido, se perdió. Asintió con la cabeza y lentamente, levantó sus manos cubiertas de un agua que despedía un extraño brillo azul.

Zuko sintió cómo el agua tocaba su piel y la atravesaba lentamente. Sentía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, suaves y apenas lo tocaban. Muy diferentes a otras manos que llenas de odio, le impedían respirar y no tenían otro propósito que inducir dolor. Aun así, esta experiencia tampoco era agradable.

Notó que ella apenas se movía y comprendió que este tipo de Agua control era totalmente diferente al que utilizaba para pelear: estaba haciendo todo el trabajo con la mente, mientras que sus manos, sólo estaban haciendo la conexión. Vio que había cerrado los ojos y que sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas en un gesto de concentración.

Mientras el agua comenzaba a entrar en su tráquea, Zuko podía sentir su propio pulso contra los dedos sobre su piel. Sentía el líquido que corría por su sistema de manera fluida, sin encontrar obstáculos y sin hacer fuerza. Reforzando, arreglando, limpiando. Se dio cuenta de que había mantenido la respiración y titubeante, exhaló, concentrándose en respirar: adentro y afuera.

Percibía el agua moviéndose adentro de su garganta. No era amenazante, pero estaba ahí. Sintió que se extendía, buscando más daño. Llegó a su laringe y la sintió alrededor de sus cuerdas vocales, atenuando el dolor y sanando las lesiones. Comenzó a temblar y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando pesadamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo era agua lo que había atravesado su piel, sino que su propia sangre también se había conectado con el líquido resplandeciente en las manos de Katara.

—¿Zuko? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió que se retiraba y que sus manos soltaban su cuello. Vio preocupación en sus grandes ojos azules y desvió la mirada, tratando de calmar su respiración. Todavía sentía esa extraña sensación que el agua control había dejado en su garganta.

—¿Zuko? —como congelado, levantó la mirada. Katara estaba buscando sus ojos—. ¿Quieres seguir?

Volvió a desviar la mirada y lentamente, asintió con la cabeza porque no todavía confiaba en su voz. Él mismo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que llegó su respuesta porque no había registrado lo que le había dicho hasta varios segundos después. La sentía demasiado cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y le dirigió una mirada insegura.

—Todavía no he terminado, ¿está bien si continuamos?

No sabía qué contestar. Nunca había estado listo para nada y nadie le había preguntado antes.

—¿Continuamos o …? —asintió. Se sentía un poco más calmado —. Muy bien…

La maestra agua volvió a levantar las manos y siguió reparando el daño en su garganta. Zuko se sentía extraño, y para distraerse, trató de pensar en cómo lo hacía. Eso le ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo y trató de acostumbrarse a la sensación. De esta manera, las cosas se volvieron un poco más fáciles y así pasó varios minutos, concentrado en su propia respiración y manteniendo los otros pensamientos afuera. Ahora no sólo sentía el agua, sino también la energía que recorría su tráquea.

—Bien, ya he curado todo el daño que pude encontrar. Lo único que falta es todo el moco. Puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de eso, pero de todas formas vas a tener que toser con fuerza.

Zuko la miró. La idea no sonaba agradable en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario. Y todavía recordaba demasiado bien la sensación de ahogo y de que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Definitivamente no: negó con la cabeza.

—De esta forma será más seguro. Yo te diré cuándo debes toser y te ayudaré a jalar todo. Será rápido —dijo y Zuko comprendió que ahora que había llegado tan lejos, no estaba dispuesta a detenerse—. Oh, vamos. No será tan malo. De todas formas necesitas deshacerte de eso en algún momento y de esta manera será más fácil. Contaré hasta tres, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven podía sentir que la maestra agua había comenzado a recoger todo lo que contaminaba sus vías respiratorias: ya no se detendría.

—Uno —continuó recolectando y buscando más entre los pliegues de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Dos —empezó a comprimir la masa viscosa.

—Tres —empujó y Zuko sintió arcadas, no quedándole más remedio que toser. Ella lo ayudó jalando tanto como podía y lo hizo ladear la cabeza para que pudiera escupir.

—Otra vez —dijo sin atreverse a mirar a la masa sanguinolenta que había estado en su garganta.

Zuko terminó por recostarse y cuando sintió que por fin lo soltaba, se encontró jadeando. Con la intención de calmarlo, Katara comenzó a frotar círculos en su espalda, pero inmediatamente lo sintió tensarse y volver la cabeza agresivamente.

—¡No te atrevas! —rugió, ya sonando mucho más como el príncipe que ella conocía. Se dio la vuelta completamente y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, como si le ofrecieran una barrera reconfortante.

—¿No te sientes mejor ahora? Necesitas descansar y dejar que el tejido termine de sanar. Puedo continuar con el resto de la piel —dijo Katara y creyó verlo rodar los ojos.

—Como quieras —dijo con tono apagado. El enfado era claro en sus palabras, pero no tenían el timbre característico que ella asociaba con Zuko.

Katara se acercó a él y comenzó. Sentía la tensión cada vez que sus manos se movían, pero ambos se estaban acostumbrando a eso. La piel estaba bastante dañada y se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Su propia piel morena nunca se había quemado tanto con el sol, pero él había estado parado a la intemperie por días. Varias capas de piel vieja en su espalda se estaban cayendo y las cicatrices eran claramente visibles. También notó que todavía no había ganado nada de peso. Las costillas, los huesos de las escápulas y las clavículas sobresalían excesivamente. Bajo sus manos sentía la columna y la piel que la recubría le parecía frágil, demasiado delgada.

Zuko, mientras tanto, sentía cómo poco a poco iba bajando por su espalda, curando las llagas que la primera vez había pasado por alto. El ardor en su epidermis disminuía y sentía cómo se lavaba la piel vieja. Estaba inmóvil, excepto por los ocasionales temblores que sacudían su cuerpo debido a la incomodidad de la experiencia.

Las impresiones que las manos de Katara dejaban sobre su piel desaparecían cuando el agua entraba en su cuerpo, buscando bloqueos en el flujo de energía. Sus manos se movían casi por sí solas, reparando y sanando. Zuko no había logrado relajarse, pero se veía relativamente calmado.

La maestra Agua continuó trabajando y la irritación comenzó a desaparecer; sintió las conexiones de energía reparadas, las estructuras celulares vueltas a la normalidad y la hinchazón se desvaneció poco a poco. Observó que los moretones también desaparecían y estaba contenta de no tener que mirarlos más. Continuó bajando por la espalda, buscando daños y reparándolos. Era como si estuviese siguiendo al agua, especialmente cuando sintió que la sensación de daño se intensificaba.

De pronto, la conexión se rompió inesperadamente. Algo la había empujado al suelo. Se levantó y encontró que Zuko parecía tan conmocionado como ella.

—¡¿En serio me empujaste?! —exclamó enfadada de que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso. Había sentido su fuerza, aunque no hubiera sido mucha. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda y lo vio encogerse y girar la cabeza, claramente avergonzado. Con determinación, alargó una mano hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Zuko? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo en un tono más amable. Casi le dolió verlo sobresaltarse al oír sus palabras y comprendió que él no tenía control sobre esas reacciones. El Zuko que ella había conocido nunca habría mostrado ningún tipo de debilidad, nunca habría mostrado miedo. No, el Zuko que ella conocía se había internado en una tormenta de nieve con su presa y aunque las circunstancias hubieran estado lejos de lo ideal, no había dejado pasar esa oportunidad.

Había cambiado y no para bien. Ahora parecía siempre estar temiendo lo peor, sin importar cuáles fueran las circunstancias. Era como si no tuviera opción y su cuerpo sólo reaccionara. El empujón la había sorprendido. Desde que lo habían encontrado, no había tratado de atacarlos y era extraño que lo hiciera ahora, sin siquiera ser amenazado primero.

—Muy bien, te dejaré y dime cuando te sientas mejor —dijo, dándose cuenta de que hablar no estaba funcionando. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando un débil murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

—Lo siento… Me… me asusté —balbuceó, sin atreverse mirarla. Se había encogido sobre sí mismo y abrazaba sus rodillas. Todavía no estaba listo para hablar. Hubo una pausa incómoda durante la cual ninguno de los dos se movió. Finalmente, volvió a hablar: —Sabía que no ibas a hacer nada, pero… lo lamento… No… no puedo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —preguntó gentilmente.

—No puedo hablar. Tú… Tú estabas demasiado cerca… Lo siento —murmuró y Katara lo vio temblar, manteniendo la mirada baja—. ¿Podría estar solo un momento? Es que… no… no puedo.

Le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras y se veía muy alterado.

—De acuerdo, sólo no te alejes demasiado. Regresa cuando te sientas mejor.

Katara se alejó, dejándolo solo junto al arroyo. Aunque había avanzado bastante, ya no podría terminar de curarlo en ese momento, como ella había deseado. Mientras regresaba al campamento, pensaba en sus entrecortadas palabras. ¿Se había sentido intimidado por su cercanía física? Pero es que antes, todo parecía ir bien. Es cierto que se había puesto nervioso cuando estaba curando su garganta, pero de ninguna manera había reaccionado agresivamente. Sólo había comenzado a respirar demasiado fuerte y lo únuco que había hecho era tratar de apartarla. No entendía, no tenía sentido.

Suspiró y se puso a hacer cosas en el campamento, sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que lo había asustado.

—

Los ojos de Zuko estaban fijos en el arroyo, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que apenas registraba el brillo del sol reflejado en el agua. Sus brazos abrazaban sus rodillas, manteniéndolas cerca. El mero hecho de sentarse en esa postura lo reconfortaba un poco.

Sabía que ella no iba a hacerle nada, lo sabía, pero no había tenido control. Cuando ella tocó la cuerda que actuaba como cinturón sobre sus caderas, su mente se había cerrado a un solo pensamiento y él había reaccionado. ¿Qué había hecho?

Katara se había enojado, se había sentido amenazada. Lo entendía, él la había atacado y ni siquiera había sabido explicarle porqué. La maestra agua lo había tratado de ayudar y y él le había pagado con un empujón. Cualquiera estaría molesto.

Sin embargo, después de gritarle un poco, se había calmado. ¿Había visto su vergüenza? Inclusive, había aprobado su petición de estar solo, solo en un espacio abierto como este. ¿Porqué? Recordaba el acuerdo que habían hecho de mantenerlo siempre vigilado o encerrado en el refugio. ¿Entonces porqué lo había dejado ir? Cuando le preguntó, creyó que ella insistiría en que volvieran al campamento para encerrarlo, pero ni siquiera lo mencionó. Sólo le dijo que se quedara ahí y se fue. ¿Tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones del grupo, y en particular, con el pensamiento de Sokka? Hasta ahora, Zuko había pensado que ella y su hermano eran como un mismo paquete, muy cercanos y confiaban el uno en el otro. Quizá no necesariamente.

¡Todo era tan confuso! Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que se había estado apretando una muñeca con tanta fuerza que se había cortado la circulación. No lo había notado. Cuidadosamente, abrió la mano. Tenía que calmarse. Se concentró en su respiración y se esforzó por poner su mente en blanco.

—

Katara levantó la cabeza cuando vio que Zuko se acercaba. Tenía un aspecto más compuesto. En voz baja y sin mirarla a los ojos, le preguntó qué debía hacer y ella le indicó faltaba rebanar los vegetales. Después de una mirada inquisidora a los tubérculos, el joven comenzó su tarea.

Katara comprendió que se estaba preguntando si de verdad lo dejaría sostener un cuchillo. Ella sabía que no era estúpido y que bajo las condiciones presentes, no se atrevería a lastimarla. Tampoco temía que robase el cuchillo, ya que si en algún momento se vieran obligados a atarlo, todos eran conscientes de que no necesitaba un cuchillo para liberarse, pues no tendría problemas quemando la cuerda.

—Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme qué pasó? —dijo Katara con un tono suave, que no evitó que el Zuko se tensara.

—No lo creo… —replicó en voz baja sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Fue algo que hice?— insistió. En verdad quería entender y se daba cuenta de que si no presionaba más, él nunca le diría.

—Pues… tal vez. Bueno no, en realidad no… Me acordé de algo y me asusté. Lo siento —dijo, y después de una pausa, añadió: —Lamento haberte empujado.

—Sólo quiero entender para que no se vuelva a repetir. Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que lo desencadenó. ¿Podrías al menos intentarlo?

Débilmente, asintió y el silencio volvió. Continuó cortando los vegetales y cuando terminó, Katara le dijo que los vaciara en la olla. Después, cuando Zuko preguntó qué harían después de almorzar, ella sugirió lavar la ropa y tal vez recolectar más leña. El chico asintió y la conversación terminó.

De vez en cuando, Katara echaba un vistazo al fuego, pero nada indicaba que Zuko estuviera haciendo fuego control, de hecho, y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, la maestra Agua dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró en su tarea, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando varios minutos después, lo oyó hablar.

—Hemos estado aquí por un tiempo —señaló dubitativo. Katara lo miró y vio que esta vez sí estaba esforzándose por mirarla a la cara.

—Sí, varios días.

—¿Piensan moverse pronto? —preguntó y Katara lo observó con atención.

—Pues… El tema no ha salido todavía.

—Antes viajaban mucho.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes por qué —dijo, sorprendida de que lo mencionara.

—¿Y qué hay de ahora? ¿Qué pasa con Azula? —preguntó en voz baja.

Las cosas habían estado en calma. Azula no los había encontrado en el pueblo anterior y tampoco había aparecido aquí.

—Creo que deberían moverse.

Katara levantó la cabeza. No había esperado que él sugiriera algo así, pero sabía que tenía razón. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, es más probable que nos descubran y que el Ava… Aang, sea capturado. Y todos nosotros también.

—Entiendo. Creo que tienes razón y además, no nos quedan muchas provisiones. Pero me pregunto a dónde podemos ir —dijo pensativa.

—Yo conozco el Reino Tierra bastante bien… Si quieren, podría ayudar.

Eso también sorprendió a Katara y no sabía muy bien qué pensar de aquello.

—Yo… eh… — Zuko también parecía incómodo. Cansinamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tiró un poco de algunos mechones de pelo —…sólo pensé en mencionarlo. Sé que no estoy en posición de opinar nada pero… le eché un vistazo al mapa de Sokka y está bastante desactualizado.

—Sí, es cierto… Supongo que no estaría mal escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Traeré el mapa —dijo y acto seguido, se levantó. Cuando volvió, extendió el mapa enfrente de él. Zuko, sin dejar de remover el contenido de la olla, se inclinó para ver mejor. Lo observó atentamente por un par de minutos y luego asintió.

—Del pueblo donde yo estaba, ¿en qué dirección volamos? Lo siento, es que pasé casi todo el viaje dormido y no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

—Debemos estar por aquí. Volamos hacia el sudeste y pasamos estas montañas.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar necesitan? Mencionaste que necesitamos provisiones, pero supongo que también es importante que el lugar sea adecuado para que Aang practique. Y también que sea de fácil acceso y podamos irnos rápido de ser necesario, ¿cierto? —miró a Katara y ella asintió—. Ésta área es bastante rural, no debería ser difícil… Los pueblos más cercanos están por aquí. Éste es parte de una ruta comercial, lo mejor sería evitarlo. Éste pueblo de aquí es nuevo. Descubrieron una mina y mucha gente se fue a vivir cerca de ahí. Deben tener un mercado donde podamos comprar cosas. Además, está retirado hacia las montañas y la Nación del Fuego no tiene interés ahí. Tu Zin está abandonado, no tiene sentido ir para allá. Del otro lado de las montañas, bastante alto, hay otro pueblo, también relativamente nuevo, pero es un viaje de al menos 6 horas —guardó silencio un momento y continuó estudiando el mapa—. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que vieron a Azula? —dijo de repente, mirándola con una mezcla de duda y expectación.

—En Tu Zin, de hecho. Estuvimos ahí— cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, Katara se dio cuenta de que Zuko ni siquiera debía de saber que su tío se encontraba herido. Pensó en decirle pero reflexionó que no era el momento más adecuado. De cualquier manera, él se había separado de su tío, tal vez ni siquiera le importara.

—Ya veo… —dijo en un tono más oscuro que antes—. No importa, seguramente ya se movió y estamos a salvo ahora. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que su red le pase información —concluyó y a Katara le pareció que de pronto se veía muy cansado.

—Supongo que no. Creo que lo mejor sería el pueblo que mencionaste antes. Les diré a los otros.

Volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio contemplativo que duró varios minutos, hasta que fue interrumpido por Sokka, que acababa de regresar de su cacería y quería enseñarles la zarigüeya-murciélago que había matado. Katara cocinó el estofado y pidió a su hermano que llamara los demás a comer. Pronto, todos estuvieron sentados alrededor del fuego, comiendo tranquilamente. Sokka hablaba con entusiasmo de su cacería y Aang era el único que le prestaba atención, sólo para no hacerlo sentir mal. Toph se burlaba de él de vez en cuando y Zuko guardaba silencio. Finalmente, cuando la conversación se relajó un poco, Katara habló.

—Deberíamos mover el campamento. Ya llevamos tres días aquí y también necesitamos provisiones.

—Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está el mapa? Veamos a dónde podemos ir —dijo Sokka.

—Aquí —intervino Zuko en voz baja, sosteniendo el mapa.

—¡Katara! ¿Porqué tiene el mapa? En realidad, es momento de que tú te vayas. Largo, ve a tu cuarto —le espetó Sokka al maestro fuego.

—¡No, quédate! —dijo Katara, y Zuko, que ya había comenzado a levantarse, se detuvo: ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer—. Escucha, Sokka. En realidad, fue él quien mencionó esto hace un rato y además, está dispuesto a ofrecernos información… actualizada, sobre el Reino Tierra. Debe quedarse.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre confiar en él? ¿Qué tal que nos guía directo a una colonia de la Nación del Fuego?

—Claro, como si no nos fuéramos a dar cuenta, es imposible no ver sus enormes banderas rojas. Zuko dijo cosas bastante sensatas, ¡deberías escucharlo por una vez! —exclamó Katara y muy enojados, ambos se pusieron de pie. Zuko permanecía sentado y Aang y Toph notaron que lucía incómodo porque no había querido provocar esto.

—Ya es suficiente, hay que calmarnos —intervino Aang. Sokka se volvió hacia él con aspecto furibundo, pero no abrió la boca. Luego se dirigió a Zuko.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana?

—Mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, es más probable que nos descubran —explicó Zuko en una voz apenas audible.

—Muy bien, y a pesar de eso, tú siempre nos has encontrado. Acabamos de deshacernos de Azula. Como yo lo veo, tú podrías estar ayudándola a encontrarnos. ¡Y no finjas que estás de nuestro lado! No te creo y ya me estás hartando. Sé que tratarás de llevarnos con tu loca hermana.

—No, yo…

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes nada que decir aquí, eres nuestro prisionero y somos enemigos —lo cortó Sokka.

—Sokka, creo que él está bastante consciente de eso —dijo Katara.

—¿Entonces porqué está tratando de entrometerse? No tiene ningún derecho. Y la única razón que puede tener para hacerlo es para llevarnos a una trampa.

—Estoy tratando de… —dijo Zuko levantando la voz y sorprendiendo a todos. Tiraba con fuerza de su cabello, claramente frustrado por el desarrollo de las cosas.

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Sokka— ¿De ganar nuestra confianza para apuñalarnos en la espalda? Sí, eso suena bastante a ti. En este momento estás muy débil y es tu mejor oportunidad para explorar el terreno, ¿no es cierto? ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de eso? ¡Hasta tienes la oportunidad de ganar nuestra confianza! Pero, ¿sabes qué? A mí no me engañas, te lo advierto, ni lo intentes —terminó Sokka. Su respiración se había acelerado y su rostro estaba casi rojo de ira. Zuko no lo había interrumpido otra vez, mantenía la mirada baja y ocultaba su rostro. De vez en cuando se daba nerviosos tirones en el cabello. Sin embargo, había escuchado con atención porque después de un momento de silencio, habló.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Sé lo que piensan de mí, ya lo han dejado claro. Varias veces. Cada vez que intento decir algo sólo consigo su desprecio, sin importar lo que diga —dijo con amargura. Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Lo siento, Katara, pero no tiene sentido que yo siga aquí, iré a dormir. —Dejó caer las manos en un gesto de fatiga y se levantó con dificultad.

—¡No! ¡Tú no te puedes largar así nada más! ¡No hemos terminado! —gritó Sokka tomándolo de la muñeca. Zuko intentó alejarse, pero al no lograrlo, sólo se quedó inmóvil. Finalmente lo miró con expresión de angustia.

—Sokka, déjalo en paz —intervino Katara, apartando a su hermano de Zuko, quien, sin que se dieran cuenta, se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas.

—¡Ahora estás de su lado!

—No se trata de eso. Lo que él quiere decir es importante y tú ni si quiera lo estás dejando que se explique.

—No, porque no lo quiero oír.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Toph—. Esto no está yendo a ningún lado. Detente, Sokka.

Por varios minutos, todos guardaron silencio y sólo fue posible oír el repiqueteo de las llamas de la fogata. De manera nerviosa, los dedos de Zuko retorcían la tela de su camisa, hasta que muy tenso, tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza.

—Si alguien de la Nación del Fuego me ve con ustedes, ¿qué creen que pensará? —dijo con voz firme, a pesar a los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo—. No importa que en este momento yo sea físicamente incapaz de pelear con ustedes…— terminó la oración con un suspiro y sus manos volvieron a tirar ansiosamente de su cabello.

—Pero Azula es tu hermana, son familia —comenzó Katara.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Ya la conocen, no es así? —desvió la mirada, que de pronto había adquirido una expresión triste —. No tengo ningún aliado, estoy completamente solo. Para la Nación del Fuego soy un traidor y una vergüenza. Aunque les llevara al Avatar, no creo que me dejen… Pero para el Reino Tierra sigo siendo el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, un enemigo, al igual que para ustedes. En estos momentos, no tengo oportunidad en una pelea. El Reino Tierra ya me tuvo prisionero una vez, pero si me encuentra la Nación del Fuego… no sólo tampoco será muy agradable, sino que no creo ser capaz de escapar con vida otra vez—. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y respiró profundamente—. Si la Nación del Fuego los encuentra a ustedes, también me llevarán a mí.

—Dice la verdad —estableció Toph, después de una pausa—. Y no creo que que trate de tendernos una trampa. Lo que dice tiene bastante sentido.

—Es cierto, Sokka, creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decir —dijo Aang.

—¡Sigo sin confiar en ti!

—No les estoy pidiendo que lo hagan —respondió Zuko después de un momento de hesitación—. Tu mapa es viejo y está desactualizado, pero yo podría arreglar algunas cosas.

—

Al final, todos escucharon atentamente las palabras Zuko y comprendieron que tenía razón. Inclusive Sokka terminó convencido, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Por lo tanto, acordaron que mientras Aang y Toph terminaban la lección de Tierra control, los demás comenzarían a empacar: Sokka preparó la carne para el viaje (en algún lugar donde Aang no la encontrara) y fue a buscar más provisiones, y mientras Katara lavaba y secaba la ropa, Zuko se encargaba de doblarla y guardarla. Nadie hablaba mucho.

No fue hasta cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse que todos subieron a la silla de Appa y se pusieron cómodos para lo que estimaban, sería una viaje de tres o cuatro horas. Toph, se había asegurado de colocarse junto a Zuko, quien había vuelto a envolverse en su manta. El joven la había recogido de su cuarto, antes de que éste fuera derrumbado debido a la necesidad de borrar todo rastro de su presencia en aquel lugar. Aquella manta era lo único que tenía para cubrirse del frío y su debilitado cuerpo temblaba con facilidad ante el gélido viento.

—¡Oye, Zuko! —exclamó Toph después de un rato—. Katara dice que tienes una gran cicatriz en la cara, echemos un vistazo, ¿te parece? —dijo acercándose al maestro Fuego y levantando una mano hacia su rostro. Zuko, que inicialmente se había vuelto hacia ella cuando escuchó que comenzaba a hablar, vio cómo la mano de la niña se acercaba rápidamente hacia su cara y abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de horror. Antes de que lograra hacer contacto, la esquivó y se apartó de ella, buscando a dónde escapar en el limitado espacio que la silla presentaba.

—¡Vamos, no te escondas de la niña ciega!

—¡No me toques! —exclamó acusatoriamente, volviéndose para ver a Toph, quien se había sentado otra vez y presentaba un aspecto molesto.

—¡Es que no es justo! Todo el mundo puede simplemente dirigir sus ojos hacia los demás para saber cómo lucen, pero si yo lo hago a mi manera, les parece grosero.

—Me has visto con Tierra control —repuso Zuko con más gentileza.

—Sí, a través del polvo. ¿Qué tan preciso crees que eso pueda ser? Aquella vez me costó trabajo darme cuenta de que tenías los ojos vendados, ¿recuerdas? Y nadie está dispuesto a cubrirse la cara de lodo y aunque así fuera no es lo mismo… ¿Por favor? ¿Me dejarías echar un vistazo?

Zuko se la quedó viendo fijamente por varios segundos, sin saber cómo proceder.

—Está bien.

La expresión de Toph se iluminó inmediatamente y se acercó, esta vez más despacio. Zuko se mantuvo inmóvil y tenso cuando las manos alcanzaron su cabello. Se había preparado para sentir un cosquilleo, pero el toque de Toph era firme. Sintió cómo separaba los dedos sobre sus mejillas, abarcando desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta la nariz. La mano que se encontraba sobre la cicatriz no se demoró más que la otra. Zuko se dio cuenta de eso, aunque había varios puntos en su mejilla y en la ceja donde no tenía sensibilidad. Los nervios quemados todavía no se habían recuperado completamente. Sin embargo, ambas manos se movieron de igual manera, cada una en un lado de su cara. Sintió cómo los pequeños pero callosos dedos trazaban la línea de su mandíbula y los pulgares llegaban a sus labios agrietados.

—Es tan suave —dijo, sosteniendo su barbilla con suavidad.

—No lo es.

—Aquí sí —. Sintió cómo una mano se movía en su lado bueno, haciendo una leve presión y separando la otra mano. Zuko abrió los ojos y vio que Toph ahora tocaba su propia cara, comparando la sensación—. Sí, tan suave como yo— dijo y volvió a colocar ambas manos sobre el rostro del maestro fuego, esta vez comenzando en el límite del cabello. Zuko volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió cómo sus pulgares recorrían sus cejas y con inmensa delicadeza, sus párpados.

—¿Puedes abrir ese ojo por completo?

—No.

—¿Podrías describir cómo te ves? —preguntó mientras sus dedos le recorrían el cabello.

—Supongo que sí…

Las manos de Toph encontraron sus orejas y regresaron al pómulo mientras Zuko comenzaba a hablar en voz baja.

—

Los otros seguían el espectáculo con interés, especialmente los hermanos, aunque Aang, desde la cabeza de Appa, también observaba con atención. A todos les había sorprendido que Zuko aceptara la petición de Toph y le permitiera tocarlo. No era algo que se viera todos los días: el maestro Fuego se mantenía quieto y claramente hacía un esfuerzo por relajarse. Al principio, ambos habían permanecido en silencio pero ahora, al parecer Toph le había pedido que se describiera a sí mismo. Las palabras eran suaves y los demás no podían entender lo que decía, sólo lograban captar alguna palabra de vez en cuando. Evitaba hablar de colores y en su lugar, buscaba otras palabras que Toph pudiera imaginar. Sin duda alguna, nunca habrían esperado que Zuko hiciera algo así, pero lo estaba haciendo, y aunque era evidente que se sentía incómodo, permitió que Toph continuara explorando su rostro hasta que ella sola quiso retirar sus manos.

—Gracias, Zuko. Creo que tienes una apariencia única y eso me gusta.

Zuko, todavía más incómodo por el cumplido obviamente honesto, decidió no comentar nada y se limitó a agradecerlo. Toph continuó haciéndole preguntas, y para sorpresa de todos, el joven continuó respondiendo con amabilidad. Inclusive después de expresar que se sentía cansado, Zuko no hizo ningún movimiento violento ni lanzó llamas, ni siquiera cuando fue claro que Toph comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Hacia el final del viaje, Zuko había comenzado a hacerle algunas preguntas. Cuando terminó la conversación, estuvo silencioso y tan pronto como terminó de cenar, se fue a dormir. Ese día, les había mostrado una nueva parte de él que nadie imaginaba que pudiera existir y ahora, no sabían qué hacer con ese conocimiento. Cuando Appa por fin aterrizó, todos estaban demasiado cansados y rápidamente dejaron de pensar en lo ocurrido durante el vuelo para sumirse en un sueño profundo.

—

Mientras tanto, la búsqueda del General Iroh lo había llevado a otro pueblo, uno particularmente aislado de los demás. Lo último que había averiguado a cerca de su sobrino, era que él mismo había anunciado su identidad en otro pueblo. Pero eso había sido hace semanas, y ahora era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Sin ninguna demora, cruzó las puertas de la ciudad y se dirigió al mercado. El viaje había sido largo y difícil, por lo que le vendría muy bien comer algo y descansar. Como era de esperarse, el mercado estaba rebosante de actividad y vida. Mientras caminaba entre los puestos, ponía atención a las pláticas de la gente. Notó que entre toda la palabrería, se repetía un mismo asunto: hacía varios días un prisionero había escapado, causando gran conmoción entre los habitantes del lugar. Por lo que decían, se trataba de alguien verdaderamente peligroso que había hecho cosas horribles. Después de que no encontraran nada ni dentro de en los alrededores de la ciudad, el alcalde había establecido un toque de queda. Para fortuna de Iroh y en vista de la hora que era, éste acababa de ser levantado el día anterior. El viejo general era plenamente consciente de que los rumores tendían a crecer de manera extraordinaria en los pueblos pequeños, por lo que sospechaba que lo que había escuchado era una versión un tanto exagerada de los hechos.

Los pueblerinos veían a los extraños con recelo, por lo que nadie lo abordó mientras se abría paso entre los puestos. Fingía estar mirando la mercancía, cuando en realidad estaba escuchando con atención las conversaciones de la gente en busca de cualquier indicio de Zuko. Se acercó a los puestos de armas ya que sabía que si su sobrino había estado aquí, seguramente habría echado un vistazo. Quizá sería una buena idea preguntar a alguno de los vendedores por las señas de su sobrino.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar las armas puestas a la venta, algo le llamó la atención. El desconcierto de encontrar algo de tal familiaridad en aquel lugar extraño, provocó que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente de inmediato. Eran unas Dao, un par de espadas gemelas, cuidadosamente colocadas para la exhibición de manera que se facilitara la apreciación del diseño sobrio y elegante. Inmediatamente miró el resto de los objetos sobre la mesa y no tardó en encontrar la daga que estaba buscando.

—Son unas armas muy finas, ¿no le parece?

Iroh levantó la mirada y vio al vendedor, un hombre mayor pero con aspecto ágil y perspicaz. Decidió seguirle el juego.

—Sin duda, pero las Dao no parecen ser de por aquí. Yo diría que el estilo pertenece a la región costera. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo las consiguió?

—Ah, ya veo. Es usted un conocedor en la materia. Tiene razón, éstas parecen ser de la costa y respecto a cómo llegaron a mí, le contaré. Su anterior propietario tuvo algo así como… un malentendido con gente respetable del pueblo y decidieron eh… confiscar sus armas, para hacerle pagar por su error.

Iroh escuchó con gran interés, pero sabía que preguntar más detalles resultaría sospechoso. En vez de eso, decidió probar otro acercamiento.

—Y dígame, ¿no conoce a alguien por aquí que tenga una gran cicatriz?

—La única persona por aquí con una gran cicatriz es Li. Debe estar por aquí… Normalmente atiende en aquel puesto de comida —dijo señalando algún punto en medio del mercado. Sin embargo, por la manera cariñosa en que hablaba del tal Li, Iroh dudaba que se tratara de Zuko. De todas formas, no perdió la esperanza de que tal vez, su sobrino había sacado a relucir la personalidad amable que llevaba tantos años ocultando.

—Gracias, creo que iré a hablar con él.

—Por supuesto.

En seguida, Iroh se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el hombre y pronto encontró el puesto al que se refería. Miró a su alrededor de manera discreta, en busca de una cara conocida. Observó al joven mesero que atendía detrás del mostrador, que platicaba animadamente con los clientes al mismo tiempo que atendía las órdenes, pero ni él ni nadie se parecían Zuko. Tampoco vio ninguna cicatriz desfigurante.

—¿Está listo para ordenar, señor? —le preguntó el joven mirándolo directamente a él.

—Oh, no. Sólo estoy buscando a alguien. El vendedor de armas me dijo que podía encontrarlo aquí.

—Ah, el viejo Fu lo mandó para acá. ¿Y de quién se trata?

—Alguien llamado Li.

Por un momento, los ojos del mesero se abrieron con sorpresa.

—De acuerdo, mi turno termina en media hora y podremos hablar— dijo antes de darse la vuelta para atender a otro cliente, al cual saludó por su nombre.

Mientras Iroh esperaba, continuó escuchando el cuchicheo de la gente sobre el prisionero que había escapado. Era más o menos la misma historia, con ligeras diferencias según cada versión. Después de un rato, decidió dar un paseo y en cuanto regresó, el joven lo abordó.

—Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —el chico lo miraba a los ojos, expectante.

—¿Tú eres Li? —Iroh lo observó de pies a cabeza y sólo entonces notó la mano tullida que colgaba a su costado. Li pareció darse cuenta porque inmediatamente escondió la mano.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Porqué me estaba buscando? —el tono afable sonaba un poco forzado, pero Iroh decidió ignorar eso por el momento.

—Verás, estoy buscando a alguien y creo que tú coincidías con la descripción que di.

—¿Qué descripción?

—Alguien con una cicatriz prominente —dijo sonriendo tristemente—. La persona que estoy buscando quiso irse solo y ahora estoy preocupado que se haya metido en problemas, así que lo he estado siguiendo desde entonces. Es joven, probablemente sólo unos años mayor que tú… Le perdí la pista hace semanas, pero lo sigo buscando.

—Lamento escuchar eso—dijo Li inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de condolencia.

—Está bien, pero ya que he confirmado que no eres él, no quiero quitarte más tiempo. Gracias por venir.

—No me molesta. En realidad, ya que está usted aquí y es nuevo, podría mostrarle el pueblo.

De esta manera, Iroh terminó recorriendo el pueblo, mientras Li lo guiaba y le contaba historias de cada lugar que visitaban, a lo que Iroh respondía platicando algunas de sus propias experiencias. Después de un rato, descansaron a la sombra de un solitario árbo ubicado en un pintoresco callejón.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —dijo Li después de unos minutos de silencio—. Usted parece ser una persona muy sabia.

—Adelante.

—El joven del que me hablaba, ¿porqué lo busca? Por lo que usted me ha dicho, creo que está claro que no merece la lealtad que usted le muestra… ¿qué lo hace tan especial?

—A veces —comenzó Iroh mirando a Li y notando un dejo de melancolía en los ojos del joven—, sucede que una persona ha tenido que aguantar tantas cosas sin tener a nadie a su lado, que para protegerse del dolor, termina por construir murallas alrededor suyo. Murallas tan grandes que impiden a los demás ver lo que realmente hay en el interior. Mi sobrino es así. Yo me encontraba lejos y él tuvo que crecer solo en un ambiente envenenado. La gente tenía altas expectativas de él, y aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo, nunca fue suficiente para satisfacerlas. A pesar de todo, su corazón era honesto y sus creencias fuertes… lo que provoco que al final, todo se le cayera encima. Aun así, su verdadero yo todavía está ahí, en algún lugar, y a veces logra salir a la luz. Debajo de toda esa ira, todavía está el niño perdido que no sabe aceptar ayuda porque nunca le enseñaron que eso es algo bueno. Por eso intento ayudarlo en todo lo que puedo.

Li escuchó con paciencia todo lo que Iroh dijo. Al viejo general le resultaba agradable hablar tranquilamente con alguien, sobre todo después de pasar tanto tiempo viajando solo y sintiendo las miradas desconfiadas que la gente le dirigía.

—Comprendo. Usted lo ve por lo que realmente es, no por lo que él mismo pretende porque cree que así tiene que ser. Hace poco, me di cuenta de que yo mismo, en ciertas cosas, tengo una percepción bastante alejada de la realidad. Supongo que es un defecto general de la sociedad. A mí me juzgan todo el tiempo, debido a mi mano —dijo, abriendo la palma, revelando los dedos heridos y la piel descolorida—. Pero no me causa problemas porque aquí en el pueblo todos me conocen y saben lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Es sólo que los pone nerviosos porque les recuerda que la Nación del Fuego se está acercando. Mi familia, éramos comerciantes y estábamos afuera del pueblo cuando sucedió… Ellos no sobrevivieron. Yo logré escapar y cuando finalmente llegué al pueblo y encontré un curandero, me dijo que no había mucho que hacer por mi mano. Por lo menos, aquí la gente ya me conoce y me tratan bien, pero afuera, todos me ven como un tullido.

—Pero todavía sientes ira, ¿no es así? —dijo Iroh con calma.

—Supongo que sí. Ese día perdí a mi familia y mi capacidad para trabajar de manera normal… La gente siempre se queda le queda mirando a mi mano, incluso aquí, en el pueblo. Estaba furioso con la Nación del Fuego y creo que todavía lo estoy. Pero hace poco, me di cuenta de todo lo que todavía me queda….

—Lo entiendo. La Nación del Fuego nos ha quitado mucho, a todos. No sé exactamente qué te tuvo que ocurrir para que te dieras cuenta de eso, pero es cierto: al final todos somos seres humanos y sólo queremos vivir en paz. Yo mismo, no lo entendía hasta que perdía mi hijo. Fui tan necio y sólo pensaba en mí mismo. No sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado hasta que me pasó a mí. Eso cambió mi forma de ver el mundo.

—Casi quemo a alguien —dijo Li amargamente—. Quería mostrarle el tipo de dolor que el fuego puede producir. Era un pobre prisionero que no podía lastimarme de ninguna manera, pero al principio, sólo vi en él a la Nación del Fuego y todo el daño que me habían hecho… Pero entonces, justo antes de lastimarlo de verdad, me miró. No parecía asustado, estaba calmado. Creo que hasta estaba haciendo Fuego control para no quemarse. Me alegra que lo haya hecho. Luego me dijo que apagara la antorcha… Antes de eso, yo ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara, no me había importado su sufrimiento, pero cuando me miró, lo entendí. La ira que sentía, me había cegado ante su dolor, estaba encerrado en mí mismo y no veía más allá. Al día siguiente quise ir a disculparme, pero se había ido.

—Estás hablando del prisionero que escapó hace unos días, ¿no es así?

—Sí —admitió en voz baja. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y levantó la cabeza—. Ahora que lo pienso, la cicatriz… Usted nunca me dijo dónde estaba, la cicatriz del joven que está buscando.

—Alrededor de su ojo —dijo Iroh entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No, no es posible! Usted… usted sería de la Nación del Fuego —exclamó Li negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. Entonces, abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Iroh, como si estuviera buscando el parecido. Desvió la mirada un momento y comenzó a hablar muy rápido en voz baja—. Dijeron que era el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, lo escribieron en una tabla junto a él. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo y podía hacer Fuego control —volvió a fijar sus ojos en Iroh—, si de verdad la persona que usted busca, es demasiado tarde. Se ha ido. Nadie sabe cómo escapó. Alguien debió ayudarlo a salir de la ciudad —. En ese momento, Li dejó inclinó la cabeza como si le colgara de su cuello, y con la mano sana se quitó los mechones de cabello de la cara—. Quería pedirle disculpas, pero me alegro que se haya ido. No creo que hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo más.

Iroh respiró profundamente.

—Gracias por decirme esto. Eres una persona gentil y estás aprendiendo de tus errores. Debo irme antes de que la gente empiece a hilar las cosas. Cuando lo encuentre, ¿te gustaría que le diera algún mensaje tuyo?

Li lo miró a los ojos y muy serio, dijo:

—Sí, dígale que lo lamento.

—

Después de despedirse de Li, Iroh regresó a la Plaza del mercado. Estaba anocheciendo y era la hora en que los comerciantes comenzaban a recoger sus puestos y se marchaban a casa. Observó al viejo Fu y lo siguió hasta el lugar donde guardaba sus armas durante la noche. Esperó hasta las primeras horas de la mañana para robar las espadas y la daga de su sobrino y tan pronto como las puertas de la ciudad estuvieron abiertas, se escabulló fuera.

Cuando el viejo Fu descubrió el robo, ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas de llevaban un buen rato abiertas y era evidente que el ladrón había escapado. La noticia de lo sucedido se extendió como pólvora por todo el pueblo y cuando alcanzó a Li, el joven sólo pudo esbozar una triste sonrisa. Sabía que muy difícilmente tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas en persona, por lo que esperaba que el viejo encontrara a su sobrino y le pasara el mensaje. Le gustaba saber que por lo menos, el príncipe tendría a alguien capaz y sabio a su lado, alguien que lo ayudaría a sobrellevar los problemas y que nunca lo abandonaría.


	8. Los viajes continúan

**Capítulo 8: Los viajes continúan**

Toph se ofreció a quedarse para hacer compañía a Zuko mientras los demás iban al pueblo. De esta manera, ambos se encontraron sentados al borde de un acantilado. Zuko estaba recostado, disfrutando del sol matutino después de haber pasado una noche difícil. Toph, como de costumbre, jugaba con las rocas a su alrededor; le servía de distracción y era una excelente manera de practicar.

A Zuko le agradaba su presencia, le parecía reconfortante, tan sólida como la Tierra control. Se sentía cómodo ahora que ella no estaba hablando, aunque no tenía duda de que eso pronto terminaría. Estaba calmado y era un alivio por fin poder respirar de manera normal. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir cosas con sus otros sus sentidos. Era algo que también había intentado el día anterior, pero el constante movimiento de Katara haciendo tareas lo distrajo. Y después, cuando Katara finalmente se había quedado quieta, él había estado demasiado cansado. Pero ahora, éste momento al borde del peñasco, era perfecto. Podía sentir el calor del sol sobre las piedras y sobre su propia piel. Después de haber pasado una fría noche en lo alto de las montañas, se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir las fuentes de calor a su alrededor. Algunos detalles de las cosas le parecían confusos y otros era como si aparecieran y desaparecieran.

—¡Oye, Zuko! ¿Cómo se ve el sol? —dijo Toph de pronto. Su concentración rota, Zuko abrió los ojos lentamente y se volvió hacia ella—. Quiero decir, la gente me ha dicho que es amarillo, redondo y esas cosas, pero ¿podrías describirlo como hiciste ayer?

—Oh, claro. Bueno… El sol es brillante. En realidad, no puedes mirarlo directamente, ni siquiera en la tarde cuando comienza a bajar, brilla tanto que puede lastimar tus ojos. Es cierto que es circular, pero los colores cambian durante el día. La mayor parte del tiempo se ve blanco. Emite calor y su luz cubre todo lo que está a su alcance, eso es a lo que la gente se refiere cuando dicen que el sol brilla. Aunque no lo puedas ver directamente, es posible sentir su influencia sobre la vida. El sol hace que las plantas crezcan y nos da calor. Hace posible la vida.

—Entonces —dijo Toph con una sonrisa pensativa—, ¿tú puedes ver el fuego, es decir, el calor a tu alrededor?

A Zuko le sorprendió la pregunta: ¿cómo había deducido eso?

—¿Quieres decir si lo veo como un color? No.

—No, no con los ojos. Ya sabes, como yo veo con la Tierra control. Pero yo no puedo sentir el calor por sí mismo, quiero decir, sé lo que le hace a las cosas, cuando algo irradia calor o cuando toca mi piel, pero no lo puedo sentir tal cual… Pero pensé que como eres un Maestro Fuego, tal vez tú sí lo puedas sentir por sí solo.

—Oh.

Le extrañó esa manera de ver las cosas. La sola idea de esa técnica era todavía muy nueva para él y mucho menos sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero ahora que Toph había hecho la conexión, se dio cuenta de que sus habilidades eran similares… y totalmente diferentes al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó cómo lo había descubierto ella. Él no lo había hecho hasta que, cuando estuvo prisionero, fue forzado a permanecer largo tiempo inmóvil sin poder hacer nada. En la Plaza del mercado, no podía hacer nada más que sentir el sol, la fuente de su fuego control que en aquel momento se había vuelto contra él, quemándolo. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora y de ser posible, nunca. Se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba comenzando a divagar y se obligó a volver al tema que los ocupaba.

—Toph, ¿qué te dijeron tus maestros de Tierra Control acerca de esto?

—Depende de a quién consideres como mi maestro y lo que entiendas por "decir."

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Zuko sin comprender, haciendo la pregunta que Toph esperaba.

—Mis padres creían que una niña ciega nunca podría hacer Tierra control de manera profesional. Contrataron un maestro pero él sólo me quiso enseñar lo básico para mantenerlos contentos. Él mismo, nunca sintió una verdadera conexión con su elemento. No, mis verdaderos maestros fueron los Tejones-topo.

Zuko se quedó sin saber qué decir. A ella tampoco le habían hablado sobre esto, había tenido una cierta guía pero no era algo fácil de poner en palabras. ¿Cómo podría ella explicar aquello que había aprendido directamente de los mismo creadores de la Tierra control? Ahora que lo pensaba, Toph había convertido su ceguera en una ventaja y desde el principio, había aprendido a _sentir_ su elemento. Todo el tiempo y en todas partes. Y su familia, ellos ni siquiera habían querido que lo intentara.

Era muy diferente a su propia historia. Recordaba cómo habían sido las cosas en casa, en la Nación del Fuego. Zuko siempre había tenido a los mejores maestros del reino, pero nadie le había dicho esto. Para él, el camino siempre había estado trazado; siempre lo habían obligado a esforzarse más, a trabajar más duro y superar las dificultades. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca logró ser lo suficientemente bueno para satisfacer las expectativas que se tenían de él. Como alternativa a su decepcionante progreso en el Fuego control, su tío sugirió a su madre esgrima. Fue ella quien organizó las clases y le consiguió un maestro. Había sido ella y no su padre, siempre temeroso de sufrir otra humillación.

Toph le dio un codazo. Aparentemente, esperaba la respuesta a una pregunta que él ni siquiera había escuchado. Zuko la apartó y continuó pensando.

—

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo llegó al pueblo sin ninguna dificultad, pero lo que encontraron les sorprendió. Era un asentamiento pequeño, más pequeño que el conjunto de chozas que conformaban la Tribu del Agua del Sur. La calle principal estaba llena de puestos y de vida: habían tenido mucha suerte de llegar en un día de mercado. No sin cierta dificultad, se abrieron paso entre la gente y después de un rato, Katara logró encontrar los puestos de comida, algo indispensable en cualquier mercado. Sin embargo, el invierno había sido duro y no había mucho de dónde escoger. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Sokka se acercó a la carnicería y vio varios frascos con trozos de carne en líquido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Carne encurtida, ¿no es obvio? Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Para evitar tener que contestar la pregunta, Sokka se enfrascó en una profunda discusión acerca de cuál era la mejor manera de conservar la carne. Katara, haciendo compañía a su hermano, escuchó con curiosidad hasta que Aang habló.

—¿No necesitamos otro tipo de comida? Creí que dijiste que es demasiado caro comprar carne.

—Es cierto, pero esta técnica de conserva es nueva para nosotros y puede sernos de gran utilidad.

—¿Pero no tenemos nada con qué conservarla, ¿o sí? Bueno, no importa, ¿podemos ver otra cosa? Sokka nos alcanzará.

Katara echó un último vistazo a su hermano, que estaba explicando animadamente cómo él secaba la carne con sal. Cuando Katara le avisó que iría con Aang a los puestos de verduras y que se reencontraran en el campamento, el vendedor comenzaba a presentar un aspecto aburrido.

—Ya sé que en la Tribu Agua —comenzó Aang mientras se alejaban—, la gente no vive de la misma manera que los Nómadas del Aire, pero, ¿no crees que los animales también tienen derecho a vivir? Nosotros cultivamos todo lo que comemos y estamos perfectamente bien sin carne. Es qué pensé que, como a ti también te gustan los animales…

—Aang —interrumpió Katara con calma y no sin cierto aire de resignación—, ¿ves muchas plantas en el Polo Sur?

—Eh… No —repuso mostrando una expresión de confusión—. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

—Como dijiste, es un estilo de vida diferente. No se trata de los animales, sino que así como ustedes toman lo que necesitan de la naturaleza, también nosotros. La diferencia es que para ustedes son plantas y para nosotros es pescado y carne.

—¡Pero ya no estamos en el Polo Sur!

—Sí, pero no es tan fácil cambiar nuestras costumbres. Sokka y yo nos hemos adaptado a muchas cosas, pero la carne es lo que nos hace sentir llenos. Es lo que sabemos que nos dará energía.

—Supongo que sí… —dijo Aang sin estar del todo convencido—. Pero no significa que esté bien —dijo entre dientes.

Llegaron al siguiente puesto y después de negociar los precios un rato, salieron cargando una bolsa de trigo; pasaron al puesto vecino y compraron vegetales de temporada. Compraron pan y Aang, pensando que ya habían conseguido todo, se disponía a irse cuando Katara lo detuvo.

—Espera, Zuko necesita un cambio de ropa.

—Oh, cierto… —recordó Aang y miró a su alrededor buscando un puesto de ropa. Sólo encontraron uno que vendía telas. Katara supuso que sería porque en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, donde la gente estaba acostumbrada a hacer la ropa ellos mismos, los comerciantes no se molestaban en traer prendas estándar ya hechas. De cualquier manera, comprar tela era mejor que nada y Katara confiaba en sus habilidad para coser. Lo que sí le molestó fue el alto costo de la tela. Lo pensó un momento, ya que sus reservas de dinero se estaban agotando y podrían necesitar en el futuro, pero finalmente decidió que era una necesidad que no podían seguir ignorando. Por lo menos se aseguró de que la tela fuera de buena calidad.

Antes de regresar al campamento, quiso pasar a la botica. No le agradó el aspecto sombrío que tenía, pero cuando preguntó por un remedio para quemaduras, la el rostro arrugado del hombre que atendía se iluminó un poco y comenzó a explicarle las maravillas de una planta llamada sábila. En su opinión, era lo mejor para ese tipo de heridas, pero lamentablemente, no crecía tan alto en las montañas donde se encontraban ahora.

—Ustedes son viajeros, ¿no es verdad? Pueden encontrarla más abajo, en el valle. Les mostraré un dibujo para que puedan reconocerla.

El esquema que les mostró era bastante detallado. Mostraba una planta con hojas muy gruesas agrupadas en forma de roseta. Las hojas eran carnosas y tenían unas pequeñas puntas en los bordes. El hombre les aseguró que no tendrían problemas para reconocerla.

Después de observar el dibujo detenidamente, Katara preguntó por algo que sirviera para una garganta irritada. El vendedor les sugirió té de jengibre y fue a buscar el tubérculo a su armario.

Aquello fue lo último que compraron antes de salir pueblo. Mientras caminaban hacia el campamento, Aang parecía pensativo.

—Eh, Katara —dijo Aang después de varios minutos en silencio—. Entiendo que la vida en el Polo Sur es difícil y que no es fácil encontrar comida. Hace mucho frío y una vez me dijiste que a veces, la gente muere por eso. ¿Porqué siguen viviendo ahí? Quiero decir, sé que es hermoso en verano, pero durante el invierno, pasan meses sin ver el sol y es muy difícil encontrar comida. ¿Por qué no se mudan a un lugar más cálido, donde la vida sea más fácil? Siempre podrían visitar el Polo Sur e incluso pasar ahí la mitad del año, pero…

‑No es tan simple —dijo Katara suspirando—. Es nuestro estilo de vida, nuestro hogar. Y si nos fuéramos a otra parte, invadiríamos el espacio de alguien más, o territorio de algún animal. El Polo Sur es nuestro lugar y estamos acostumbrados a vivir ahí. Por ejemplo, en invierno, cuando está oscuro todo el tiempo, todos en la tribu nos sentamos juntos alrededor de una hoguera y es muy bonito esa sensación de comunidad. La verdad, es algo que no he visto que suceda en otros lugares que hemos visitado, no de esta manera. Ni siquiera en el Polo Norte. Ellos hacen algo parecido, pero sólo en el núcleo de la familia, no todo el pueblo, como nosotros. Todos somos parte de la familia y se siente bien pertenecer a algo. Además, las duras condiciones de vida hacen que todos dependamos de todos… Pero sí que cambiamos de lugar. Lo que tú conociste era el campamento de verano, que nos permite cazar porque está más cerca del mar.

Katara terminó de hablar, Aang pensó en lo que le había escuchado. El camino restante al campamente fue silencioso, casi sombrío. Katara se preguntó si quizá algo de lo que había dicho había afectado a Aang. Pero cuando el campamento se empezaba a distinguir en la distancia, Aang la miró sonriendo.

—Gracias, Katara. Creo que sé a qué te refieres. El sentido de comunidad también es importante para los Nómadas del Aire. Ellos también viajaban de un lado a otro, en eso son similares a tu tribu, pero entiendo que también hay enormes cosas que nos diferencias y que a mí me cuesta trabajo entender. Pero ustedes me aceptaron tan fácilmente y con ustedes me siento como en familia. Aunque ellos se hayan ido, ahora los tengo a ustedes.

—Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Aang, te queremos —dijo Katara con una gran sonrisa—. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, eso es lo que comunidad significa para la tribu. Extraño mi hogar, pero me gusta que podamos explorar el mundo. Tú nos has dado la oportunidad de conocer otras culturas y de esa manera, he aprendido a valorar más la mía. Te lo agradezco porque de otra manera, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo.

Llegaron al campamento sintiéndose relajados y contentos. Katara comenzó coser la ropa de Zuko y a pensar en qué comerían en la cena. Mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios: había sido un viaje provechoso.

—

Zuko estaba sentado junto a la fogata, envuelto en su manta y tratando de ignorar las discusiones de los otros miembros del grupo. Katara acababa de regañar a Sokka porque al parecer, éste había tomado un poco de dinero sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo había usado para comprar un frasco de carne encurtida. Después de eso, Sokka había comenzado a reclamarle a Katara por comprar la tela. Molesto, preguntó para qué la necesitaba.

—¿Quieres seguir compartiendo tu ropa con Zuko? —le espetó Katara y eso lo hizo callar. Zuko se sintió incómodo de ser traído al centro de la discusión—. Voy a coser esto mañana. Me quedaré aquí y lo vigilaré. Tú puedes ir a cazar o lo que quieras y Aang necesita entrenar con Toph. Después, creo que deberíamos movernos. Volar una media hora para alejarnos del pueblo, sólo por si acaso.

Zuko, mientras tanto, permaneció en silencio. Sabía que no tenía derecho a opinar nada.

—Bueno, Toph, ¿te importaría comenzar a hacer tu magia? Se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos discutir varias cosas sin él.

Toph protestó y preguntó qué necesidad había de hacer eso. En ese momento, Katara mencionó que esa mañana, Zuko había tenido un momento de pánico por alguna razón desconocida. Terminaron por preguntarle a Zuko si le molestaba que lo encerraran otra vez y él les dijo que no le importaba. No era del todo cierto, pero al final, prefería tener su propio cuarto. Ahí estaba a salvo de miradas curiosas y si volvía a tener pesadillas, no molestaría a nadie.

Cuando Toph terminó de construir el cuarto, Zuko entró y sentía su cuerpo temblar. Puso el seguro de la puerta y se recargó en ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Se sentía muy cansado pero no podía dormir. Todavía escuchaba la conversación de los demás. Hablaban con un volumen normal, no demasiado alto pero tampoco especialmente bajo. Al parecer, Sokka y Katara estaban discutiendo otra vez. No alcanzaba a escuchar porqué, pero le llamaba la atención no escuchar ninguna malicia detrás de las palabras, como sucedía cada vez que Azula hablaba con él. ¿De verdad no estaba ahí o sólo no podía percibirla?

Azula. ¿Dónde estaría? Quizá en este mismo momento, les estaba pisando los talones y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta. ¿Y qué pasaría si aparecía ahora? ¿Lo abandonarían aquí? Sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella y…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Zuko? ¿Todavía estás despierto? Te traje un té. Ayudará con tu garganta —dijo Katara suavemente para no despertarlo en caso de que estuviera dormido. Con una mano temblorosa, quitó el seguro de la puerta. Katara empujó la puerta y se asomó dentro.

—Es té de jengibre. Dejé la raíz adentro, si quieres te la puedes comer… Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches —dijo poniéndole la taza en las manos sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando Katara se fue, Zuko estaba disfrutando sentir el calor en sus manos y no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado poner el seguro de la puerta

—

Al despertar, lo primero que Katara hizo fue dejar salir a Zuko, y a diferencia del otro día, esta vez no lo encontró en un estado de pánico. Se sintió bien por él, pero notó lucía cansado y aunque sus ojos no expresaban el terror salvaje que había visto en esos momentos de miedo, tampoco mostraban el brillo que solían tener. De cualquier manera, Zuko parecía calmado y esa mañana participó en las tareas del campamento: después de desayunar, se llevó los platos sucios al arroyo sin decir palabra. Katara se sorprendió por el gesto pero le agradó. Era una cosa menos que hacer.

Más tarde, Toph acompañó a Zuko al arroyo para que el joven pudiera lavarse y cambiarse. Cuando regresaron, encontraron que Aang y los hermanos ya habían terminado de empacar todo y estaban listos para subirse a Appa.

Volaron por algunas horas y tan pronto como aterrizaron, Katara hizo que Sokka que escogiera un lugar seguro para cazar, el incidente de la grieta todavía estaba muy presente en su mente. Sokka lo hizo sin quejarse e instalaron el campamento cerca. Luego, Aang, Sokka y Toph se fueron y Zuko se quedó solo con la maestra agua. No sabía qué hacer y se sentía un poco incómodo ahí parado, observando cómo Katara desdoblaba la tela que había comprado. La tela era de color rojo oscuro, no era muy bonita pero para efectos prácticos funcionaría. A continuación, extendió la camisa que Toph le había dado a Zuko, observando atentamente el patrón con la intención de copiarlo.

—Puedes practicar Fuego control por allá. Sólo no quemes nada —dijo y Zuko la miró con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, sin saber qué decir—. Sé que Sokka no estaría de acuerdo, pero ahora no está aquí y no va a volver pronto… Mira, para mí es horrible no poder hacer Agua control, así que te entiendo. Sólo no causes problemas.

Los labios de Zuko formaron un amago de sonrisa y le agradeció. Cuando Katara lo vio alejarse, notó que caminaba de manera diferente, con pasos más ligeros.

Poco después regresó y se sentó cerca de ella, envolviéndose en la manta. Abrazó sus rodillas y a Katara le pareció que que temblaba.

—¿Algún problema?

El joven hizo un gesto negativo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las rodillas. De pronto, se veía muy pequeño. Katara se dio cuenta de que no iba a hablar, así que volvió a concentrarse en coser la tela. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera su mirada sobre ella.

—Si me enseñas, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Eso la sorprendió.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hacer esto. Es relajante.

—¡No! Puedo hacerlo, de verdad. He remendado mi ropa antes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Katara mirándolo. Su voz volvía a tener un tono de desesperación, pero no entendía por qué—. Debes entrenar, recuperar tu fuerza. A la larga eso nos conviene más a todos.

Zuko desvió la mirada. Ahora que ella había mencionado su debilidad física, se sentía avergonzado. Renuentemente, se levantó y se alejó un poco. Katara observó que comenzaba a hacer los movimientos y volvió a su trabajo, pero apenas unos minutos después, se dio cuenta de que no había oído nada semejante al característico silbido que el Fuego Control producía. Volteó a ver a Zuko. Todavía estaba ahí y estaba haciendo las posturas y los movimientos, pero no había fuego. Lo observó con más cuidado. Vio que se estaba esforzando, pero también que tenía problemas y que sus movimientos eran cada vez más cansados, más desesperados. No era enojo, parecía demasiado exhausto para eso, más bien se trataba de frustración. Para Katara, cada vez era más difícil seguir mirándolo. Comprendió que Zuko había tomado sus palabras como una orden y ahora no se estaba permitiendo descansar.

—¿Zuko? —lo llamó y el joven se sobresaltó, colocándose a la defensiva—. ¿Podrías encender el fue…?

—¡No! —dijo sin dejarla terminar la oración.

—¿Por qué no?

—No hay leña y ustedes no quieren que me aleje solo —dijo. Su voz aún sonaba bastante ronca, probablemente todavía era doloroso usarla, pero no tenía un matiz acusador. En realidad, ahora había relajado su cuerpo en una postura más neutral.

—Oh, cierto… Bueno, entonces supongo que podemos ir a buscar leña juntos. De todas formas, yo también necesito un descanso.

La expedición se llevó a cabo sin incidentes. La zona montañosa no era tan rica en madera como otros paisajes, pero las pocas ramas que encontraron estaban secas y eran perfectas para el fuego. Zuko no inició conversación y Katara tampoco quiso hacerlo. Regresaron justo a tiempo para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

Katara se daba cuenta de que Zuko prestaba atención a lo que hacía falta y siempre buscaba una forma de ayudar. Cuando ella le pedía hacer cosas específicas, las hacía sin protestar, y cuando no estaba haciendo nada, ya fuera por convicción propia o por sugerencia de ella, observaba detenidamente las acciones de la maestra agua. Desde un principio, siempre pareció tener una idea bastante cercana de cómo hacían las cosas, y siempre parecía dispuesto a colaborar. Era como si no quisiera llamar la atención o como si temiera que alguien se enfadaría con él si no cooperaba. Era un aspecto gentil de su carácter que ella nunca había esperado que existiera.

En la tarde, Katara decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que la ayudara a coser, de esa manera terminarían antes. Él mismo había insistido y en realidad, Katara tenía curiosidad por saber si en verdad tenía algo de experiencia con la aguja. Además, Sokka regresaría pronto y quería evitar otra discusión. Por lo tanto, ambos terminaron sentados junto al fuego: Zuko cosía la camisa mientras Katara cortaba la tela destinada a los pantalones.

A decir verdad, Zuko lo hacía bastante bien. Había reproducido la forma en que ella lo hacía y procedía de manera metódica, sin apresurarse. Una vez más, Katara se preguntó por qué había querido hacerlo. Su hermano, por ejemplo, nadie habría podido convencerlo de que realizara una tarea que según él, era para mujeres. Katara no había esperado que el príncipe de la Nación del fuego fuera diferente. En realidad, imaginó que sería peor, pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más se daba cuenta de que Zuko no actuaba como un príncipe, en lo absoluto.

—

Pasaron varios días desde que habían ido al pueblo a comprar provisiones. Zuko había sido supervisado por Katara y Sokka principalmente, y en algunas ocasiones por Toph. Habían desarrollado una rutina: el maestro fuego hacía las tareas que se le asignaban y ayudaba en el campamento, a veces incluso sin que se lo tuvieran que decir. Hasta ahora, no había roto las reglas que habían establecido. Sokka se daba cuenta de esto y le molestaba que Katara parecía estarse encariñando con él. Apenas ayer, habían tenido otra discusión, la cual había terminado con Katara gritándole que Zuko era de gran ayuda, a diferencia de su querido hermano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Y mientras tanto, ¿qué hacía Zuko? Al parecer, cada vez que comenzaban a gritarse, se retiraba a su celda discretamente.

Pero Zuko todavía se comportaba de manera extraña. No había vuelto a tener ataques de pánico, pero se sobresaltaba a menudo cuando Sokka se acercaba o hablaba. A veces, sin razón aparente, se ponía a temblar, o se quedaba inmóvil mirando a la nada por largos periodos de tiempo. A veces, platicaba con Toph o Katara, pero evitaba interactuar con Aang o Sokka.

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Sokka era capaz de ser un excelente observador si se lo proponía. Observaba todo lo que Zuko hacía y siempre encontraba algo que lo molestaba. En este momento, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata compartiendo un almuerzo vegetariano porque Sokka no había logrado cazar nada y loa gustos de Aang necesitaban ser satisfechos. Zuko estaba sentado entre Toph y Katara, justo en frente a Sokka, quien lo observaba comer. Sokka veía cómo, con extremada lentitud, el joven tomaba la comida que había en su plato y se la llevaba a la boca.

Toph acababa de comenzar otra historia sobre sus aventuras como Bandida Ciega en los torneos de Tierra control, cuando el maestro fuego se disculpó y se retiró a su cuarto. Sokka se relajó. Era medio día, pero Zuko a veces hacía eso, especialmente los días en que era supervisado por Sokka, como era el caso de hoy. Sokka se alegraba de quitárselo de encima por un rato, ya que de esta manera, podría entrenar en paz y no tener que preocuparse por vigilarlo.

Varios minutos después, terminaron de comer y se levantaron. Sokka se dirigió hacia el cuarto del Maestro fuego, pensando en poner el seguro para evitar que escapara y causara problemas. Después de asegurarse de que no podría salir, sacó su boomerang y comenzó a entrenar.

Llevaría alrededor de media hora entrenando cuando un grito lo asustó y casi provoca que su boomerang le pegue en la cabeza. Apenas se estaba reponiendo del susto cuando escuchó otro grito y esta vez se dio cuenta de que procedía del cuarto de Zuko. Molesto por la interrupción, se acercó.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gritó al estar frente a la puerta. Esperó pero no hubo respuesta y volvió a escuchar un grito. Tocó insistentemente pero tampoco funcionó, por lo que quitó el cerrojo, sólo para darse cuenta de que Zuko había puesto el seguro por dentro. Zuko seguía gritando. ¿Qué sucedía?

Estaba tratando de decidir si lo mejor sería llamar a Katara cuando los gritos pararon repentinamente y fueron remplazados por una respiración agitada. Volvió a tocar la puerta y esta vez escuchó un chillido ahogado, seguido por ruidos que indicaban movimiento.

—¿Zuko? ¿Qué pasa?

Permanecieron largo rato en silencio y la respiración comenzó calmarse poco a poco. Sokka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Zuko finalmente contestó.

—Por favor, déjame sólo —dijo con voz desgastada por el esfuerzo.

Así lo hizo. El resto del día transcurrió sin mayor sobresalto. Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Zuko finalmente salió. Se veía pálido y demacrado, tenía el cabello pegado a la cara y sus ojos mostraban una expresión vacía. Pero se había animado a salir y ahora se acercaba al campamento. En silencio, esperó a que la cena estuviera lista y finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos alrededor del fuego, Sokka mencionó lo ocurrido, buscando una explicación. Zuko estaba inmóvil y su cuerpo parecía tenso, como si estuviera a punto de saltar. Evitaba las miradas de los otros. Lucía avergonzado y había algo más, pero Sokka no estaba seguro de qué era. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Toph finalmente contestó por él.

—Tiene pesadillas. Ha estado sucediendo desde el tercer o cuarto día que llegó, sólo que ustedes normalmente están dormidos y no se dan cuenta.

Sokka miró al joven maestro fuego. Permanecía sentado envuelto en su manta y aunque la noche no era muy fría y estaban cerca de la fogata, su cuerpo temblaba. Sokka no sabía qué pensar.

—

Al día siguiente, todos se sentaron juntos para almorzar y hablaban animadamente. Los hermanos volvían a estar inmersos en una discusión, por lo que Zuko se sintió lo bastante cómodo para contestar la pregunta de Toph.

—Sí, hay bastantes mujeres en el ejército.

—¿Ósea que hombres y mujeres son iguales en la Nación del Fuego?

—Sí, supongo que sí, en la mayoría de las cosas —repuso Zuko encogiéndose de hombros con timidez —. En la Nación del Fuego se valora la habilidad y el talento de las personas. Cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente bueno puede unirse al ejército. Las mujeres que se enlistan en el ejército no reciben ningún trato especial por ser mujeres. En realidad, sé de algunas que han hecho carrera en el ejército y llegan a convertirse en diplomáticas —dijo con tono nostálgico.

—Interesante —dijo Toph con aire pensativo—. En el Reino Tierra la gente todavía piensa que las mujeres deben "verse bonitas y tener muchos hijos." Son bastante anticuados en ese sentido.

—Sí, lo he visto. La Nación del Fuego siempre ha sido más abierta de mente en esos aspectos… Y la guerra ha apoyado esta manera de pensar. La propaganda de "todos deben de ayudar en el progreso de la nación" tuvo bastante éxito, especialmente en los tiempo de mi abue… del Señor del Fuego Azulon.

—Desearía que el Reino Tierra pensara de esa forma. Para mí, fue muy difícil lograr que me aceptaran en los Torneos de tierra control, y al principio no parecía gustarles que una niña ciega les ganara. Pensaban que hacía trampa. Tuve que darle una buena patada en el trasero al dueño para convencerlos y al final sólo estuvieron de acuerdo porque empecé a caerle bien a la gente y los hacía ganar dinero. ¡Si el Reino Tierra entendiera que las mujeres también pueden pelear, quizá ya hubiéramos ganado la guerra!

—Bueno, al final la habilidad de las personas es lo que se debe tomar en cuenta. Y sí, tal vez… Esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado tiempo —dijo Zuko en voz baja. Hablaba de manera gentil y suave, quizá hasta con pesar.

Mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Sokka y Katara habían parado de discutir y que junto con Aang, los escuchaban con atención.

—Porque… Puede que a ti te guste pelear, pero no es lo mismo que ir a la guerra. Los Torneos de Tierra control son una cosa: tú participas por tu propia voluntad y no pelean a muerte. La guerra, por otra parte… Afecta a todos, sin importar que estés en el frente de batalla o en casa. Afecta la mente de la gente. Ves cosas que nunca podrás olvidar. Puedes morir o perder todo lo que te importa. Y a veces ni siquiera entiendes cómo o porqué pasó. No hay nada que uno pueda hacer, sólo intentas sobrevivir y superar las cosas malas que pasan. Yo estoy cansado de eso —suspiró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego y a pesar de las llamas que se reflejaban en ellos, parecían vacíos y sin brillo.

—De todas formas —continuó el joven—, entiendo que quieras pelear y probarte a ti misma, ser reconocida a pesar de los obstáculos. Yo hago lo mismo… o lo hacía, hasta hace poco —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No es eso lo que nos hace fuertes? Creo que ser ciega me ha ayudado a ser buena haciendo Tierra control.

—No lo suficientemente fuertes. Al final no importa si no puedes ganarle... Pero ya es demasiado tarde —dijo y se cubrió mejor con su manta que nunca parecía soltar, como si la tela le proporcionara una barrera entre él y el mundo—. Aunque tus padres no reconozcan tu talento, por lo menos tú puedes estar segura de que eres lo suficientemente buena y de que perteneces a algún lugar. Yo no, ninguna de las dos… Me gustaría tener un hogar, algo a dónde pertenecer. Te envidio por tener esa opción —dijo con voz casi inaudible y se levantó. Se alejó de ellos caminando con pesadez, como si tuviera un manto de tristeza sobre los hombros o como si sus pies arrastraran unas cadenas invisibles.

Cuando les pareció que estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos, Sokka comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué demonios quiso decir? Él es un príncipe, ¿no es así? Su alteza del fuego, heredero al gran y flameante trono del fuego. ¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que sólo está inventando cosas para ganar simpatía. Estoy seguro de que mentía sobre querer ir a casa, ¿acaso ustedes no vieron el gran barco que tenía? Seguro tenía muchos lujos y…

—No lo creo Sokka. Cuando subí a su barco, mencionó algo sobre regresar a casa, pero creo que nunca lo hizo —dijo Aang.

—¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos en el Templo de Roku? —dijo Katara pensativa—. Zhao lo trató como a nosotros, lo llamó traidor y Zuko…

—Katara, es obvio que Zhao tenía un problema personal con Zuko —exclamó Sokka interrumpiendo a su hermana—. No puedes tomarte eso en serio.

Toph hizo un gesto de fastidio con los ojos. Como siempre, Sokka no dejaba que Katara terminara de hablar y ya podía sentir a la maestra agua enfadándose. Toph comenzaba a cansarse. ¿Cómo podían los demás ser tan estúpidos y cortos de memoria para olvidar lo que Zuko había dicho hacía sólo un par de días? Cuando dijo que era un traidor y una vergüenza para su nación. Y ahora, todos parecían contemplar el asunto como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaban.

—Sólo me pregunto —dijo Aang—, porqué estaba tan desesperado por capturarme.

—Bueno, es bastante simple —dijo Sokka—. Desde que lo que le hicieron a los Nómadas del Aire, La Nación del Fuego siempre ha querido capturar al Avatar. Todos lo sabemos.

Katara dirigió a Sokka una mirada de reproche por su falta de tacto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Aang continuó con su punto.

—Pero ¿porqué enviar al príncipe? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con su honor? Azula se burló de él por eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, él mismo lo había mencionado antes.

Toph prestó atención. Ya no se sentía molesta, ahora la discusión estaba dando un giro interesante y parecía dirigirse hacia un punto que a ella nunca se le había ocurrido.

—De acuerdo, digamos que el principito tenía un capricho. ¿Eso qué importa?

—Piensa un momento, Sokka —intervino Toph finalmente—. Lo que Aang está diciendo es que debe haber una muy buena razón por la que él fue enviado a capturarlo. Una razón que tal vez no tenga tanto que ver con el hecho de que la Nación del fuego busca al Avatar, y sí con el porqué Zuko, específicamente él, fue asignado con esa tarea. Y además está lo que él mismo dijo sobre no tener un hogar. Eso no lo entiendo.

Toph podía sentir la mirada de Katara sobre ella, llena de preguntas. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, observando el fuego, pensativos, hasta que Sokka retomó la conversación.

—Quieres decir que… ¿La condición para que regrese es que capture al Avatar? Eso no tiene sentido porque nadie sabía nada sobre el Avatar hasta que sacamos a Aang del iceberg.

—Exactamente, y eso significa… —dijo Toph, dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba mientras oía sus propias palabras, justo a tiempo para callar. Nunca se le había ocurrido algo así y después de todo, ella no sabía mucho acerca del contexto de Zuko persiguiendo a Aang.

—Que fue enviado a una misión destinada a fraca… Oh. No, espera, eso no puede ser. ¿Porqué el Señor del Fuego le haría eso al príncipe heredero?

—No lo sé, tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo.

—Entonces —dijo Aang—, ¿eso significa que no puede volver a casa? ¿Nunca?

—Si lo que estamos pensando es cierto, creo que no —dijo Katara y después de eso nadie supo qué decir.

En ese momento, Toph sintió a Zuko moverse. Se había quedado congelado a medio camino. Dio algunos pasos vacilantes, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza y se sentó. Toph podía sentirlo temblar y de alguna manera, sospechaba que no era sólo por el frío. Había escuchado su conversación y parecía alterado por lo que habían dicho. Toph se sintió un poco culpable por haber sacado el tema, aunque en un principio había intentado ayudarlo haciendo que los demás empatizaran más con él. Aunque en este momento Sokka se negaba a ver más allá de su rencor hacia Zuko, esperaba que la semilla hubiera sido plantada. Quizá con más tiempo, pensaría en las cosas que se habían dicho y comprendería…

Se volvió discretamente hacia Zuko, que todavía no se había movido. Tal vez las palabras le habían afectado más de lo que pensaba. Se preguntó si él mismo pensaría en esas cosas, si se atrevería a hacerlo. Lo dudaba.

Cuando los demás se fueron a dormir, Zuko seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Se sobresaltó cuando Toph se acercó a él y con dificultad, se puso de pie. Toph lo acompañó hasta su cuarto y lo encerró. Todavía podía sentirlo inquieto y pensó que sus atormentados pensamientos no lo dejarían descansar fácilmente.

—

El día siguiente fue tranquilo y no ocurrió nada significativo. Las horas pasaban y pronto se dieron cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Zuko estaba sentado con los dos hermanos alrededor del fuego. Habían terminado sus actividades y ahora observaban el desarrollo de una lección de Tierra control.

Zuko no entendía cómo era posible que Aang se tomara el entrenamiento tan a la ligera, como si fuera un juego. Si el niño en verdad quería derrotar a su padre, tendría que ponerle más seriedad a los entrenamientos. Trucos tontos y saltar de un lado a otro no servirían con el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko también pensaba en la conversación del día anterior y sobre todo, en lo que los demás habían dicho cuando él se fue. Sabía que Sokka lo habría creído demasiado lejos para escucharlos, pero durante los últimos meses, su oído parecía haberse agudizado. Primero fue estar en una balsa con su tío, sin más ruido que las olas del mar, y luego estar prisionero en la Plaza del mercado, donde quisiera o no, no tenía otra opción más que escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se había congelado al escuchar las palabras de Sokka. Sabía que no le gustaría escuchar lo que fueran a decir, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Ya lo habían insultado muchas veces en el pasado, pero eso no hacía que dejara de doler. Los prejuicios y la renuencia a escuchar explicaciones era un continuo recordatorio de cuál era su posición frente a ellos.

Y después, Toph había intervenido en la conversación y las cosas sólo se pusieron peor. Todo el día de hoy, había estado esperando que lo interrogaran sobre eso. No lo habían hecho… hasta ahora. Pero ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlos para darse cuenta de que eso era lo que querían.

No les diría nada. No quería escuchar sus opiniones sobre ese asunto. Haberlas escuchado una vez ya era suficiente. No quería tener que escuchar su interpretación sobre su destierro y las condiciones para regresar. Y aunque intentara explicarles, no lo entenderían. Además, ahora que era un fugitivo, todo eso había dejado de importar. Y ya podía escuchar a Sokka decir que sólo les contaba esas cosas para ganar simpatía. Otro conflicto con él (con cualquiera, en realidad), era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¿Katara? —dijo en voz baja—. Me voy a dormir. Por favor cierra la puerta.

Katara se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar tan repentinamente. Lo miró y sonrió con amabilidad. Después de un momento de duda, se levantó y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de piedra. No sin cierta incomodidad, le deseó buenas noches y puso el seguro de la puerta.

En la oscuridad, los pensamientos de Zuko no lo dejaban descansar. Escuchó cuando los demás también se iban a la cama, pero él no podía dormir. Fue una noche difícil. Su cabeza no dejaba revivir los eventos pasados.

—

Sokka no estaba contento. Quedarse en el campamento y vigilar al maestro fuego no había sido lo que tenía en mente cuando se mudaron a las cercanías de otro pueblo. ¡Hacía sólo un día que él le había tocado cuidarlo! Se suponía que le tocaba a Toph, pero había perdido la discusión cuando Katara señaló que Aang necesitaba entrenar Tierra control. Luego, cuando su hermana le había recordado el incidente con la carne encurtida, Sokka había protestado diciendo que sólo había sido una vez y que no volvería a tomar dinero y a comprar cosas sin consultar a los demás. Esto, nuevamente, provocó otra pelea.

—¡Pues si de verdad quieres carne, ve a cazar! Y lleva a Zuko contigo… blablablá… Sí, claro, gran idea —murmuraba Sokka entre dientes mientras afilaba su cuchillo. Katara había estado de acuerdo en que necesitaban carne, pero sólo si él lograba cazar algo.

No perdía de vista a Zuko, quien se estaba comportando sorprendentemente bien. Apenas se movía y a veces permanecía mucho tiempo pasmado observando el fuego, como si Sokka ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

—Vamos.

El maestro fuego hizo una mueca y lo miró de soslayo.

—Si no quieres que vaya, puedes simplemente encerrarme en el cuarto —dijo con voz tenue. Sokka lo miró sorprendido: eso era algo inesperado, pero viniendo de él, tampoco era algo que fuera a considerar.

—Mira, no sé qué estás planeando pero no va a funcionar. Me atendré a las decisiones del grupo. Y además, Katara se pondría furiosa si se entera de que fui solo.

Zuko no dijo nada más y se levantó. El viento de la montaña lo hacía temblar, y aunque sin duda lucía mejor que hace unos días, todavía tenía un aspecto muy poco saludable. Se pusieron en marcha y Sokka se comenzó a sentir incómodo por el silencio tenso. Buscó algún tema de conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué comen en la Nación del Fuego?

El chico lo miró. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Eh… ¿Comida picante? —dijo sin mucha convicción y frotándose el cuello. Sokka vio que ni siquiera lo había mirado y rodó los ojos con irritación. Por supuesto, Zuko respondería con las mínimas palabras necesarias, monosílabos si le fuera posible.

—No, quiero decir, ¿qué cosas comen? Por ejemplo, Aang es vegetariano, eso tiene que ver con su cultura. En la Tribu Agua comemos mucho pescado y carne, y todos hemos probado la comida del Reino Tierra. ¿Qué hay de la Nación del Fuego?

Zuko lucía incómodo, pero después de pensarlo un momento, respondió.

—Supongo que no es tan diferente que la comida de la costa del Reino Tierra. La Nación del Fuego se compone de varias islas, por lo que tenemos mucho pescado y mariscos. Pero también tenemos bastantes cereales y vegetales. Pero lo que lo hace diferente del Reino Tierra, son las especias que usamos.

Bueno, eso había sido una explicación detallada. Animado por esto, Sokka continuó haciendo preguntas.

—Pero entonces, ¿puedes lidiar con una dieta vegetariana? Pregunto porque yo no. Si no como carne no me siento satisfecho.

—Aunque es agradable, no necesito carne todos los días. Y si los vegetales están frescos, está bien para mí. Ya no soy tan delicado en esas cosas.

Sokka se dio cuenta de que Zuko evitaba mirarlo directamente. Ahora estaban atravesando un claro del bosque. El paisaje era hermoso y Sokka comenzó a pensar que en vez de estar hablando con Zuko, debería concentrarse en buscar huellas de animales. En ese momento, el maestro fuego se adelantó unos pasos.

—Algunas de estas plantas son comestibles.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sokka. El ojo con la cicatriz lo miraba fijamente —. ¿Tú sabes de esas cosas?

—Es útil cuando estás viajando ligero.

—Bueno, adelante, pero todo lo cargarás tú. Yo necesito tener las manos libres para cazar —dijo Sokka . Zuko asintió y se acercó a un arbusto. Lo examinó atentamente por unos segundos antes de quitarse la camisa. Sokka vio las cicatrices en su espalda y la extrema delgadez de su figura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sokka perplejo.

—Necesito algo para usar de bolsa —dijo Zuko llanamente.

—Oh…

El silencio volvió y Sokka observaba al joven con suspicacia pero sin decir nada. Después de un rato, Zuko señaló en una dirección y dijo que había oído un arroyo, el cual era muy probable que fuera un sitio donde los animales se pararan a beber. Sokka no dijo nada pero estuvo de acuerdo en que sería un buen lugar para esperar a una presa. Se dirigieron hacia allá y después de caminar un rato, vieron el arroyo y Sokka se escondió entre los arbustos, prestando atención a colocarse en un lugar donde el viento no llevaría su olor hacia el río y espantara a los animales. Esperó.

Zuko se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. Al parecer, estaba meditando, o por lo menos, tenía el mismo aspecto que Aang presentaba cuando meditaba. Mientras esperaba, Sokka pensaba en lo que habían hablado. Había sido la primera conversación más pacífica y más larga que había tenido con Zuko. Quién lo diría, al final, el idiota estaba cooperando.

En ese momento, Sokka percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió hacia Zuko y lo vio señalar en una dirección e inmediatamente después, hacer un gesto para que esperara. Sokka estuvo muy sorprendido cuando unos instantes después, vio un pelaje escondido entre los arbustos. ¿Cómo es que Zuko lo había detectado antes que él? ¿Y con los ojos cerrados? Porque había cerrado los ojos para meditar. O eso le había parecido a Sokka.

El animal se acercó más y Sokka pudo ver que se trataba de un conejo de orejas largas. Esperó a que se acercara más y atacó. Con un rápido y limpio movimiento, el animal cayó muerto y Sokka, triunfante, lo recogió de las orejas.

—Muy bien, tenemos la cena. Vámonos.

Zuko se puso de pie, tomó la bolsa improvisada y lo siguió. Pronto, Sokka notó que Zuko continuaba recolectando cosas, hojas, frutos y ocasionalmente escarbaba la tierra en busca de raíces.

—¿Y exactamente qué llevas ahí? Te das cuenta de que tú serás el primero en probar todo, ¿verdad?

—Tu hermana siempre cocina estofado para todos. Si intentara envenenarlos, sólo terminaría matándome yo mismo. Y además, la primera regla para recolectar plantas comestibles es estar absolutamente seguro de que sean las correctas. Pero puedo probarlas primero, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Sokka no dijo nada pero continuó observándolo.

—Podría enseñarte, si quieres…

—¿Qué? Oh… tal vez —dijo Sokka y cuando vio que Zuko volvía a abrir la boca para hablar, se spresuró a decir:— ¡Tal vez después de que hayas probado que eso no nos matará!

El maestro fuego se encogió de hombros pero no parecía desanimado, sólo aceptaba la situación tal y como era.

—Bien.

El camino de regreso al campamento ocurrió en silencio y cuando fue la hora de hacer la cena, Zuko terminó preparando los alimentos él mismo, bajo la supervisión de Katara. Como había prometido, él fue el primero en probar la comida y luego todos se sentaron a comer. Eso relajó el ambiente y Sokka tuvo que admitir que la variedad en el sabor había logrado ponerlo de buen humor.

—

El clima empeoró en los siguientes días. Estas condiciones, además del hecho de que necesitaban provisiones, obligaron al grupo a acercarse a la civilización. El pueblo que distinguieron desde el aire resultó estar más cerca de lo que habían pensado. Se trataba de una pequeña ciudad a los pies de un valle y era un punto importante en la ruta de comercio de iba desde la Bahía Camaleón hasta Ba Sing Se.

—Muy bien —dijo Aang con entusiasmo mientras bajaba de Appa dando un salto—. ¿Quiénes irán al pueblo esta vez?

—En realidad —dijo Katara—, ¿estaba pensando que podríamos ir todos? Creo que una noche en una cama caliente y cómoda nos haría bien a todos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sokka deteniéndose en seco—. ¿Quieres que este idiota también venga con nosotros? ¿Porqué deberíamos preocuparnos por ponerlo cómodo? Intentará escabullirse y secuestrar a Aang antes de que nos demos cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías quedarte con él en el campamento?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—Creo que es buena idea que nos acompañe —dijo Aang antes de que la discusión se saliera de control otra vez —. Quiero decir, desde que está aquí, no ha hecho nada contra nosotros. Se ha portado bien y nos ha ayudado.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. ¡Intenta engañarnos para que confiemos en él!

—Y por esa razón —intervino Katara—, tú compartirás un cuarto con él. Así, de ser necesario, podrás demostrar tus habilidades guerreras.

—¿Y Aang?

—Puede dormir en nuestro cuarto —dijo Toph—. Será igual que cuando dormimos todos juntos en el campamento.

—No me importa dormir afuera. Pueden dejarme encerrado aquí —dijo Zuko y todos lo miraron. El joven, un poco apartado de ellos, estaba parado sosteniendo su manta mojada por la lluvia y a pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo temblaba.

—De ninguna manera. Puedo sentirte temblar en este mismo momento y anoche tus dientes no dejaban de castañear —dijo Toph.

—Está bien, si todos piensan eso… ¡Pero tengo condiciones! —dijo Sokka.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Aang. Su entusiasmo había muerto al escuchar las palabras de Sokka. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar en paz a Zuko? Este delgado y destrozado chico no tenía nada que ver con el pretencioso príncipe que habían conocido antes.

—Mientras estemos en la ciudad, sus manos estarán atadas todo el tiempo. Y también necesitaremos algo para inmovilizarlo y evitar que durante la noche me ataque y se escape. Y alguien estará encargado de vigilarlo todo el día para evitar que escape.

—Bueno —dijo Katara después de un momento de reflexión—, creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. Sólo no hay que abusar.

—Está bien —dijo Aang sin estar muy complacido. Todos observaron a Toph, que lucía bastante molesta.

—¡Bien! —dijo cruzando los brazos en un gesto de fastidio.

—Excelente, gracias Toph. Entonces… ¿te importaría? —dijo Sokka señalando a Zuko.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no voy a hacer eso!

—La roca es el único material que puede contenerlo. Es un maestro fuego, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Sokka tajante. Aang observó a Toph. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, en realidad, no creía que fuera necesario, pero no le parecía muy dañino y estaba dispuesto a aceptar las decisiones del grupo. Necesitaban trabajar juntos y no quería otra pelea.

—Está bien, Toph, hazlo —dijo Zuko incómodo. Se colocó la manta sobre los hombros para no tener que sujetarla y caminó hacia ella, ofreciéndole sus brazos—. No vale la pena pelear por esto. Y no me molesta, de verdad.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso —murmuró Toph con tristeza antes de cubrir las muñecas de Zuko con roca sólida. Sokka se mantuvo cerca, supervisando el proceso. Encontró que esta primera versión era demasiado quebradiza, por lo que Toph tuvo que hacer otra más gruesa. Zuko se mantuvo quieto, dejando que lo hiciera. Aang pensó que aunque no se veían demasiado pesadas, los grilletes estaban hechos de roca y Zuko no estaba en su mejor condición.

Tras decirle a Appa que los esperara porque pasarían la noche en la ciudad, emprendieron la marcha y pocos minutos después, estuvieron ante las puertas de la ciudad.

Sin preocuparse por disimular, Sokka se había asegurado de colocarse junto a Zuko, quien caminaba con dificultad, todavía descalzo. Aang notó esto y pensó que pronto deberían conseguirle un par de zapatos. Y también algo de ropa caliente para la noche, de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Toph.

—Actúa discreto —le dijo Sokka al maestro fuego mientras cruzaban las puertas de la ciudad, provocando que éste se sobresaltara.

Buscaron un lugar para pasar la noche y Katara les recordó que esta vez no podían usar la "carta del Avatar." Encontraron un lugar barato pero que no ofrecía alimentos, por lo que tuvieron que seguir buscando. Finalmente llegaron a un pub en una calle un tanto alejada de la avenida principal.

El interior de la posada tenía una atmósfera alegre y ruidosa, por lo que mientras esperaban por la comida, platicaron tranquilos de que nadie les prestaba atención. Sokka hablaba animadamente sobre la aventura que había tenido durante una cacería en el Polo Sur y los demás lo escuchaban inmersos en la historia. Le tomó un momento a Aang darse cuenta de que alguien extraño estaba hablando con Zuko. Con curiosidad, se esforzó por escuchar la conversación del maestro fuego.

—¿… Viajeros?

—Eh… Bueno… sí.

—¿Y de dónde son? —preguntó la mujer. Había colocado su mano en el respaldo de la silla de Zuko de manera amistosa. Parecía estar en sus veintes y tenía un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

—Uh… Pues, yo soy de... de una isla —dijo Zuko y con aspecto resignado, desvió la mirada. Aang se dio cuenta de que había escondido sus muñecas aprisionadas bajo la mesa.

—¿En el océano? ¡Oh, eso es…! Yo siempre he querido ver el océano —dijo la mujer con aire soñador e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarse algunos mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre su cara. Antes de seguir hablando, se aseguró de fijarlos a la parte posterior de su cabeza con un broche—. ¿Me podrías contar sobre tus viajes? Es que cuando me casé, los niño vinieron tan pronto y nunca tuve la oportunidad viajar.

—Eh… No soy bueno contando historias… A mis compañeros se les da mejor, deberías preguntarles a ellos.

—Oh, muy bien. ¡Hola! —dijo elevando la voz y llamando la atención de Sokka. Luego se volvió hacia Zuko una vez más—. Lo siento, creo que no me dijiste cómo te llamas.

—Lee —dijo Zuko mirando fijamente la mesa frente a él.

—De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que Lee me contó que ustedes han viajado mucho y me encantaría que nos contaran algunas de sus historias a mí y a mi familia, ¿si les parece bien? ¿Les gustaría venir a tomar el té en mi casa esta tarde?

—¡Seguro, muchas gracias! —exclamó Aang con entusiasmo antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo.

—¡Genial! Mi turno aquí termina a las cuatro. ¿Nos vemos en la puerta a esa hora?

—Por supuesto.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Diptam.

Cuando la mujer se fue, los ojos de Sokka se dirigieron hacia Zuko.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Lee?

—Zuko no es un nombre del Reino Tierra —dijo el maestro fuego incómodo—. Intenté disimular…

—¿Y eso qué? —le espetó Sokka y Zuko el rostro de Zuko volvió a adquirir una expresión resignada.

—Tengo mucho enemigos que me conocen de nombre. No quiero tenerlos pisándonos los talones —admitió en voz baja pero firme—. Creo que mientras estemos aquí, deberíamos atenernos a llamarme Lee. Por el bien de todos.

Poco después, Diptam, que resultó ser una mesera en aquel lugar, les trajo la comida. Almorzaron y platicaron alegremente, pero cada vez que Aang miraba cómo Zuko sujetaba los palillos con dificultad debido a sus manos encadenadas, no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa. Tampoco ayudaba que de alguna manera y pese a estar todos sentados en un círculo, el maestro fuego había encontrado la forma de parecer aislado. Aang no dejaba de pensar que los grilletes de piedra eran innecesarios.

Cuando terminaron, fueron al mercado a comprar provisiones. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Aang no logró convencer a los demás de que Zuko necesitaba zapatos. Según Sokka, eso sólo serviría para darle ventaja si intentaba huir y además, ya lo habían proveído de un cambio extra de ropa.

—Y no tenemos dinero suficiente para ir por ahí comprando todo lo que se nos antoje —dijo Sokka zanjando el asunto. Nadie pensó en lo irónico que eso sonaba viniendo de él después del incidente de la carne encurtida, o si lo pensaron, nadie lo mencionó.

Unos minutos antes de la hora convenida, llegaron al lugar de encuentro y Aang observó la entrada del restaurante expectante. Estaba emocionado: alguien los había invitado a su casa y ni siquiera habían tenido que revelar que él era el Avatar. Alguien más se había interesado en ellos. Eso lo hacía sentirse bienvenido en este lugar, lo hacía sentirse… normal. Poco tiempo después, la mujer que habían conocido antes salió del restaurante y al verlos, sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Fantástico! Vamos, ¡mi familia estará tan emocionada! —. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar y Katara elogió el hermoso broche que llevaba en el cabello. Estaba hecho de cerámica pintada de blanco y tenía la forma de una flor. Diptam agradeció el cumplido sonriendo y procedió a guiarlos a través de varias calles. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casa adosada.

—¿Me podrían esperar aquí un momento? No tardo, sólo le avisaré a mi suegra —dijo y entró. Menos de un minuto después, estaba de vuelta—. ¡Pasen! Mi familia tiene muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y Diptam los condujo a la sala. La cocina era parte de la misma estancia, y pronto, todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados alrededor de una mesa baja en el centro de la habitación. Diptam les presentó a su suegra, Ninunka, y a sus hijos, Dara y Bo. Los chicos jugaron con los niños mientras Diptam y Ninunka servían el té.

A Aang, ella le agradaba mucho. Diptam tenía una personalidad alegre y mostraba mucho entusiasmo por escuchar historias sobre viajes. También disfrutaba jugar con los niños. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado cerca de ninguno y extrañaba la alegría y la despreocupación infantil.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre sus viajes: historias que tenían que ver con el océano, piratas y andar en trineo pingüino. Hicieron una pausa cuando Diptam fue a la cocina a preparar más té, y continuaron cuando regresó con las tazas llenas. Después de repartirlas, se dio cuenta de que Bo se había colocado en el regazo de Zuko e intentaba tocar su cicatriz. Se apresuró a tomar al niño y alejarlo.

—Oh, disculpa. Es un niño muy curioso… Uh, tú no has dicho mucho —su mirada se dirigió hacia sus manos encadenadas—. ¿Te tratan bien?

Zuko asintió y le dio una mano al niño para que se entretuviera con ella. No sonreía, pero por lo menos lucía un poco más relajado que antes.

—¿Has estado con ellos mucho tiempo?

—Alrededor de dos semanas. No recuerdo bien.

—¿Y están esperando que tu familia pague…? ¿O han acordado algún plazo de tiempo?

—No, por ahora, este arreglo es indefinido. Mis propias acciones me llevaron a esta situación y mi familia no quiere tener nada que ver.

—Pero, ¿por lo menos te darán la oportunidad de redimirte algún día?

—Salvaron mi vida, aunque tenían todas las razones para no hacerlo.

—Oh… —. La mujer lo observó, insegura de qué decir.

—Tienen sólidas razones para no confiar en mí en estos momentos. Ni por palabra ni por obra. Me dan lo necesario para vivir y estoy bajo su protección, que es más de lo que podría pedirles.

Diptam lo miró pensativa y finalmente sonrió.

—Eres un joven fuerte y estos chicos parecen decentes. Estoy segura de que al final, todo funcionará bien.

Éstas últimas palabras de la mujer hicieron sentir bien a Aang y en verdad esperaba que resultaran ser ciertas. En ese momento, todos los demás prorrumpieron en una ruidosa carcajada y Aang se dio cuenta de que sólo él había seguido la conversación de Zuko y Diptam. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía. ¿A qué se había referido Zuko? Pareció comprender inmediatamente lo que la mujer dijo, pero Aang sentía que él no había comprendido algo obvio. En ese momento, Bo regresó al regazo de Zuko, pero al maestro fuego no parecía importarle ahora que el niño no intentaba tocar su cicatriz.

—Aang, ¿puedes hacer ese truco de nuevo? —dijo Dara tirando de la manga de Aang. El monje se volvió hacia la niña, hizo la gracia y volvió a participar en la plática.

Eventualmente, llegó la hora de irse y se despidieron afectuosamente. Regresaron a la posada y se instalaron en la sala común que conectaba los dos cuartos que habían alquilado. Por insistencia de Toph, ella y Aang se enfrascaron en otra lección de Tierra control mientras los demás observaban o dormían. Había sido un día largo.

Para cenar, volvieron al mismo pub de antes y se sentaron en una mesa. Aang, que no había olvidado la conversación que había escuchado, pensó que era un buen momento para mencionarla.

—Eh… ¿_Lee_? —Zuko lo miró y la todos los demás les pusieron atención—. Ya sabes, la conversación que tuviste con Diptam… Eh, me preguntaba a qué se refería ella cuando dijo si tu familia no había pagado o algo así.

Zuko abrió mucho los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

—Estamos en público.

Sokka entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había pasado algo con el maestro fuego de lo que él no se había enterado.

—¡Más te vale decirnos arriba!

Zuko asintió y volvió a concentrarse en comer, llevando el plato a su boca usando ambas manos, en lugar de utilizar la cuchara. Sokka le dirigió una mirada iracunda, pero al final decidió seguir su ejemplo y continuó cenando. La conversación había parado y se sentía una atmósfera tensa. Todos sabían que la confrontación era inminente. Aang intentó relajar el ambiente, en vano.

Cuando finalmente subieron al dormitorio, no les dio tiempo de sentarse antes de que Sokka comenzara a vociferar.

—¡Confiesa!

Zuko tragó saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Ella creyó que yo era un esclavo por deuda.

—¿Un qué? —la voz de Sokka subió una octava.

Aang observaba confuso. ¿Un esclavo? Sólo había escuchado esa palabra un par de veces, con el monje Gyatso. Incluso en ese entonces, cuando el mundo estaba bien y no había guerra, le había costado trabajo entender el concepto de que una persona fuera propiedad de otra. Simplemente estaba mal.

—Una persona que, uh… Tiene deudas pero no puede pagar, así que… Es tomada para trabajar hasta que la deuda sea saldada. Durante ese tiempo, prácticamente son esclavos de la persona a la que deben —explicó Zuko.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad hacen eso aquí? Pero… quiero decir, ¿nadie los ayuda o algo así? —dijo Sokka incrédulo.

—No toda la gente es amable y decente. Supongo que esa práctica no existe en el Polo Sur, por eso no habían escuchado de ella, pero es ocurre tanto en el Reino Tierra como en la Nación del Fuego.

—Pero eso no es cierto, tú no nos perteneces. ¿Sí sabes eso, verdad, Zuko? —dijo Aang y Zuko hizo una mueca ante la idea.

—En cierta forma, es cierto. Les debo la vida y estoy atrapado con ustedes, no importa que sea su prisionero o que esté pagando una deuda. No tengo manera de pagarles y mientras más tiempo permanezca con ustedes, más les debo. Aun así, tienen razón en no confiar en mí, no puedo simplemente cambiar de bando.

—Pero lo que dijiste antes —inquirió Aang—, que no puedes ir a casa. ¿Eso significa que tu familia te ha abando…?

—¡No! —exclamó Zuko y todos dieron un salto. Se dio cuenta de eso y continuó hablando en un tono más bajo—. No es tan simple… No quiero hablar sobre eso, no lo entenderían. Además, Sokka sólo creería que intento caerles bien. No lo intentaré —les dio la espalda, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde retirarse. Los demás tuvieron la decencia de dejar de hablar sobre él y permanecieron en un silencio tenso. Nadie sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

—No puedo creer la esclavitud todavía exista —dijo Aang sin poderse contener más.

—No es muy común, pero en el Reino Tierra uno oye sobre casos así. Y a decir verdad, es la explicación más razonable de ser el prisionero de un grupo de niños —dijo Toph con seguridad.

—¡Pero es algo tan arcaico! ¡Un siglo, por lo menos!

—La guerra obliga a la gente a contraer deudas —dijo el maestro fuego inexpresivamente.

Aang lo observó. Zuko estaba recargado en el muro y miraba fijamente el vacío. De pronto, Aang se encontró deseando que él pudiera hablarles libremente, que pudiera confiar en ellos. Tendrían que encontrar una solución y las palabras de Diptam todavía estaban frescas en su mente, por lo que se sintió animado a intentarlo pronto. El hecho de que Zuko se hubiera negado a darles más explicaciones probaba que no creía que pudieran llegar a estar en mejores términos. Pero Aang estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, incluso Sokka terminaría siendo amable con él. Y si podían hacer que Zuko confiara en ellos, ¡él tendría un maestro de Fuego control! El problema era cómo hacer...

—¿Qué les pareció la idea de Diptam de dejar las montañas y dirigirnos hacia el desierto? Porque a mí me parece una buena idea —dijo Katara finalmente—. No creo que el clima vaya a mejorar pronto por aquí. En realidad, Ninunka dijo que es normal en ésta época del año, y que se prolongue por varios meses.

—¡Sí! Y esa biblioteca de la que hablaba sonaba increíble… —dijo Sokka entusiasmado.

—Eso no es más que un mito, Sokka, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijeron? Y además, supuestamente está en medio del desierto. ¿Para qué querríamos ir allí? —dijo Toph.

—Pero imagina toda la información que podríamos encontrar ahí. Quizá haya pergaminos con técnicas sobre los elementos, además de otras cosas interesantes —dijo Sokka haciendo un gesto hacia Zuko.

—Bueno, creo que suena bien. Podremos discutir el resto mientras nos dirigimos hacia allá.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Toph y se levantó—. Bueno, voy a salir.

—Toph, antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías colocarme la roca?

—¡Oye, pero yo todavía no me quiero dormir! —exclamó Sokka molesto.

—Lo haré. No te preocupes, Sokka, no podrá irse. Si quieres, tú mismo puedes intentar levantar la roca.

—Pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se quedaría sin vigilancia…

—Mira, si de verdad te molesta —dijo Katara—, Aang y yo podemos estar con él y vigilarlo hasta que todos nos vayamos a la cama, pero la verdad yo también pienso que es innecesario. Quiero decir, estamos en el cuarto vecino y puedes ponerle llave a la habitación. Además, ¿qué no decías que tú eras el "hombre" del grupo?

Al final, sí cambiaron de cuarto pero Sokka no dejó de tener un aspecto malhumorado. Zuko se recostó y Toph le colocó una pesada piedra alrededor del tobillo. Toph le dijo a Sokka que intentara levantarla para probar que si él no podía, Zuko no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Antes de que Sokka pudiera moverse, Zuko se apresuró a hacer el esfuerzo por levantar la roca. Después de quedar convencido de que el maestro fuego era incapaz de hacerlo, Sokka no dijo nada más y salió a la sala común, mientras Aang y Katara se quedaron en el cuarto practicando Agua control.

Cuando terminaron la lección y todos volvieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Aang se recostó en su cama pero no podía dormir. Los eventos del día, especialmente lo que Zuko había dicho, estaban profundamente grabados en su mente. Él no les debía nada por mantenerlo vivo. Pese a los problemas que les había causado en el pasado, por su puesto que ellos no lo querían muerto, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de eso?

Y todavía tenía muchas preguntas sobre la conversación que había escuchado. Por ejemplo, ¿a qué se refería Zuko cuando había dicho que el arreglo duraría por tiempo indefinido? Esa pregunta no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Era posible que Zuko pensara que sería su prisionero para siempre? Hasta ahora, Aang no había pensado en eso porque había sumido que él simplemente permanecería con ellos hasta que… ¿hasta que sucediera qué?

No le había parecido que el maestro fuego le hubiera mentido a Diptam, y no necesitaba tener la habilidad de Toph para darse cuenta de que Zuko no sabía mentir. Entonces, ¿de verdad pensaba que todo esto iba para largo? Y la reacción de la mujer también le preocupaba. Ella se había sorprendido pero, ¿porqué de esa manera tan… perturbadora?

No era como que lo pusieran a trabajar para ganarles dinero. En primer lugar, ni si quiera había sido su intención que viniera con ellos. Sólo había sucedido y por lo poco que Katara le había contado, Toph lo había liberado de una situación horrible.

Zuko no estaba bien, se sobresaltaba por cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando Sokka estaba cerca. ¡Y ahora tendría que compartir un cuarto con él! Ahora Aang se sentía verdaderamente culpable.

Con todos estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, pasó largo rato antes de que pudiera quedarse dormido.

—

Durante la noche, la neblina se hizo más densa y a la mañana siguiente, toda la ciudad estaba sumergida en ella. Todos habían dormido hasta tarde, disfrutando el lujo de dormir en una cama. Finalmente, las ganas de llegar a un lugar más cálido, los hicieron apresurarse en empacar las cosas y no tardaron mucho en subirse en Appa. El bisonte los llevó por encima de la niebla y se dirigieron hacia el desierto. Toph, a quien la subida en Appa ponía un poco nerviosa, había conservado el trozo de roca que había utilizado para aprisionar las muñecas de Zuko el día anterior, y ahora estaba jugando con él, dándole formas diversas. Nadie platicaba mucho y Sokka comenzó a preguntar en dónde deberían aterrizar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería adentrarse en las tierras áridas para evitar que alguien los viera.

Hacia medio día, decidieron tomar un descanso. Aang, Katara y Toph pensaron que sería un buen momento para entrenar, ya que todavía se sentían frescos de la noche. Aang también dijo que a Appa le haría bien descansar. Por lo tanto, aterrizaron a los pies de una pequeña colina, justo donde empezaban las tierras planas y secas. El paisaje todavía mostraba varias nubes e inclusive parecía que pronto llovería. Después de comer el estofado de Katara (y entrenar?), retomaron el vuelo.

Acababan de pasar por encima de la capa de nubes cuando Zuko habló.

—¿Cómo se orientan para volar cuando no pueden ver el suelo?

—¿Porqué quieres saber eso? —le espetó Sokka de mal humor.

—Viví tres años en un barco y teníamos aparatos de navegación, pero no he visto que ustedes usen ninguno y…

—Con el sol, ¿no es obvio?

—… sólo me preguntaba —terminó Zuko en voz baja y con tono resignado.

—¡Y mucha experiencia! —añadió Sokka después, pero Zuko no dijo nada más. Probablemente había perdido la esperanza de tener una conversación civilizada.

Continuaron volando en silencio. Abajo, el clima era húmedo y caluroso, además de que las tormentas eléctricas abundaban, por lo que juzgaron prudente volar más alto, donde el aire era más fresco, aunque el sol estaba igual de fuerte. Alrededor de una hora después, Aang dijo que había visto rayos en el cielo debajo de ellos, lo que provocó que todos, menos Toph, se asomaran por el borde de la silla del bisonte.

A media tarde, Sokka anunció que ya debían de haber llegado a su destino y que era momento de aterrizar.

—¿Eh, Sokka? Este lugar se ve bastante seco—dijo Aang cuando atravesaron la capa de nubes, ahora considerablemente menos densa.

—Eso es lo que desierto significa —dijo Toph, que no parecía muy sorprendida. Escuchó que los demás se asomaban por el borde de la silla.

—Pero calculé el tiempo que necesitábamos volar para llegar a donde queríamos… —dijo Sokka.

Aterrizaron y Toph fue la primera en saltar al suelo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era arena, lo cual dificultaba su "visión" sensorial.

—Bueno, Appa está cansado y necesita tomar agua. Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso ahora.

Llevaban varios minutos comiendo cuando Zuko logró reunir el coraje necesario para opinar sobre la situación.

—Sokka, no estoy diciendo esto para criticarte, es sólo que creo que es algo que debes saber para evitar futuras… complicaciones —tomó una profunda inspiración—. El arte de la cartografía es engañoso y no ha mejorado mucho con el paso de los años. Uno de los principales problemas es que es muy común que se equivoquen en las proporciones. Eso significa que las distancias están distorsionadas y no son muy confiables. Ahora, a aparte de todo eso, tu mapa es viejo. Tal vez tenga más de 50 años y los paisajes cambian. Es posible que el desierto se haya expandido a lo largo del tiempo.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué no dijiste eso antes?

—¡Aang, mira lo que encontré! —dijo Katara, que se había alejado por un momento para ir al baño, acababa de regresar y sostenía una planta en la mano —. ¿Te parece que es la correcta…? —en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido una conversación tensa y se detuvo.

—Eso es sábila —dijo Zuko observado la planta—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Prepararé un remedio para quemaduras solares. No parece haber mucha sombra por aquí —dijo Katara haciendo un gesto para hacer notar que estaban rodeados por un mar de arena que no parecía tener fin—. El hombre que nos vendió el jengibre dijo que esto era bueno para las quemaduras —dijo con aire satisfecho.

—Katara, si no te importa —dijo Sokka—… Ahora mismo estábamos en medio de una discusión. ¿Qué decías, Zuko?

Zuko se volvió hacia él y continuó con calma.

—Antes te pregunté cómo se orientaban, pero al parecer, tú no tenías muchas ganas de hablarme de eso, así que sólo dejé el asunto y esperé a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Ya sé que yo no puedo opinar nada, pero…

—¡Genial! ¡Así que no tenemos idea de dónde estamos!

—¿Entonces estamos perdidos? —preguntó Aang.

Toph se volvió hacia él con una expresión preocupada.

—Eso parece.


End file.
